


Hard as Stone

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Innocent Stuart "2D" Pot, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Protective Murdoc Niccals, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Set in Phase Three, Plastic Beach.The result of a rp I did with@bingedrinkingbassist, me as Stuart and she as Murdoc and Cyborg.Hope you all enjoy.





	1. Prologue

It wasn’t uncommon for Murdoc to lose himself on this island. Be it in the monotony of his surroundings or the copious amount of alcohol he poured into his system everything blended into colors at some point in the day. He loved wasting his day away on the very top of his little castle that he built for himself, laid back in a lawn chair as he gazed into the black clouds in the far distance. One bottle after another. “King of the Dump” as he proclaimed his own self.

The black cloud bit at his heels, and Murdoc knew his time was limited. It’s why right now he had called for the cyborg to drag Dents into the recording booth even though he was clearly wasted beyond reasoning.

It’s why when 2D started recording Murdoc began to drift off in his seat. Alcohol numbed many things, and here no one got to tell him when he should stop.

The cyborg, a replica of the youngest band member stayed stood as Murdoc lightly rested, the recording session was long over, her eyes stayed fixed on Murdoc, waiting for an order, seeing he was clearly not going to give one her eyes would look to 2D sat in the recording booth alone.

2D was tired. So fucking tired to be honest. He hated all this bloody situation... The whale, that island, being held captive, that sodding good-for-nothing cyborg... That piece of metal isn’t his Noodle. God he missed their REAL guitarist... The sweet and now older Noodle. He couldn’t forgive Murdoc from replacing her. And what he had done to her. They didn’t even know if she was alive.

And what he hates beyond all is seeing the bassist so wasted everyday. It hurts to see how miserable Murdoc looks like... Getting worse day by day. He wished everything went back to how things were... Even if Murdoc kept abusing him, he would be at least happier than that angry, numb face he could see from the recording booth.

Stuart took a deep breath thinking if he had sung good enough for Murdoc not make him repeat the whole song again or hit him with that empty bottle lying next to him.

To be honest he liked singing to Murdoc and the idea of being useful to the band. At least for that he wasn’t so stupid at all. He was just tired and hungry, felt his head pounding without his medicine... but he was just too afraid to tell Murdoc the truth.

"Are we done, Muds?" He asks hesitantly afraid to make the Satanist angry.

The interrupted silence was enough for Murdoc to slap awake. The last thing he heard was the blue haired dolt singing but now he was whining and it was enough to grind on him a bit.

His eyes open to glare into the recording booth but his aggression dies with the look on his singers face.

God he looked as miserable as Murdoc felt and that tightened his chest harshly. How much had he ate? Did he have his stupid medication? He didn’t deserve to be here, stuck with Murdoc on a misery island but if he was going down he had to leave something behind.

A legacy. And this album would be their last.

He takes a long sigh through his nose “Let him out eh, luv?” He muttered to the cyborg near him. She obeyed quickly opening the door for Murdoc as the Satanist didn’t move from his spot. If Stuart ran he was stupider than Murdoc thought.

2D wasn’t feeling well to run or try anything... He just wished he was dead. Was just too much pain to bare... And staring the face of the bassist, he didn’t look happy with the result of his singing... This made Stuart even sadder. 2D sighed, silently stood up and wobbled to the front door, avoiding that little piece of metal he was just too scared of. He put a hand over the wall next to the door looking for support... He felt so weak. They recorded for hours and he hadn’t even had lunch.

"Fanks Muds" he said and tried his best smile showing his missing teeth. Even tired and sick he never gave up griming to Murdoc. Thought it wasn’t a waste of time. He just wished the older man could smile at him back.

“Hang on” Murdoc stumbles to his feet, almost falling flat on his face as he made his way toward 2D “Going off in such a hurry to your hole huh? I’d think you like it down there eh?” He teased Stuart, knowing pretty well how much he hated being locked down there.

His hand claps 2D on the back once he had gained his own balance “Your eating… I think I’ve forgot for days or something but that’s all water under the bridge and all that…” He didn’t make much sense when he was that drunk, but Stuart got the message.

Murdoc moves to the hallway, to head down a floor to his kitchen. Thankfully taking Stuart anywhere but his room. Cyborg followed behind 2D, pushing him to follow.

Stuart didn’t struggle... Murdoc in such a good mood was something odd. He just did what he was told to do so. Fearing for his life. The singer wasn’t thinking properly due to lack of food in his system.

Maybe if he behaved well he could eat something.

"I wasn’t going anywhere Muds... I just didn’t want to stay in the record booth that’s all." He frowned as he was hit in the back by a gun.

Stuart felt really lonely down there into his hole... Sometimes he even dreamed he could sleep on the bassist's room in his bed.... or even on the floor... Just to have someone around, not just that sodding whale.

Murdoc leaned against the lift doors, pressing the button and gathering his drunken self as he rests his forehead against the cold elevator doors.

“Right, right... Don’t take it too personally Faceache. I’m doing this cause I have to.”

It had a bite to it. It always did. If anyone got anywhere close to Murdoc they would likely get bitten by sharp, mean words. It was just a part of him.

The elevator doors screech open, and Murdoc almost falls into it, cursing while he gets in, stepping to the side for Stuart to have some space, he holds his hand out to the cyborg lazily to signal she shouldn’t follow.

“Go charge or something... I don’t care”

With vigor she would salute to Murdoc and stomp off, likely to carry out the order. Murdoc just watched her go with exhausted eyes.

Stuart was just petrified. Being in such a small space with Murdoc was... Kinda arousing and scary to him. Smell of booze and cigarettes Murdoc had filled the lift... He looked at some point at the floor to hide his flushed face and took a step far from the bassist.

"W-where are we going, Muds..?" He stuttered and mentally thanked that cyborg wasn’t around anymore. Murdoc didn’t need her. He played with his slender fingers nervously as the singer always did when he was scared or anxious. Now he was both. And he knew for sure Murdoc didn’t have to do anything. It was all just a choice. His choice.

Murdoc felt his whole being struggle to stay upright the moment those doors closed and the lift started going down. There was strength in Murdoc but not enough to keep him together here.

The singer’s question made him groan and rub the bridge of his nose “To eat Faceache...” He would bite back calling him stupid or anything of the sort; but he didn’t have the energy.

 

As the lift went down there was a rumble and a jolt as it got stuck in the shaft. Murdoc cursed and elbowed the side of the lift hoping to nudge it unstuck. He knew it would fix itself but being in close quarters with 2D wasn’t ideal.

That was a silly question 2D knew it... But no one told him where were they going to.  

He heard the noise "W-whot was that, Muds...?" He said even more scared than before.

Now his lack of air was evident. 2D grow desperate as he noticed they were struck together. And that Murdoc was angrier than usual after the lift had stopped.

He yelped when Murdoc elbowed the side of the lift. Everything shook and he was afraid they could fall.

"D-don’t do that. The lift can fall..." he was as far he could from the bassist back to the other corner of the box.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at 2D’s reaction before silently taking his advice. Knowing this faulty elevator, it could certainly happen and Murdoc wasn’t interested in dying in a elevator on his own damn island.

Therefore, he waited and waited, glaring at the doors silently. He could practically feel 2D shaking from where he was. The drunkest part of him wanted to reassure the singer but his sober mind was most certainly against that.

“Bloody thing does this all the time. You’d think an elevator built by your truly would be simply amazing but no technology continues to be utterly useless!” He growls out pressing the button to the ground floor with a long claw-like nail, lots of times.

“Come on you piece of scrap move!” At no success Murdoc rolls his eyes and leans against the elevator wall, looking to 2D for entertainment as he was the only one in here.

"Well cyborg told me I’m not allowed to use it alone. Only with her along... and it doesn’t have ears Muds.. it can’t hear you shouting..." But he could, clearly.

2D’s brain was damaged, and  it ached with the older’s grumpy loud voice. He didn’t want to die into that lift. But yelling at it wasn’t going to help... Stuart knew that.

“Can you please .... don’t yell muds...? My 'ead 'urts.." Stuart put both hands over his blue locks, as pain could be touched, and closed his eyes.

Murdoc last expression seemed to get softer as he watched the younger man try and cope with the pain “You got eh...that condition right...? From the whole... Accident stuff I might have a bottle of your meds somewhere…”

As soon as he says it, he hates himself. Murdoc wasn’t kind often especially here: Too much to get done, too much to worry about… But the alcohol made his heart weaker. Made him feel like he still had it.

"Why are you so angry all the time Muds... ? What have I, no the whole word did for you to hate it so much? We can just sit here and wait it to come back working... Please be patient..." He tried with his eyes closed still. Already feeling a punch over his head for being so kind to the Satanist. Murdoc hated kindness.

"I'm fine... Just don’t yell... Please.... I can bare it. Don’t mind about the bloody pills... we can’t reach them now..." He silently sat down on the floor as far as he could, away from Murdoc... He felt dizzy and was hot inside the lift.

The comment tickled Murdoc’s anger just a little but he decided not to start a fistfight in the elevator, be it due to the alcohol, or the fact 2D looked too pathetic to hit.

He hated how he looked, how he asked if he was okay like an idiot. That meant he saw some kind of weakness, some kind of Dent in the armor Murdoc had fashioned to hide whatever broken mess was underneath him.

And Murdoc couldn’t stand that.

 

But right now he took a long deep breath and slid down to sit opposite the singer. Sighing out his exhaustion “Once we are downstairs I’ll have a quick rummage through the draws... Can’t have you unable to perform and all that…” he doesn’t answer 2D’s question but he does keep his voice in a low, quiet tone so he didn’t make things worse for Stuart.

2D could notice Murdoc was softer than usual... He liked it but of course was afraid things changed suddenly again back to normal. Sometimes when he got really drunk Murdoc talked about his feelings to the singer... It felt nice... Stuart missed this. On that sodding beach Murdoc just got angrier when he drank more then he should... or called 2d names, shout and hit him. Other times he just locked himself inside his stupid “Master’s bedroom” for days, leaving Stuart alone. But now none of this mattered... There was only both of them in a little space.

"If you didn’t want me unable to perform Muds, you would have treated me better... I’m just as wrecked as you are... Both tired and sick of everything, am I wrong, mate...?" He dared to say with his eyes still closed. 2D didn’t care if he began hitting him right there, he just wanted to disappear right now. The pain on his head just increased and he felt his eyes wanting to water.

Tired eyes gaze at the singer quietly. Of course, 2D knew absolutely fuck all about the shitshow Murdoc was in. How could he? But the toll of it was no doubt obvious with only the two of them there.

It didn’t make him angry, just more tired.

He moves after a moment or two, leaning forward toward Stuart before placing a hand on his shoulder “Ey mate c-calm down for a second eh? Forget about...Whatever you’re worrying about and just enjoy your time away from that sodding room. If you behave I might let you out regularly eh?”

He was being kind again, but the sober part of him was long asleep. He just wanted to pretend he wasn’t doing anything questionable at least for a bit. Wanted to hang out with his old band mate without any fighting.

Stuart shivered with that hand over his shoulder... Being touched without pain was something he wasn’t used to. Especially with Murdoc.

"Sorry... I'm just tired. And overthinking." He put his legs against his chest hugging them and sighed again "I don’t like seeing you in pain. That's all... I'll behave. Promise." he refused to look at the bassist. And got the courage from God knows where to tell him that.

Murdoc opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the elevator springing to life again and heading down finally. It was no doubt a relief having an excuse to stumble back to his feet and ignore the conversation without needing to raise his fists.

He used the hand on Stuart’s shoulder as support as he got up with wobbly legs.

“Good... Good we’re all tired after all, Dents... Albums are hard work and all that…”

It was the closest thing Murdoc was going to get to admitting he was having a rough time. He’d never say it outright.

2D thought that if was just the album that was making him tired would be good... There was much more things going on between them. But he refused to speak... Murdoc would go back to his normal self and it wasn’t gonna be something very pleasurable.

Stuart just smiled, remained silent and waited the lift reach the floor they were going to, standing up alone with wobbly legs as well. He wouldn’t refuse going outside that day.

Murdoc was very tempted to help the singer stand. But he could barely keep himself upright so the decision was unwise. He kept his hands to himself in his jean pockets until the lift reached the ground floor and Murdoc stepped out of the small space, grabbing 2D’s wrist firmly to lead him along to the large kitchen they had. He mainly used it for alcohol but there was food in the damn fridge as he did need to eat after all.

 

The kitchen itself was attached to a small living area. Old pictures of the band on the walls and knickknacks on tables and surface tops. Murdoc was nostalgic no doubt. “Alright make yourself something eh? There should be food... Somewhere. I know.”

"Hyia, I can walk myself Murdoc..." Stuart slightly frowned. The singer didn’t like being treated like some worthless child.

Murdoc let him make something. Pretty good "I don’t like the food cyborg cooks... It’s awful.." he admitted. 2D looked for the ingredients for a sandwich and something to drink that wasn’t booze.

"Would you like that I make one for you, Muds...?" He was looking around the kitchen for what he needed.

Murdoc half listens, moving to the nearest couch to collapse on, which he does, laying across it on his back. “Whatever mi casa, su casa…”

He just wanted to lay and wallow in all honesty. He didn’t care if he ate or not.

If Murdoc wasn’t so drunk he would smoke but instead he just laid and looked at the ceiling. The bassist could almost feel the weight of this place threatening him. The feelings it brought to him just like it’s physical structure, crumbling and tipping over the edge; all of it was trash too.

2D was concerned about Murdoc's wellbeing. Like always were but now a bit more. He just watched how he laid down on the couch... Stuart wanted to sit down next to him and put his head over his lap for the bassist rest... What a silly idea.

Anyway, he would make him something to eat. Deeply inside he cared. And that was a good behavior, right?

He made 3 sandwiches. 2 for him and one for Murdoc. He couldn’t find anything but booze so he put 2 glasses of water. All that salty atmosphere left his mouth dry. And he was scared he could get a sore throat and not sing.

"Here you go..." he put his own plate and his glass over the table and headed to give Murdoc his. He stood up in front of the couch with each thing in each hand, smiling, hoping that green grumpy man would accept what he did and maybe enjoy it.

His daze was interrupted by the blue hair in the corner of his eyes. They flicked to look at the singer, unfocused for the briefest of moments before focusing far too much.

It wasn’t a secret at least to Murdoc that 2D was absolutely stunning to look at. The bloody idiot didn’t know he was a walking model that perhaps, if he didn’t know him and met him under the influence he would have thrown himself at without abandon.

Laying where he was, Murdoc couldn’t help but admire him for a moment. But focusing on 2D’s smile made his chest ache uncomfortably... And his eyes would narrow before he sat up with a low growl “Don’t pull that face at me idiot...”

He grabs his plate, it was a good thing he was going to eat, it’d soak up the alcohol some.

"Sorry, Muds..." deep inside the singer felt happy Murdoc accepted what he had done... his way to show thankfulness was just... Murdoc. He didn’t mind not receiving a "Thank you" but at least the bassist didn’t throw the plate all over his face cursing.

He noticed how Murdoc gazed him longingly... Stuart flushed at that and slowly sat down the table to eat his 2 sandwiches alone and forget about that.

"Drink the water, please. You could get dehydrated drinking only alcohol, Muds." He tried his best to show concern, saying the words in a low sad tone.

Murdoc growls at him at the so-called ‘advice’ “I’ll get to it Faceache let me eat will you?”

He couldn’t help snapping this time, there’s only so much so called ‘care’ he can stomach.

 

At least the sandwich was decent. He hadn’t eaten in a long while so it really hit an empty spot in him that he had forgotten about. It made his head hurt just a little less; that reminded him about what he said in the lift, where did he put those meds he bagged before kidnapping 2D?

Stuart filched at his growl, saying again "Sorry" this time only for himself... He felt sorry about all this situation. He felt awkward being in the same room as his "best mate". Stuart should have kept his big mouth shut for fuck’s sake.

Stu looked at the food in front of him... it was tasty, but his head hurt so much he'd lost hunger. But the singer suddenly thought if he wasted food Murdoc would get mad, so he ate forced, drinking water to easy the process. Now really quiet.

Murdoc let the silence stay for a while as he easily finished eating, exhaling slowly as he reached for the water and tipped it back, gulping the glass down as he was told to.

Despite his attitude he knew he was right, he needed water after drinking so hard for too many days.

Once finished the glass of water he leans forward to rub his head slowly, soothing his headache and trying to gather himself again “Hmmm...not the worst meal I’ve had.”

It was a compliment in a way, but more backhanded than a normal one.

He got up with reluctance to rummage through kitchen cupboards and draws to search for where he put the damn pills he swiped.

Stuart smiled to himself feeling his heart a bit warmer. That was Murdoc's way to show affection. He was almost finishing his meal when he noticed the older figure in front of him searching something.

Stuart didn’t dare to ask what he was looking for... Just looked at Murdoc a bit longer, taking advantage the fact he was looking other way and wouldn't see him staring. Stuart always found Murdoc a handsome man, and all that sailor clothing looked really good on him... he took the last sip of his water cup feeling thirsty still.

Murdoc felt his stress lessen once he finds 2D’s medication in the top shelf of a cupboard. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t get them out sooner; bitterness, carelessness, he didn’t know. Perhaps the bassist was afraid of 2D doing something drastic with them but at least now he could give him some to at least repair some damage that Murdoc has caused.

“You’re lucky I care enough to give you these stupid pills” he mutters walking over with another glass of water and some pills in his hand, kneeling down and offering them to 2D “Take these... And tell me whenever you need them again eh? Don’t want you dying from stress or something.”

"Fanks Muds..." he smiled gently again looking deep into his eyes with those big black orbs of him, enjoying the bassist being near him.

He drank the pills, thinking about how kind was Murdoc to bring him more water, as he always took then dryly. He walked to take both plates and glasses to the sink and washing them.

"There was another thing I'd like to ask you if we could do..." he didn’t stop doing the dishes. "It could help stress too I guess.." Another shitty excuse.

Murdoc lets out a long sigh. Moving to his feet once satisfied with 2D’s well-being. The Satanist could barely take care of himself let alone anything else, it was a lot of work to focus on that.

“Go on then... I’ll decide if I hate it after you stop talking”

Murdoc avoided eye contact at the best of times, right now he avoided it by moving to the table and fixing some fallen pictures and objects, one of the frames was cracked but he didn’t focus on it much.

"I..." Stuart took another deep breath thinking about the angry "No!" he would receive "Was thinking if we could go outside... For just a little while... I miss feeling sun on my face... and... It could be good for you too..." He bit his lip drying his hands on a towel. The singer turned around focusing on what Murdoc was doing, waiting anxiously for an answer.

Murdoc thought about it, he didn’t like going outside unless he had to. “Not thinking about swimming for land are you? We’re thousands of miles from land you will get yourself killed. Not to mention the uh... Sea life “  he waves his hand.

“If you’re desperate though... We can.. ugh go outside. Only because you have been absolutely superb with your singing lately, though. But what else can I expect from the frontman of my band eh?” He grins a bit, mood lifting a bit

“You’ll have to wear some good shoes though the plastic gets hot and er...melty”

"No I don’t want that sodding whale to eat me... I just, thought about going outside." Stuart scratched the back of his arm, awkwardly.

He was happy murdoc cared about his safety. And felt flattered about his compliment... he blushed a little smiling. The singer felt like a teenager going on a date with his crush. Pathetic.

"I have my all-stars... I guess they would work..  And we don’t have to go out now... we can do it when you want" It was a hot sunny day outside and 2D knew Murdoc hated getting all sweaty and stuff. "Fank you for coming with me, Muds." he gently looked at the bassist not avoiding eye contact anymore.

“We could always go round the back way in the shady part. Could always use a smoke especially right now. A-and outside ey… maybe you could dip your feet in the water or something” he shrugs “Cool off or some shit this is a private fucking island after all we should enjoy it like one”

It couldn’t hurt, just using today to patch what he could. He wouldn’t have time later.

"I'd love to" The singer smiled from ear to ear. He leaned closed the bassist still sitting at the table "I just wanted to spent some time with you not fighting or arguing."

The relief the medicine made and less hungry he was gave him the strength and courage to tell him what he was feeling. He waited for the Satanist to use the lift again, as he wasn’t allowed to do so, standing next to it.

Murdoc raises a brow at 2D’s eagerness but in a playful way; a small smile on his lips as he entered the hallway with the lift “Not that way. “C’mere Faceache” he leads the way to the back entrance, using the keys only he has to open the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gabshmatos.tumblr.com)


	2. Plastic Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans of swimming don't go very well.

Plastic Beach never smelt the best, but on this side of the island it was less apparent and much cooler than the front. The air was still warm and there wasn’t sign of some whale around, at least at that moment.

“Here we are, if you want the sun you will have to step into I, but I wouldn’t advise you not to stare at it, Dullard.” Murdoc doesn’t hesitate with lighting his pipe and placing it in his mouth. The sailor aesthetic had him really taken, drinking all the time, smoking and nice clothes to make women swoon. It suited him just fine.

Stuart hesitated about all the liberty Murdoc was giving him... It was suspicious. He silently walked over the dump, trash and plastic with his shoes and them took then off feeling the cold water with a little sand on his feet.

He looked at the horizon like the dumb happy boy he was.. The singer stared at the birds flying in the sky, wishing he could fly far away... But where? He only belonged to Murdoc and with him… Stuart was dumb but he knew he had nowhere to go... No one waiting for him out there… Miles and miles away from where they were: Furthest Place on Earth. Maybe Noodle if she was alive, but this was he only guessing. And finally he didn’t look directly at the sun as Murdoc told him not to.

Slowly 2D took off his shirt, enjoying the warm sensation of hot sun on his back. He sighed heavily wondering how much longer he could be outside. He sat down on the sand, just feeling and thinking about everything...

Murdoc kept an eye on him before shutting the door and stepping behind Stuart, calmly enjoying himself where he stood. There wasn’t any shallows out here just a bit of submerged trash and then the drop off to the deep ocean.

Murdoc huffs at the hot weather gazing at the water, it looked colder than out here.

“The whale stays round the front usually, it’s where all the food is…” He teased 2D hoping he would feel scared and give up that stupid idea of swimming or whatever he wanted.

Stuart shivered but he didn’t scream... Something inside told him Murdoc just wanted to mock him. And he wouldn’t fall into his trick. "I wouldn’t mind being eaten right now, Muds... I’m happy you're here with me." he smiled looking at the horizon. His singer just didn’t care at all… The only thing left was Murdoc, and he enjoyed his company as much as he could.

2D slowly began singing... That’s what he does when feeling blue. And he really liked "To Binge" lyrics and "Broken" they were recording earlier that day. He was wondering who could possibly Murdoc write those to... They were pretty romantic and sad songs. He pulled his legs near his chest, feeling the cold water washing his troubles away.

Murdoc pauses, his pipe almost falling out of his mouth as he just watches 2D for a moment. Sometimes the singer surprised him with his voice. The Satanist loved the sound of it, soothing and haunting, sweet Satan. He could let all his walls fall right now just to hear him sing only for him.

He lets out a long sigh taking the pipe from his lip and placing it to the side before taking his own shirt off. Humming to the tune of what 2D was singing and soaking in the moment.

They both just remained a little singing together... Enjoying each other’s company.

As Murdoc didn’t go away he got the courage to ask "Who you wrote these lyrics to, Muds...?" He bit his lip seeing the bassist seminude so close. "I mean, it’s just not the kind of song lyrics you write usually... So passionate and sad... “ He looked to the Satanist.

Murdoc laughed a little “Haha what mate? I just write drabble for the loving fans to eat up eh? I know, I know it seems far too good to be me just spitballing ideas not even relating to anyone, but what can I say eh? That’s talent” He looked proud, the alcohol was slowly wearing off and he could see and think clearer.

“Don’t worry about their meaning just sing them, Faceache. People eat up that love garbage so of course I have some in there.”

If Murdoc was anything, it was a spectacular liar.

"Oh I see.. I’ll keep singing Muds... just thought... No, never mind."

2D didn’t buy his explanation. But decided to remain silent. "I liked those songs... Bet new album will be a huge success, you're talented." He smiled complimenting the bassist back. Noticing how greasy his fringe was... and how greener his skin was under hot sun. He looked a little more human to the singer.

Murdoc gave him a wicked grin “Uh right I know, but the compliment is always appreciated, dullard”

The praise always made him look bigger as he let it go to his head as always. Of course he was talented, he always was. Why else would he be so popular and amazing and own the greatest band ever?

“Enough about the girl talk though, makes me itchy haw haw” He gives the singer a playful shove into the water as to kill the feelings talk, avoiding any possibility to open himself up.

Stuart laughed as he was shoved. The singer enjoyed seeing the bassist so playful and light souled. "What you wanna do now so...?" He laid on the water not bothering getting wet... It was a hot day anyway... Now 2D was cooler and less sweaty. Gently he throw some water over his head to wet his blue hair. "Water is perfect" he hummed to himself more than to Murdo. Little things pleasing him, just like a child.

“You almost blend in you stupid sod” Murdoc laughs a bit. Taking his pants off, leaving him in his boxers so he can move into the water too and sit down in it “Well we can do anythin’ here it’s our bloody island, think of the rest of today as a kind of...day off eh?” He nudges his arm lightly. “You could actually swim instead of laying in the water like a dead fish.” The bassist’s humor was slowly increasing.

"I don’t feel like it you old goth... At least” He thought to himself “At least if you do it with me... We could bet a race..." He laughed thinking if the older man could actually swim. "From that rock to that other..." 2D took off his own pants. Showing his pink boxers. "Fank you for... the day off..." he smiled blushing a little seeing the bassist in underwear.

Murdoc kicks him lightly, rolling the singer over at the jab. “A race?” He scoffs “What the hell is in for me mate? Why should I waste energy with something that silly?

"Are you afraid of losing for me, Muds...?" Stuart stood up and began imitating a chicken and laughing at the Satanist’s face... "You said we can do anything is our bloody island and blah blah blah" he imitated Murdoc's tone too with a lot of unnecessary accent. "I want a race." He crossed his arms not noticing his boxers were wet and kind of transparent.

“I think with the amount of bloody flailing you do I’ll win with no problem” he crossed his arms, instead of getting angry at the impression Stuart made, he shoved him with the same playfulness as before.

His eyes did drift down for a moment but he thankfully didn’t mention anything. “I’ll ask again what is in it for me? Make it interesting eh..?”

"C'mon don’t be so old... It would be fun..."

Stuart was really happy Murdoc didn’t break his nose with this comment... Some fresh air made his temper change.

"Well you can do anything you want with me if you win for one hour..." 2D was pretty naive and dumb... He didn’t really know what he was doing to himself telling Murdoc those words, he just wanted to be close the Satanist... And find that this was a good way of doing that. Poor boy. "And I can do with you too if you lose." He smiled and jumped on the water not bothering it was freezing inside. 'Im waaaaiting" he yelled.

Murdoc seemed to mull it over before moving to dive right into the deep water and make his way for the rock where they can start at; he swam pretty smoothly, constantly being on the run and his recent escapade to Plastic Beach left him in superb physical condition...for the most part.

He hops onto the rock where they would start and grins at 2D "Come on then, Faceache. I got a race to win" And smiled widely.

Stuart awkwardly reached the rock he mentioned before just admiring how the Satanists movements were steady. He would have problems to win... As he didn’t even know how to swim properly. But that’s what he wanted after all, loose. That would make Murdoc happy and proud and he could have a really good reward. At least in his mind things could go that way. They were both side to side the singer smiled. "You can count"

Murdoc looked ready to go. He was ever competitive and he would be damned if he would lose to 2D on his own fucking private island.

“Alrighhht down from three...three”

He began counting bracing himself for a fast swim “Two.”

He kept his eyes on 2D wondering if he would need to sabotage him at all, deciding against it he looked ahead instead. The singer frowned his tik eyebrows concentrating.

“One.”

Murdoc dived right into the water from his rock perch and submerged himself completely as he swims ahead. Clearly determined to win anything regardless of what it was.

Stuart was aware of his competitive nature as he began swimming trying not to drown when he first heard "One." but unfortunately, he couldn’t make it to the end of the race. The singer felt a pain on his right leg and suddenly lost balance, trying desperately to keep his head above the water. Bad idea.

Murdoc was about to brag when he surfaced laughing as he easily won. But at the lack of 2D even near the finish line the Satanist did a double take.

He feels his chest get tight as the fun drains from him and his mind jumps to the conclusion that the idiot ran while his back was turned like a crafty bugger. But looking back toward the starting point Murdoc spots him flailing and struggling and without really thinking; dives back in the water and toward him to help.

He wraps an arm around the singers waist as he surfaces with him, fully supporting himself and 2D so he can keep him above water “Sweet Satan if you couldn’t swim why were you racing you absolute idiot!” He sounded angry, angry because he got worried of course. Almost all Murdoc’s true feelings were replaced to anger most of the time.

Stuart didn’t answer. He knew Murdoc could get angry if he failed... he wanted Murdoc to win of course. But the "almost" drowning wasn’t something planned. He could feel something soft grab his waist and thought was God taking his soul.

He heard the angry British accent storming voice and noticed even God thinks he's an idiot.

2d tried to fight against unconsciousness. But as water entered his lungs he couldn’t and just waited for whoever was near to save him.

Murdoc wasn’t pleased, dragging the idiot onto shore and roughly doing rounds of CPR drained all the whimsy out of the situation before.

In truth he felt fear when he saw Stuart in trouble from a distance. His heart had lurched at the thought of losing the singer to the ocean of all things. That couldn’t happen, not only cuz he was his singer, he was 2D and no one could ever replace him into his life.

Thankfully the idiot had passed out so the mouth to mouth technique wasn’t as awkward as it could be.

Stuart was waking up when he saw Murdoc approaching and being dangerously near him. His damaged brain didn’t processed what the hell was happening... But if he could be with the Satanist in heaven he didn’t want to wake up at all.

He closed his eyes and let whatever he was doing, be done. So he felt warm and desperate lips tasting of booze over his own.. It felt nice and if Murdoc didn’t win cuz of him at least he was kissed.

He felt the urge to cough and began spitting all the salt water he had swallow, slowly back awake. He noticed how angry Murdoc was staring at him and flinched.

Murdoc was indeed glaring down at him with wild eyes, leaned over Stuart imposingly but his shoulders relax some at seeing him respond correctly to what he was doing.

Thankfully he got the water the idiot breathed in out, and that’s all that mattered

“You’re an bloody idiot” he growls out leaning in “A sodding idiot! You could have drowned if I wasn’t with you I hope that dashes any plans you might get about escaping because with the amount of survival skills you have...which is zero, you will probably end up killing yourself!” He snarled trembling from anger and fear.

Stuart look up to the bassist with big round eyes... He could swear they turned to white in fear. But he knew Murdoc was right after all... he was so useless.

"Sorry Muds... I didn’t know how to swim... Fanks for saving me, again" he admitted and noticed he was still into Murdoc’s embrace. "And I guess you won" he cracked a little smile.

Murdoc’s anger died in those white eyes, grip still tight on 2D. The fool almost drowned. The bassist didn’t need to hit him to make a point or maybe he was feeling far too sentimental today, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Regardless the long sigh that escaped Murdoc made him gently release him and rub the back of his neck.

“Nah mate... You knew how to swim you got there fine I dunno what goes on in that thick skull of yours but you panicked and that just makes you sink..”

If somehow, 2D did end up in water and Murdoc for some reason couldn’t help him, It was worth making a lesson out of this experience so he could avoid it.

"I dunno what happened. Sorry for that... I know I’m just too useless even for swimming. Thank God you were there..." He laughed enjoying the older’s company. "I took a note, won’t try to run away by water, probably death." he used his hands as he was writing an imaginary note. He blinked twice and his eyes turned again to the black regular holes.

Murdoc’s eyes watch 2D warily “Jus’ relax if you can’t swim, you can lay on your back in the water all calm and you’ll just float, predators won’t really pay attention if you keep yourself spread out”

It was advice to live by, and hopefully it would make this situation never happen again; time here in safety was limited after all and Murdoc didn’t know what he would do when his demons caught up to him.

The thought sobered him a bit. Made him realize why he was here in the first place, why he brought his singer. Gormlessly as he was 2D was his best mate, his singer and the only thing he could cling to in a world hell-bent of dragging everything from him. Noodle was gone.

That alone was a sharp pain still fresh.

He wouldn’t lose anyone else. Not 2D.

He probably looked pathetic with the face he was pulling as those thoughts got a hold of him so he stood up slowly to fetch his shirt.

Stuart slightly flushed with Murdoc’s gaze over him for so much time... "I really appreciate when you're being nice to me Muds... thought you'd be mad..."

2D noticed how concerned and sad the bassist seemed to be. What was he thinking of? Stuart felt empty when the bassist stood up. Has he done something wrong beyond drowning incident?

"What’s wrong Muds...?" He kindly asked with a low tone. And gently put a hand over Murdoc’s shoulder to make him pay attention. "Please tell me..." the singer really tried get something from the older man as he saw him with low guard. Besides he was naïve and really needy.

Murdoc instinctively bristled at the contact, moving away from it.

It wasn’t anything new of course, Murdoc was a guarded man unless very, very, drunk any kind of touches or words were met with aggression or indifference.

Murdoc never stopped pulling away no matter who or what was pushing.

“Don’t touch me, Dents” he warns, at least giving 2D a verbal warning instead of a physical one.

He sounded weary so perhaps he was more likely to talk with persuasion. But it was a risk to push it.

"Sorry Muds..." 2d didn’t dare to touch him again... But he loved feeling touched by the bassist... Both men were so different. Even if it was in a dangerous situation. He sighed feeling frustrated. Slowly went to put his clothes back.

He thought about saying a lot of "I’m here for you" stuff but he remained silent not to make Murdoc angrier. He was being so nice to him... The singer felt hurt with suddenly rejection. He just wanted Murdoc near. They were the only people on that island in the end. He remembered his "kiss" and put his fingertips over his lips... And momentarily forget about his angry words.

At least he wasn’t hit. That was an improvement, he thought all dressed again.

Murdoc put his own clothes back on. Quiet as 2D wisely left him alone for a bit.

It was appreciated as his next move was him turning around and moving to 2D to lightly mess with his hair with a small smirk “Don’t worry bout it eh? I know everyone , EVEN my singer are eager to get their hands on the one and only Murdoc Niccals, totally understandable, I’m an absolute treasure”

He laughs at his own joke moving to the back door “You want to go back eh? We can go...to my office? There’s the radio room...What do you fancy?”

He was eager to distract himself and 2D.

Stuart laughed at his bad joke... He loved seeing Murdoc smile. Even if it was cuz he fell down the stairs or hit his head again. He flushed when he messed his hair. "I wouldn’t ever hurt you Murdoc..." he thought to himself.

"Well Muds... if you don’t mind.. now I’d really fancy a shower... I’m all salty and sticky... I got sand all over.." 2D always had something about cleaning, different from his older mate. "But after the shower we can do anything you want... you won the race, so you decide what to do on our day off" he dared to say "our"... And genuinely smiled showing his "missing teeth" smile.

Murdoc couldn’t help but grin back showing his sharp teeth “My bedroom then eh? Got a shower in there that you can use…”

He led 2D to the lift then pressed the button labelled ‘Master’s bedroom’ that was fairly close to the very top.

“I’ll decide what ‘we’ do from there. Y’know I’m enjoying this eh? Now your settled and calmer, now that you’re here and there’s no..eh...escape attempts or yelling about how terrible I am, your company issssss bearable”

Stuart trembled. "Well I was thinking about my bathroom Muds... But if you insist.." he didn’t smiled back as he felt a pang on his crotch. Maybe the race idea wasn’t that bad after all. His stomach tightened reading the words "Master" and he swallowed the big lump in his throat.

The only one on that island that called Murdoc like that was the cyborg. He wondered where would she be.

"I promised I’d behave, Muds.. And you're being nice to me... so no complains needed..." he stood a little less away from the bassist inside the lift... he wasn’t really scared right now.

"I'm not bringing any clothes along... w-would you mind if I wear yours..?" 2D thought he would look ridiculous as Murdoc’s clothes were way smaller than his size.

“Oh er...I might have some of yours laying around somewhere in my room, you know how we always swapped clothes for a laugh eh? Sometimes I forgot about it” he shrugs “but if some of my old stuff fits then by all means.” Stuart didn’t forget that old times letting a low laugh out.

Murdoc avoided the bathroom in 2D’s room for no. He knew it was claustrophobic down there and this was supposed to be a treat or something. “You can use my shower and I’ll probably hop in after you go” the elevator dings when they reach the master bedroom.


	3. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wash themselves, and Stuart finds something he wasn't supposed to.

It was a large room, the bed Queen sized and covered in the Egyptian silk sheets Murdoc adored so much; as for the floor, empty bottles and numerous hats/costumes were dotted around. There seemed to be stuff under the bed but it was uncertain exactly what.

“Here we are. Where I come to pass out on a good day…” Murdoc proudly told the singer.

Stuart silently wobbled around the room, looking but not touching anything as he wasn’t allowed to. He knew how angry murdoc could get when his stuff was touched. "Your room is much nicer than mine." he giggled. He looked at that enormous bed... Wondering how it looked softer than his own did.

He looked for his own clothes... and a Murdoc’s underwear, as he didn’t have any of his. Thankfully, he found a t-shirt and jeans laying over a pile of clothes... They seemed decent and washed. He wondered where Murdoc could possibly wash his clothes. If he ever did it. Even if the shirt was his it smelled like Murdoc... and it kind of turned the singer on. He thanked Murdoc again and entered the bathroom, just closing the door but not locking it. It was kind of an invitation.

"Back in a flash" he smiled.

Murdoc watched him go quietly, raising a brow when the door wasn’t locked behind the singer. Which was good and everything it meant he wasn’t going to run away.

He thinks about lighting his pipe again but decides against it, looking out. His window for a while. The black clouds in the distance made him tense a bit, a shiver down his spine to his core like he could feel the demon after him, gazing at him from all those miles away.

Growing restless with waiting, he eyes the bathroom door. Contemplating going in for a moment.

Stuart was just pleased as the hot water washed all his body. He rubbed his scalp to remove all the sand and dirty. Suddenly he decided to sing... Who doesn’t do it in the shower?

He began "On Melancholy Hill" lyrics whistling as he sung... Murdoc’s shampoo smelled nicer than his and his soap too. He wondered why, cuz the Satanist didn’t took showers very often. He would smell nicer if he did.

Feeling inside the master's bedroom send shivers down his spine... Murdoc was just a wall far from, in the most private place he could be, his room.  Not floors like when he was down there with the whale. He could finally breathe.

He didn’t want to but couldn’ help seeing his cock began hardening... When all this thoughts crossed his damaged brain. He was so naive. And Murdoc was being nice to him... His smell all over the room and on the clothes... This was a good day off after all. He missed sex. Not like he had it all the time when out, but there weren’t any birds around to shag.

Murdoc stayed at the doorway, quietly opening the door a little so he could listen to the singing better and to give the bathroom some air.

It was nice to just listen and relax a little in his own room. Usually when he came to there he was normally wrecked with alcohol and emotions; no good memories were in here, just bad, suffering and dark.

 

“You alright in there? Try not to take too long my wet jeans are giving me the biggest wedgie you could ever imagine…” Murdoc teased.

Stuart yelped as he heard Murdoc’s voice so near.

"I-I'm fine muds... I’m not a kid anymore..." He was about to touch himself when Murdoc appeared.. "Fuck" his mind yelled to him. He turned the water from hot to cold for a moment so he could hide his boner. It worked.

Stuart awkwardly shook his head to dry his hair, took the towel, poorly drying his body, and put it over his waist exiting the shower. "All yours, Muds.." He smiled... His hair dripping and his face a little redder than normal.

Murdoc snorted, “What’s that face about eh?” Murdoc was already stripping in the doorway. He was never shameful of getting naked in front of anyone and this was no different to him than photo shoots or music videos. Whatever the singer had seen him naked plenty.

“I’ve seen you basically naked before even if those were accidents.“  The bassist mutters brushing past Stuart, now completely naked before hopping into the shower “Sweet Satan that’s freezing!” He shrieks at the temperature from behind the curtain.

"I know... You should've bath me when I was comatose... So I know there’s nothing here you haven’t seen before..." He bit his lip thinking about what he just said "And there’s nothing wrong with my face." he said blushing even more.

"Sorry s-something must've happen to your shower." He put both hands up as if it was broken, stuttering from anxiety. He was with Murdoc near him naked... He had seen him another times but it was a little more… Intimate right now.

If murdoc didn’t have problems being naked in front of him, Stuart wouldn’t have too. He took off the towel and put it over his head now completely naked too.

Murdoc peered out with a grumble, “Bloody thing, everything on this island is broken in some way or another.” He waits for the shower to warm up as he watches 2D from where he is “You know you’re looking thinner... Probably my fault but I can’t look after a goldfish let alone a fully grown, 2D” he grins a bit at his joke.

Stuart didn’t know he could be such a good liar... Murdoc actually believed it. He sighed, relieved. "I'm fine muds... I was never fatter than what you see. Eating or starving." He looked at the mirror and could see his ribs appearing... Skin on bones. "Maybe I looked healthier I dunno..." The singer was a bit sad and he moved around seeing himself.

Stuart wasn’t really happy with his physical appearance. Never was... Awkward, lanky mas. He never really had high self-esteem. He dared to ask, "Am I... handsome Muds...?" He was still naked with a concerned face and in front of the mirror and not looking to the bassist.

Murdoc blinked at him for a moment, almost in disbelief before he laughs with a wide grin “You’re kidding, right mate?”

With a quick read of his expression, Murdoc gathers himself to answer “Mate... You’re a fucking God, pretty, tall, mysterious and a killer voice… Of course your bloody handsome”

There was no shame in admitting it, he had done so in interviews plenty. “It’s crazy that you even need reassuring that you’re gorgeous eh?”

"I just... sometimes I can’t see anything good in me that’s all..." Anxiety always made him feel not capable of anything. He put his boxers back on "Fanks muds... That’s, pretty kind of you..." the singer found odd how Murdoc just complimented him without stuttering or hesitating as they weren’t in an interview. They were alone.

He took the towel off his head and combed his hair with his fingers absentmindedly, not wanting to leave the bathroom yet.

Murdoc didn’t mind him staying. It meant he wouldn’t snoop around his room which was for the better. So he just washed himself quickly as he talked.

“It’s not kind it’s just the truth; I-it may sound shallow and everything but I took one look at you in that parking lot and I saw a star. A gooood you know? I knew girls or boys would flock and fall at your feet so I just had to have you; I-I didn’t even know if you played an instrument or sang like you did that was a bonus!”

Murdoc was proud of himself in all honesty. Finding a front man like 2D was a stroke of genius or luck. He remembered being so so happy, so thrilled and giddy that he took the singer home that night and urged him to play every instrument Murdoc owned. He loved that night.

It had a special place in Murdoc.

2d was slowly putting his clothes back on while he listened to the bassist... Smiling and even feeling his eyes slightly watering...  How could murdoc be so mean and so tender with him at the same time...?

"I-i'll be outside waiting for you, Muds..." He tried hard but his voice sounded broken. Stuart was just so happy and so emotive. He didn’t want this moment to end... And Murdoc wasn’t even drunk!

Other side of the singer thought the Satanist only wanted him ‘cuz he could sing... and if it was any other bloke good looking and with a good voice, he wouldn’t be important anymore. That thought really made his heart ache. Feeling completely replaceable.

He sat down on his bed and again the whole room smelled like the bassist. His soul ached... Murdoc would never look at him the way he wanted. He loved Murdoc, always had... much more than a simple mate... Or an admiration... and Plastic Beach only showed him what he felt was true. He sighed and waited Murdoc, trying his best not to cry.

Murdoc paused, hearing him leave and feeling his chest cause him some pain. Of course he somehow upset 2D he always did; he was just trying to be nice today! It started as a drunken urge but now he had to go through with it because oh, oh this was so much better than suffering and drinking alone on his island. 2D, when he wasn’t reaching to him, was great company.

He did want more than just... Company if he was totally honest with himself he wanted so much when it came to 2,D but he refused it, denied it. Not now. Sometimes he found himself so close to giving in that he raised his fist, that he yelled.

His eyes squeeze shut, long fingers moving into his hair as he thought more on it, he really was like his father these days.

In Murdoc’s room Stuart would find if he sat down something hard and solid under the folded bed cover. It was a mess after all and he probably did a lot of questionable things in it. But the photo frame under Stuart was an old band photo shoot picture, worn but well kept.

Murdoc was taking time and Stuart got bored. So he began searching for something to do... He thought about laying down and sniffing his pillow.

Stuart looked around hearing the shower still on... He shrugged... Murdoc was just too busy to notice what he was doing... He was alone at least for a while. Wouldn’t harm if he laid just a bit.

2D touched something hard under the covers before laying and took what was there in hand. He couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes: A band picture. An old one actually... Noodle was a kid and Russell was with her over his lap... Murdoc was smiling next to him... How could Murdoc keep this for so long? And why? God he missed Noodle... but she was gone.

Silently the singer began crying. He hid his face with both hands laying the photo over his lap while some tears wet the paper. He sobbed quietly his heart aching. He wished everything were different now.

Slowly he laid down and hugged the picture frame as he could hug his missing band members. To hell if Murdoc hit or yell him... He was just in pain.

The shower shut off quite abruptly. Murdoc had taken his time for his own reasons that he would rather not share. His knuckles were sore from a quick punch against the bathroom wall once his thoughts got him angry.

With a towel round his waist, he entered the bedroom and paused as he heard that damn unmistakable sound of crying and he almost, almost took a turn and went right back in.

He takes a deep breath and leans against the wall closest to him to watch 2D for a moment “What’s going on there mate...?” It takes a moment but he does notice the picture in 2D’s arms and tenses a bit, voice sharper than its usual tone “Where did you get that?”

Stuart didn’t bothered to answer immediately... Just crying even harder. Reality hurt him.

"I miss them, Muds.. I really do..." he just whispered loud enough Murdoc could hear. The singer considered them as a family.  

He slowly sat down and put the frame aside. Big soft tears falling from his black orbs. He sniffed. "Sorry. I'd better leave..." He slowly felt angry coming back to the bassist... Stuart wasn’t really scared but... didn’t think Murdoc cared about what he felt or not. He stood up, feeling suddenly lonely as whole band wasn’t together anymore. He headed to the door, avoiding look at the bassist, he knew how Murdoc hated when he cried, so better leave.

Murdoc held his tongue. He had a lot to say, a lot that he felt but he wasn’t about to share feelings about it right now. He glares as 2D, retreats incase The man tried to reach out to him, to get answers. He wasn’t angry about him finding the picture, it was his fault leaving it laying around like that.

The glare lessens the closer 2D got to the door and Sweet Satan, whatever got hold of him to grab 2D’s wrist he never would really figure out. “Stop sniveling, eh? What? So we aren’t a full band anymore that’s fiiine, eh? Look at us doing super well on our island making music. Not all hope is lost and all that” Murdoc was completely in denial with himself. Things weren’t good and he knew it.

An attempt to mask his own mourning and to steer 2D back to him. Murdoc had ignored his need for company for a long time now. He wasn’t interested in letting it go so soon.

Stuart flinched as he felt a rough hand on his wrist. He could almost feel the fist on the back of his head. But it didn’t come. He heard his words, still looking at his hand over the door knob. He couldnt look at Murdoc right now.

"Yeah... At least I have you." He said as Murdoc was the most important person in his life right now... The only one left. Someone had to see the bright side of all this mess. He sighed bowing his head. He wanted a hug so bad right now... A tight embrace that could put all his broken pieces back together. But it wouldn’t happen. The singer let go the knob.

"Want me to stay, Muds...?" He sniffed again. His hand was warm on his wrist. It loosened it a bit as Stuart gave up running away.

“Yeah mate”. “Muds” That was always a nickname that softened him up a bit. Maybe that’s what makes him lightly tug 2D back against him, an arm hooking round his middle in a sort of hug. He made sure 2D had his back to him, Murdoc didn’t want to see the idiot’s reaction to him initiating such contact, resting his head down against his back. It was infuriating that 2D was a bit taller but right now, he was a glad for it.

Stuart's heart was racing and he felt his stomach on his throat when Murdoc hugged him. The singer felt his head over his back and silently sobbed. He couldnt help but began crying again... Murdoc was just too close and too far at the same time. His shoulders moved a bit and he wished the bassist only stood a little longer like that. He wasn’t crying just ‘cuz of his band members after all.... 2D put a hand over the Satanist’s gently feeling his hand was sore. He wondered what had happened. "Fank you, Muds" He whispered and closed his eyes calming down a bit.

Murdoc flinched just a bit when 2D touched his raw knuckles on that hand, but he didn’t really move other than that.

Inhaling deeply as he just enjoyed this for a moment; 2D still smelt like 2D even though he mostly smelt like soap. He liked that, he tilt his head down just a bit more so his head was buried there. “I don’t like you sobbing and all that... Annoying nonsense, I’m not good with that bollocks…”

"I couldn’t help... Sorry, Muds... please don’t leave. I promise I’ll stop crying." he wiped his face quickly and swallow he big lump he had in his throat. He tightened his closed eyes in order not to cry.

"Please Muds... Stay... With me... I know I’m a mess sometimes..." The singer whispered so the bassist couldn’t notice how his voice was broken, and took a deep breath wondering if Murdoc could hear his heartbeat. "But... It hurts less when you're around..." he caressed his hand, feeling how old his skin was... Hoping he believed his sincere words and not shoved him away.

Murdocs eyes shut tighter “Idiot...” Why did he think he would leave him? If anything, he should be the one begging.

This whole situation was a shit show of his own design; he dragged everyone into it, the only people who ever cared about him and now he was being punished for it. He never treat them right.

Even now.

“I’m not going anywhere. This is my damn island.” He had to force himself to speak; there was a lump in his throat, instead of his one arm hug he found himself using both arms now, just a little longer, a moment or two more.

“I’ll stop locking you in that stupid room if you don’t try and leave... Believe me I’ll just catch you again or worse”

"I... I don’t have anywhere to go, Muds. Nowhere... I don’t have any reason to leave... I’d drown myself if i tried... You’ve seen it..." He sighed, "I’m your singer." He finally said, as if he didnt have any other reason to live besides singing.

Stuart put both arms over the Satanist’s ones and tighter the embrace. Murdoc could be incredibly warm when near.

"Fanks, Muds... Down there is so... Lonely... Scary...." The singer frowned remembering how he felt alone locked into his room and slightly shivered. "Please don’t make me go back there...."

His chest tightens at 2D’s begging, “I won’t... Just... Don’t make me eh..? You’re smarter than you look Dents, you know not to do most things.”

He lifts his head from 2D’s back, slowly moving himself away.

“All we have here is each other... It’s like back in Stoke... Before Kong.” He reasons softly. Glancing toward the underside of his bed for a few moments swallowing a lump in his throat. “A-and cyborg but I get you don’t like her..I-I mean it”.

Stuart felt empty again when Murdoc left... But now he was happy... He wasn’t gonna be locked again. And he didn’t even had to ask, Murdoc _offered_ him.

"It reminds me of Noods... It hurts me, that’s all." He turned around now facing the bassist. He liked time they spent on Stoke... Murdoc was still his best mate. He found weird the bassist stuttering that much. "Well... Where am i going to sleep so...?" The singer awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“There’s a guest room around here... It was for collaborators for our album but when they stay over here you can stay in here I guess.” He sniffs “I usually pass out on a couch, at my desk or in the studio, only come here when...I don’t know, I don’t usually.” An empty bedroom was something meaningless for the bassist, at least when he had some bird to shag, then it’d be usefull.

After putting his towel back on, he moved to the bed to grab the picture from before and place it back on the bedside table with unusual care. “You could move your bed maybe; like I said it’s our island we can do whatever the hell we want”

"I'll do what you want me to do Muds... I said I’d behave... You were already nice not locking me down there anymore....” he smiled looking at the photo on its original place.

Stuart sat down on his bed and waited the bassist dress up. He thought what he really wanted was sleeping next to Murdoc... Only sleep... Or watch him sleeping after he passed out... even sleeping on the floor would make him happy.

“Ugh I’m not your mother, sleep on the floor for all I care, in my bed, or on the couch, choose a different one each night… Whatever” he rolls his eyes “Are you tired or something’?”

He smiled "Kinda tired of something, yes" he repeated. Stuart wasn’t going to admit what he was tired about. Was just too much. "I'll pick a place, don’t worry." He looked at the bassist... He was gorgeous after the shower... And smelled better... but still smelled like Murdoc.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me!?” He holds his chest as if insulted “Are you tired of me? Is that it? Why I never offer someone a little bit of freedom and they bite your ass immediately the absolute cheek” He was teasing him a bit as he put some pants on, back to 2D.

“Welllll on a different note if you are tired... Lay down tomorrow we record again... Or-or or we can go upstairs to the studio eh? Lots of fun things in there for a boy like you to entertain yourself with.” He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Muds... I didn’t say I was tired of you..." he took a deep breath. Conversation shouldn’t have gone this way "I never said that... I’m tired of something..." He looked at the annoyed bassist. "You say it’s our Island and we can do whatever the hell we want... But... this isn’t true for me, Muds... I can’t do what I want here..." Stuart admitted with a sad glance. "That’s just how it is. Don’t need to feel insulted. I'm sorry" he sighed "I know, I know you're not my mother... just... don’t be angry with me."

He put both legs against his chest and sat down the bed.

The reaction was... Not what he expected out of a joke. It was more than a mood killer. “Listen... Mate it was a joke I’m not actually angry at you.” He sighs out “I guess I might be a bit... Tense on this island but having you around more might...loosen me up a bit eh?”

"I don’t really know when you're angry at me when you're not, Muds. Either when you're joking or not. You're... Just so unpredictable sometimes..." he chuckled trying to regain the mood. Stuart really thought the Satanist was angry at him. He was angry at everything usually.

“Well I’ll be yelling most likely” he rubbed his neck sitting next to 2D “I yell a lot” he lights his pipe and starts to smoke in his bedroom, the light outside set a nice mood in the well-furnished room.

“You ever smoked a pipe, Dents?” He fiddled with the sailor pipe in his teeth. It was probably one of his better investments.

"No, Muds, only cigarettes." Stuart stared at the bassist and wondered how it was to smoke a pipe.

He looked how nice the smoke went floating around the bedroom... And smell of booze and smoke was just so Murdoc.

“You want to? haw haw” Murdoc takes out the pipe offering it to him “Much stronger than those cheap cigs, but works the same way.”

Stuart looked to the pipe. Tried... it felt awful. His throat burned and he coughed. "Aaarg that’s bloody terrible mate.... You tryina kill me...? Or ruin my voice...?" He gave it back to Murdoc... Not surprised he'd smoke something like that. He sat down properly and now he was really near the bassist.

Murdoc laughed at his reaction “ah haha I get it, I get it it’s too strong for your ahhh delicate palate haha” he puts the pipe back in his mouth not minding 2D sitting next to him.

“I have normal fags if you feel like smoking around here” The Satanis lets out a long plume of smoke for his own amusement “Maybe I’ll fetch them in the morning though, suns setting soon”

"Someone has to be.... cough... delicate here at least Murdoc. Maybe later... I don’t feel like it now." 2D stared at the smoking bassist "So... what you want us to do next, Muds...?" He had an absentminded smile on his face. "Mr. It’s our island" he giggled.

“Ohhh I don’t know... you weren’t exactly missing much down there. I’d spend my time drinking, smoking and fixing every bloody thing I can, as things here break almost all the time.” The bassist chews on his pipe lightly, “We can go to my office, I got a little mini bar in there and by mini bar I mean a refrigerator of various alcohol, got some instruments laying around... errr a computer... A squid”

"Sure mate... " Stuart smiled standing up. Maybe a little drink could loosen the bassist a bit... Even himself. Who knows? He waited by the door. "I’d like to play a bit." music was something 2D really enjoyed. And since he was only singing those days he missed keyboards.

“Alrighhhht~” Murdoc gets up eagerly moving out the door giving 2D a playful shove on the back “let’s goo let’s go”.


	4. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they play and some very needed words are exchanged.

Always eager to make music and drink he led 2D to his office. The space was so much bigger than his bedroom; it had a view of the whole island from the windows.

The rest of the office was bookshelf upon bookshelf, a staircase to the rooftop and right at the back a fish tank with what seemed to be piranhas in it. El Diablo rested against Murdoc’s desk, which was littered with notes and work. True to his word, keyboards and other instruments were scattered around.

Murdoc immediately went for his fridge though and took out some rum to drink.        

Stuart wandered around... He never thought that building was that big. It looked way smaller from the outside, and he was allowed only to go to his room and record booth till this day. The singer took a good look outside the window... The sun was slowly going away... And he didn’t feel scared by the whale.. It seemed miles away from where they were.

He stood there just watching the sunset, crossed arms behind his back. Waiting Murdoc to come back from the fridge.. Thinking about their day off... that hug... Stuart smiled alone remembering how soft Murdoc’s touch on his skin was.

“So, what do you think?” Murdoc was clearly proud as he came over to the window and looked over his island, smiling widely. “Point Nemo, the furthest place from any civilization right here and we own it.” He lets out a long sigh back straight.

"Its beautiful Muds... For the furthest place from any civilization...." He giggled "Why did you choose here to record the album...? I mean... Ao alone and far.... Are you trying to hide from something? " He took a step near the glass, as the night was coming they began seeing their reflects against it.

“I needed to be away.” Murdoc admits taking a gulp from his rum as he bit the cork off with his sharp teeth.

“Far, far away, I didn’t know where at first. Then I found this place. It was by chance really, I felt a pull you know? I don’t believe in all that destiny shit but, this is the closest thing I can think of, maybe it’s because this point has a pull to it that draws in all the trash all the mistakes, a big amalgamation of mankind’s wrong doings all being slowly dragged to one point. Right here. This is where everything ends up. And will end a grand monument to the end of days... That’s Plastic Beach” He takes a generous swig quiet for a moment as he over shares his thoughts of being here.

Stuart could barely process all being said to him... So many difficult words. Murdoc was a clever man. He remained silent during the explanation. It actually made sense... where everything ends up.

"Wow... I never really thought about it this way, Muds... Hope you're happy with the result." He smiled looking to Murdoc, that was slightly red in the face ‘cuz of drinking.

He keeps gazing to the horizon quietly for a few moments. Maybe he belonged here with the rest of the horrible waste. Maybe that’s what led him here, maybe it was fate for the black cloud to catch up, the Boogieman to manifest and destroy everything he built and drag him to the bottom of the ocean to his death.

He lets out a long sigh, offering 2D his bottle “I wouldn’t take too much of that to heart eh? I just followed a plastic bag Haha” It was a weaker laugh than normal but it steered him from the worry eating him alive. Stepping from the window.

"Sometimes I’m a plastic bag muds... That the wind blows..." 2D mumbled taking a sip of the rum... He hasn’t drink in a while so it burned his throat... but it felt nice. He felt closer to the bassist in some way.

"And I don’t really think you did this choice absentmindedly... You're way better than this rotten piece of plastic... All you can’t do is see it." he shrugged and took another sip.

Murdoc snorts at 2D saying he was a plastic bag finding it genuinely funny, but appreciating what he meant. “Thanks mate...” Murdoc sinks himself into one of the many lavish chairs in the room replacing his drink he gave away with another “ But really I like it here, it is… My kingdom so to say”

He yawns showing his wicked sharp teeth “Sit down, dullard. Or find an instrument or whatever.”

"Your kingdom huh? King of the dump..." Stuart smiled. The singer looked around for the keyboard. He smiled seeing that Casio letters shining for him. He put the wires into place and hesitantly thought about a song to play. Stuart sat on the floor but didn’t even mind... He wrote a couple of songs like that... So he kneeled and put a finger over his lower lip and looked to the ceiling, thinking.

Murdoc chugs a hefty amount of his new bottle before reaching for his bass and fiddling with it while 2D decided whatever he was going to do. 

He had to tune his bass around a bit before he layed across his chair and started strumming random little tunes. Eyes focused on the window.

"Muds I... was working on... something since you gave me that iPad... Remember? Some songs I made my own..." He looked at Murdoc tuning his instrument... "Mind if I show you some...?" He was embarrassed and thought Murdoc wouldn’t like to hear what he had done alone. 2D always needed the bassist approval for whatever he did musically speaking, was something important for him.

"After that I can play along with you..." he gently smiled.

He stopped playing , eyes flicking to 2D with quite a soft smile “Yeah, yeah go ahead. Play me something... Like old times eh?”

He takes a sip out of his bottle watching 2D with clear interest.

Maybe he would be inspired for another album. Maybe he could just soak up the relaxing feeling 2D’s singing brought. Either was good.

2d hesitantly started playing _Amarillo_... One of the songs that didn’t need the iPad to play along.  He knew the notes by heart and lyrics too. Stuart was just too embarrass to play for the bassist, as he was thinking about him when he wrote it.

_The Sun is gonna save me_

_Put a little love into my lonely soul..._

The moon was shyly appearing on the sky, and Stuart closed his eyes singing the chorus... Feeling how he was when those words first came to his mind.

When it stopped, he looked down to his own hands... Anxiety telling him it wasn’t a good idea.

Murdoc melted in his seat. Figuratively speaking of course, eyes closing as he just listens. He had an ear for music, always and forever and his foot was moving to the music as he assessed it. When he stopped however Murdoc found his peace and concentration-stunted eyes looking to 2D.

“Care to explain what’s going on in that head...? How did you get so far? Th-that’s fine if uh that’s how far you got it’s a slow process…” Murdoc didn’t want to put him off, it was... Refreshing to hear someone else’s music especially 2D’s

"It… Just happened. I’m still working on it... And other songs... as I said... It gets really lonely down there... So I headed to do something useful... To pass time. And use my head..." His explanation was far too vague, like all the others he'd given in life about music "You... Liked it...? I mean is it good...?" He bit his lip in expectation still looking at his own hands. If Murdoc said no, he would probably quit producing _The Fall._

“Like it? I loved it, you idiot. It just needs some… Polishing you know? We could have something really special here ey? Why stop at _Plastic Beach_ if we could release another album almost immediately…” He leans forward “You have anymore?”

Murdoc was thrilled to have more music, for 2D to just create whatever he wanted here. That was the point. Gorillaz were their own thing, no one could take the creative freedom from them ever.

"I... I actually have enough songs for another album..." He blushed at his compliment. "Our island... we can do whatever we want..." he giggled. Moon was full out the window. "Music is one of the things that keeps me sane, Muds… Always had..." he smiled to himself.

“Ahh Yes, I feel that way too you know?” He leans back a bit and starts strumming on his bass a bit. “Music is the sound of souls, hearts, emotions... If your soul isn’t in it it’s not real music”. He rumbles with a sound of satisfaction at the notes that come out of his instrument.

Murdoc always had the finest appreciation for music perhaps it was what made him great, not just his bass playing. “If you want we can work on that album of yours after _Plastic Beach_...”

"Would you help me...? All this polishing thing you mentioned..." Stuart started playing some random notes following the bassist. He missed that old sound... 2D didn’t know if Murdoc was just rumbling ‘cuz of the alcohol or meant all those words...

"I don’t want to mess up with your album, Muds..." the singer didn’t want to say "our".

“I would happily help you.” Murdoc swigs the rest of his rum and places it aside before playing what he could of _To Binge_ humming drunkenly.

“It’s our band after all what kind of man would I be to not let you create?”

Stuart smiled satisfied with a pink color over his cheeks. This was one of the moments Murdoc showed he liked what he did... deep inside he knew the bassist recognize he had talent. 2D began silently singing the song... Heart and soul warmed. He was feeling a little buzz ‘cuz he drank. The singer wanted to drink more but Murdoc didn’t give him the bottle anymore.... He didn’t dare to ask for more.

Murdoc’s head had fallen right back as he relaxed, mouthing the words as he enjoyed his own music, completely at home in that chair. But his expression was a troubled one regardless of his relaxed state.

One of the things that could make Stuart truly happy was music... and other was Murdoc. Put them together and you have a smiling 2D full of joy.

Stuart noticed he had a troubled face... Once the song was finished he bit his lip not knowing if he should continue or talk or anything.

"Wanna play another, Muds.... or...?" For a second the words "my love" almost replaced the name of the bassist. The singer was feeling so light... So happy... he felt he was really near Murdoc... Just wanted him to talk about his troubles and trust him. So naive.

“I’m slepping...” Murdoc says with a long sigh his hands still moving to play, whatever sounded nice. His eyes glaring to the ceiling “I watched that girl grow up; I-I didn’t... Exactly do right by her… God knows I don’t know what right is, but...”

His walls were breaking down; he hadn’t let Stuart around enough for this. But now he had.

"You mean Noodle...? Well parenting is difficult... I guess we all tried with her..." Stuart tried to look for the right soft words. He knew the guitarist went missing ‘cuz of Murdoc... She could be dead for fuck’s sake... But it wasn’t the right moment to talk about how devastated he was ‘cuz of the bassists attitude. And how guilty Stuart thought he was. The singer was finally managing to take of that twisted barbed wire from his heart, he couldn’t ruin everything

He stopped playing the keyboard and began only listening to Murdoc... Praying God he didn’t fell asleep and fell off the chair. He could get hurt.

“I-I had a shitty time growing up. My mother was rotting in an asylum and my bastard of a father beat on me in every way imaginable.

“When I.... Got out it was a horrible reality that not every person was like that, not every kid fucking suffered and I hated that, I hated everything that reminded me of that...” He stops playing and sits up placing his bass aside “When I saw how nice your parents were to you I yelled at you all night, called you names and mocked your family. Why the bloody hell did you get to have people who loved you? What the fuck was with that? Why couldn’t my parents love me?”

He sniffed and put his head in his hands “Everything changed when we found Noodle... At first she was just a guitar on legs but the more time... The more days with her… All I knew was I wanted her to have it better than I ever did, I wanted her as a child. I had to make sure I could be better that I could do bloody better... I didn’t no… No if...if I was better I wouldn’t have even asked her, I would have kept her away and I would have been on that stupid island, I would have met the wrath of the assholes after me… not her”.

Stuart was feeling heartbreaking after all those words said. He wisely choose to remain silent and listen all the things Murdoc needed to tell him. Like when he was comatose... He could be a good listener now. He remained on the floor and turned his body to face the collapsing bassist. Didn’t think Murdoc would remember any of this in the morning. The singer wasn’t very clever... So he could say something wrong and he definitely didn’t want to ruin that "family" moment they were in.

"Go on, Muds... I'm listening." He said in the most soft tone he could.

“I did look for her...” Murdoc mutters to him, tired, sad eyes watching Stuart from behind that thick fringe.

“I... I thought I went to hell and back for her but I was hopped up on so much alcohol… I don’t think it was real... B-but I looked.. .I went all over the world for Christ sakes... I looked and I looked and for fuck sake I...”. He slowly curls in on himself, hands in his hair as alcohol just destroys most of his inhibitions.

“I get it... Alright? I get you don’t want to be here. I get that I’m a horrible person and I kidnapped you. But I don’t care alright? I don’t care because I don’t care about what you want, or anyone else; the only side I’m on is mine and that ruins any good thing that I ever have...twists it and makes it leave or die”.

Stuart wondered about going near Murdoc... He couldn’t stand much longer hearing all those words being said about himself. But that broken brain of his tried hard telling him something sweet, instead of touching him, something that could end really bad to him.

"Muds, I..." He took a deep breath. "Care about you, okay? I care about what you want, about what you feel, and about what you think. You matter to me." He finally told him all the words he needed. "I'm not gonna leave you either okay? Not today and not at all. I'll be different from all the people you met in your life... I swear. And I know deep inside you do care about all of those things." He sighed. "I understand why you're so angry about yourself and about all that's happening... But I’m... happy, so fucking happy that you're here... With me... That's why I sing.. for you. You make me happy..." He began to get confused while small tears formed in his eyes and he would not let them escape.

"I always wanted to see you happy… it hurts me so much when you're not... I wish I could help you, someway... but I know I’m too stupid for that... I changed all my life for you Murdoc... And I don’t regret it." He sniffed. "I know Noodle is somewhere... we raised her to be strong... we'll find her Muds I promise... She IS alive.." He sobbed "Just... don’t blame yourself... it had already happened, damaged is done... Leave the past where it belongs." He hugged himself feeling small... He wish he could hug Murdoc. "Just... dont think about dying... I'd be so lost without you. Who... Who's gonna tie my shoelaces? I need you Murdoc, really do." He laughed painfully.

Murdoc felt small himself, long fingers curling in his hair as his eyes stung. He had a lot to say. A lot to get out but if he said anymore he would get angry, hit something like he always did. Or worse, hit Stuart.

He was waiting for death either way,every day it got closer on the horizon and despite his facade of being unafraid and ready to fight he was scared and accepting the punishment on its way.

Regardless of this... 2D was right. He needed him, what the bloody hell would happen to Stuart when he is gone? He never thought of it until now and he couldn’t help but be afraid of dying with prospect of his singer suffering more because of it. The pirates would kill him without question.

He couldn’t let that happen.

It’s a slow movement but Murdoc sits up, sighing and opening up his arms “C-could you come here...eh..?”

Stuart slowly and hesitantly stood up. His wobble legs betraying him, God how awkward he was in moments where he shouldn’t be.

 He sniffed straitening himself and took a step forward the bassist. His heart was racing... Murdoc was actually letting him got near... Actually asking. How luck was he? The bassist heard what he had to say without walking away or threatening him. That was far too good to believe.

When 2D felt the strong smell of alcohol that came from the bassist, he stopped... When Murdoc was that drunk, Stuart usually got hurt... and the singer suddenly remembered it. He was afraid of being punched again after so many happy moments.

"May I touch... you... Muds?" He whispered waiting for a permission. Cyborg wasn’t around but he felt if he touched Murdoc without permission she would appear from nowhere shooting to protect her Master.

The boy was shivering and couldnt stop crying again. He looked ridiculous.

Murdoc’s eyes widen a bit at the reaction but he keeps his arms open. Asking permission to touch him was a blatant show of respect or maybe fear but Murdoc appreciated it regardless.

“You can... I’m not going to get up and hit you after all that...” he was trying to be better even as drunk as he was. Pressure was making him break and he wanted to be better before the black cloud came to ruin everything here.

Seeing Stuart cry made his weak heart bleed and he beckoned with his hands again “C’mon mate, you have my word”

Stuart opened his own arms and put them around the bassist gently. He felt his soul warmer, as he was a Satanist his body was hotter than normal, maybe that’s why he used to stay whole day shirtless on Kong Studios.

He sobbed feeling the older man that near. Stuart didn’t squeezed him... He wanted to know before if he was comfortable with his lanky long arms around him. It was kind of a hug from two mates that didn’t seen each other for a long time...

Murdoc smelled like rum, cigarettes and soap... Stu bowed his head and shoulders in order to be a little less tall than he was actually, so he would fit better with the bassist. He laid his head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

Murdoc shifted so he could nudge 2D on the same seat as him. Wrapping his arms around the singer as he settled down, laid across the seat comfortably with Stuart practically laying on him.

“There we are... We got each other now.” He said if it was something simple.

He breathed slowly as he let the contact soothe him. Eyes on the windows. He needed a plan. A way to survive what was coming.

He would think about it when he was sober though; for now he enjoyed the warmth of another body.

"We were never really apart from each other Muds..." Stuart whispered next to his ear. The singer felt the urge to tell him the truth... But he held his will. It would ruin everything. He took a deep breath to memorize all feeling he was having... For a moment 2D thought it was all just a dream. He buried his face in his chest, not crying anymore. He had a smile on his lips. His arms were warm and strong. "May I ask you something, Muds..?"

“You just did ask.” He sighs out “But go ahead.” He has nothing to lose, this was perfect; it felt like he needed this.This is what he had been dying for.

All the sadness, guilt, anger melted at the warmth of touch and comfort, at least for now. He owed Stuart answers and as drunk and happy as he was he would give them.

"Er… Have you ever... been in love... in your life?"

He whispered not moving a muscle. Not daring to change nothing about that moment, and not expecting to be answered as well. He closed his eyes feeling the warm embrace hoping the bassist wouldn’t shove him after his dumb question. He thought this was the first time since they arrived on the island that Murdoc showed a human side of him.

Murdoc snorts at the question, intending to laugh it off but decided to answer properly “Eh...depends what you mean…” He leans his head back against the armrest “I’ve never really known how to define love. It’s one of those things that you don’t really know about it until you feel it. I suppose my idea of love is that way I feel about music. I-I’d do anything for it you know? I’d die for it and it’s something I carefully work on every day of my life.” He exhales slowly thinking about it “Yeah I guess I have been in love, though with someone, like the way I do with music and all that.”.

"Yeah... You don’t need to prove it... I see your point. It is really something you need to feel to understand... I dunno if my damaged brain could do it... " The singer mentioned about whole Plastic Beach situation... Murdoc wouldn’t hesitate to do anything for his music... even if he had to kidnap 2d.

"Would you mind if I ask who, Muds..?" Stuart was glad he was actually answering his questions. He leaned even closer the bassist feeling "loved" and hearing his heartbeat... It reminded 2D that after all they were still alive and he wasn’t alone.

Murdoc draws patterns on 2D’s back with his long nails quietly. Thinking about his answer. “I couldn’t tell you. I’m not built for it so it doesn’t matter.”

He shook his head and stared to the ceiling

“I don’t like the thought of it you know? Admitting that to someone and pouring my true colors out to the open it’s absolutely pathetic” He snarls a bit and covers his eyes with his hand.

He didn’t know about love or any of that. It seemed weak, it always had. He had had girlfriends even boyfriends even when he was a kid and the slightest show of a connection to someone his dad would be absolutely furious and beat the shit outta him.

Stuart shivered with those claws against him... But Murdoc was uncharacteristically tender... So he let him do it. It felt nice...

"Yes it does... And who ever said you weren't build for love, Muds...? Never have loved doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved." He sounded as sincere as he could. "I know you've been through things I cannot even imagine in your childhood... But there’s always time to change things... you know? I think you're capable of love... You do it to music... It’s similar for people..." He blushed "I mean, being in love is just so... Good... " he smiled to himself feeling his heart racing. The bassist mustn’t have felt any of this his whole life. "It's a matter of... Allowing yourself to new things I guess..." he giggled.

Murdoc’s eyes narrow at the mere thought of receiving affection or love. It made him queasy, tense and ready for a fight. He shouldn’t feel any of that shit; all it brought was bad news but how could he help it? How do you fight off something like that?

He had tried it with his fists, against other people as well as himself but it clearly wasn’t working... And it made him feel so much worse.

“I shouldn’t... I’ll settle for sad songs and alcoholism.” He admits quietly, nails dragging down Stuart’s back. It was obvious, if Murdoc was any other person he and Stuart would have had something. But he was Murdoc, amazing and unique with impeccable talent but without a heart or soul for the life of a lover.

"Its okay..." Stuart wasn't in the mood for arguing... "But listen to me Muds... even if you don't believe... You're loved.... Sometimes it happens, you love someone even if the person doesn't feel the same about you... Simple as that" he looked up so their glances would lock and smiled. "And I guess this is a new thing... you never allowed me to... be close with you like this before... Fanks Muds, it means a lot to me." He cuddled the bassist, enjoying that hand on his back. 2D wished he could caress Murdoc back, but it was far too much... He was satisfied with a lap. "Maybe you can use that for was songs... or alcoholism..." He giggled.

Murdoc stayed quiet; his eyes closed as his head was leaned back. He shouldn’t have let 2D so close but he had done it anyway, perhaps it was because he was lonely, depressed or even desperate. All things he could say to drive the blue haired front man away just disappeared from him.

He sighed shakily, opening his mouth to try and say something, anything horrible and venomous but his heart was too weak. His grip instead tightened on 2D and he grabbed his chin to make the singer look at him. “Maybe...Maybe you’re just stupid eh..? Saying I’m loved and all that bollocks... Are-are you saying what I think you are?”. Ridiculous, absolute idiocy that 2D could even feel any of that for him of all people after everything.

"Yes Muds... I'm just stupid." He smiled looking into the older man eyes... He was scared, Murdoc smelled like booze and those glance almost made the singer cry from despair once again. He swallowed the big lump on his throat and continued.

 "You're right... And yes, I'm saying exactly what you think I am, sorry… Please don't hit me." He begged, his heart racing... That moment was just all he needed, all he dreamed. And he could have fucked everything up after saying those words. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the shove and the floor the he'd hit. "Maybe I should learn to just keep my big mouth shut."

Murdoc feels his fists balling and he slams his hand on the side of the chair with a low growl. Snarling at 2D. He is so tempted to hit him and he hates himself for it, the pathetic look on 2D’s face makes Murdoc’s heart ache and as a result his defenses rise; He felt vulnerable looking in those wide eyes. And he loathed it.

Anything to make them stop looking at him.

But. But his clenched fists stayed still, breathing deeply he tried to calm down, tense hands moving into 2D’s hair and running through it with a shaker sigh “Shut up... Just shut up before I do something awful again”

"Sorry." he whispered and curled himself over Murdoc once again feeling much smaller than he was actually. He understood the bassist didn’t want to look him in the face, so he hid himself, like he always did... Hoping Murdoc wouldn’t get any angrier. Stuart didn’t understand why his presence made him that mad…

 The singer was truly happy he wasn’t hit, but felt his eyes watering with fresh tears once again.. He was afraid. Terrified to get hit once more, or that Murdoc would leave him, this sweet moment was something that could end in a blink of an eye, and he wasn’t ready for that... He craved for human touch. He singer felt so pathetic and couldn’t let himself cry in the position he was, Murdoc would get mad and maybe even try to kill him so he wouldn’t have to hear him crying no more. So he trembled, his hands turned into fists and he bit his lower lip while he tried hard to control himself from showing any emotion. He even tried to hide his breath, or he could sob, and he was told to shut up. No disobeying.

The singer was enjoying the older man’s hands on his hair... Was something so tender, so lovely an act only who really cares would do with him... Stuart always found odd his hair color, but something in the action of Murdoc made him change his mind about it. God would it be so nice if all the things he did with his hands felt that good.

Murdoc Niccals in all his self-proclaimed honesty was more like his father than he ever wanted to be. Perhaps worse because he genuinely felt things but still hit 2D or yelled or even worse things like dealing with his inner demons.

His dad never felt an ounce of human connection or emotion, in fact he punished Murdoc for even daring to show an inch of anything like it.

Getting lost in his memories; it was easier to calm down his anger, hands that took hold of 2D’s hair ceasing their shaking his breath slowing down.

He moves one of his hands to grab another bottle nearby and chugging down what he could; he shouldn’t be doing this, everything went wrong because of him, he was destructive and poisonous, the band mates he had collected didn’t deserve any of his shit.

Stressed fingers dragged across Stuart’s head lightly as murdoc tried to squeeze whatever comfort he could from his singer, moving his free arm over his eyes and cursing into it as he dropped the bottle.

Stuart knew the bassist was getting more nervous each time. He was drinking more, that was really dangerous, for a moment dread filled his soul. The singer yelped hearing the noise the bottle made when it fell on the floor.

2D felt the urge to run away, but where to? He thought for a moment... That was definitely a dick move. Murdoc didn't tell him he could leave... And probably would hunt him for the rest of his life. Sometimes the singer just worked like this... obeying the bassist as he was his pet. Sometimes it was truth; Murdoc dragged him around whenever he pleased... He was kidnaped, forced to sing, starving... but he stayed. And all he got as a reward was a hug and a lap of a drunk old man.. That he couldn't help but feel scared right now about him. What a mess.

When he was that scared 2D used to sing, to wash his troubles away, but now he couldn't... He couldnt even move a finger from panic.. So he waited to Murdoc decide what he wanted... Get more wasted, beat the shit outta him, throw him on the floor or pass out from drinking. The singer didn't think he wanted to talk anymore.

Lastly, he remembered that Murdoc used to call him a faggot for liking cuddling and sweet stuff... and now he was doing the same. Interesting. He sighed finally controlling himself.

“I’m sorry.”

Murdoc relented, letting out the softest of his apologies. Once the words came out he couldn’t shove them back in. There was no one left alive that could hit him for it now apart from himself and… Despite joking about it he wouldn’t do such a thing.

He was pretty sure hitting someone after apologizing to them was counterproductive but that didn’t stop him wanting to and it made him wish he had just left well enough alone and kept 2D out of this final mess.

“I’m sorry you’re here... And that you’re scared” they were the sincerest words Murdoc had said in a while perhaps he was really drunk or the situation was really that bad or perhaps both.

"It's okay."

Stuart thought about telling him he wasn't scared, that he wasn't a bloody crybaby... but for fuck' s sake that's exactly what he is right now. He was way more scared of be apart from Murdoc once more than to be hit. His walls were falling... finally.

_"I forgive you."_

He said as a whisper and closed his eyes. His heart lighter after telling him he shouldn't feel guilty for anything. He was exactly where he should be.

That's were all the words he could think about to answer an apology from Murdoc Niccals. All that he thought the older man wanted to hear. Hearing those words in a tone so sincere... made his heart melt and his joints loosen a bit... He wasn't that dread anymore. But didn't let his guard down. The bassist was just so unpredictable... Stuart needed to know if that apology was true.

The words of forgiveness make Murdoc’s heart twist in a vile way. Breath hitching and his sharp teeth nipping at his lip as he bit it; his eyes were stinging with hot tears that he couldn’t do anything to stop apart from keep his arm firmly over his eyes, he has to act fast to prevent Stuart from what was about to come. One of his worst sides.

“Y-you should go D...to bed or something I don’t care.”

Telling him to go was best. He couldn’t control his emotions now and the last thing he wanted was to be seen breaking down. He wanted to throw things, yell and curse.

 


	5. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they face their differences.

Silently 2D stood up from the chair and left the bassist alone in a slow pace. The singer memorized the scene, how Murdoc was sitting on the chair, the bottles, his tears, all the mess... He prayed murdoc didn't get hurt... He was about to have a breakdown and the singer knew that. He was glad murdoc told him to leave and not hurt or yelled at him... he would obey Murdoc... Was pointless try to stay, insist and make things worse. Stuart was stupid but he knew his place.

The singer was so sad that he headed to his own bedroom, on the lower floor... was dark and scary, but he told him to leave so he would go to as far as he could not to bother... Murdoc wouldn't look for him, not after all that happened. He'd probably would put cyborg to do it or not even her...

He entered his room and the whale howled. The boy shivered and began crying and sobbing loudly like a child, alone. Letting out all the tears he hid from the bassist. Stuart ran to under his sheets and even forget to take his night pills... He closed his eyes tight and hoped nothing bad would happen to Murdoc, silently whispering to himself how much he cared, loved him. And how much he wanted him to feel it back. The only creature that could hear him was that sodding whale. Once again, he was alone.

Once 2D left Murdoc the rage took over him and he got up to throw the bottle in his hand at the wall with bared teeth. His fingers burying into his hair to tug out of stress before utterly trashing everything he could. Angry cursing and crashing, as items were tossed or crushed; the only things safe from Murdoc’s wrath were instruments of course. When he grabbed the keyboard nearby his blood would turn cold and he would move to something else; he couldn’t stand it, Stuart played that lastly, he couldn’t touch it. Last time he did he regretted it deeply and spent many sleepless nights righting the damage he did.

Maybe this was what drove him to punch the wall or even the window.

He feels done. His breath heavy, sweat on his brow as he stared outside. He could see himself in the window, wild enraged eyes and a pathetic expression on his face; he feels like crying but the fear of weakness keeps the dam from breaking any further than letting out a strained sob, glaring at that reflection before catching a glimpse of a red-eyed specter taking it over.

That’s what makes him break the window with something heavy, and what makes cyborg upstairs come running down to his location guns at the ready.

He couldn’t throw shit at her at least, not when she wore Noodle’s face.

He goes to bed that night with bandages and a massive hangover.

The morning is slow and 2D’s door is never locked behind him. Morning passes into midday, midday into afternoon. Cyborg does come around this time, stepping into the doorway of 2D’s small room and glancing to find his location. She had brought food as was her orders every day from now on as well as some pills for his so called ‘condition’ ,it wasn’t something she understood; if there was an error with how 2D functioned why not fix it?

While this happened 2D drowned in sorrow. He took his pills and tried to eat... but as long as Murdoc took more time to see him, the sadder he grew and less He felt hungry. He couldn't get his shit together and didn’t want to go out. The singer didn’t know if Murdoc was well enough to see him again. His bedroom was a mess.. He began to draw, and waited for Murdoc to come rescue him, what never happened that day. He lost hope in the end of it.

Every time he asked the cyborg how was he... She told him she wasn't allowed to talk about the Master. He just cried or sang something alone... Stuart couldn't tell how many hours had passed... for him was just an eternity. When he got too tired he laid down and cried to sleep. Murdoc didn't care, he wouldn't care. Never and that's was how it was going to be... alone. He wanted his love but he could even have him near...

Even though he couldn't help but remember the good moments they shared before all this shit situation happened... the beach, the shower, the studio, the hug... God he was so happy... But he should have noticed murdoc wasn’t.  He shouldn't got near, he should have respected Murdoc’s space, not invaded him. He should have kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't and now there was nothing left.... only sorrow and regret. He thought about taking his life overdosing... but it would’t make him happy or less in pain or murdoc care.... was all just pointless.

Or as the song says "all we are... is dust."

Murdoc went in cycles of self and outer destruction. The only thing stopping things from reaching, perhaps a finality was cyborg wrestling him on the floor and breaking the gun that he had in his mouth.

She didn’t understand, machines couldn’t after all. Self-destruction was ridiculous, directly against a humans functions; why would Murdoc try? Why sabotage himself? Was there something wrong with him too? Like the one downstairs?

Murdoc didn’t really answer any blank faced question she gave him. He would merely move on with work and tell her to do her own, drowning himself in alcohol. She was getting too curious these days; it’s what he got for making the most out of deals and contacts.

It was about a week later Murdoc would get over himself enough to go downstairs with some food and water for the singer who hadn’t shown up since that night where he was so called ‘fixing things’ . He should know better, there was no fixing he could do; especially now. A meal wouldn’t fix anything now.

Stuart as expected was in his room. He was on his bed, hugging his knees, back to the door, just watching the whale come and go... he got used to its noises, to the nightmares and to the lack of knowing which day was that day. He gave up on waiting Murdoc come back after forth day, or even sing again. He just wanted to disappear, to die if he could. Slowly sadness became anger.

The singer even started to like the cyborg... some days it was the only company he had for some moments. And it reminded him of Noodle. Reminded him of his old life. He couldn't be stuck there till he dies.... Murdoc wouldn't do it to him would he? No, he wasn't that cruel... he had a bit of hope each time he saw the robot.

Floor was full of old papers with drawings... some of them were just nonsense.  Many things wrote down. Loads of pain words... 2D begin to cut himself as well... once cyborg forgot a glass into his room, he broke it and began with his new... addiction. After pills of course. Noodle didn't give him as many as he needed to ease the pain or to get high, so he managed his own way to deal with his pain. He didn’t used the Ipad at all, momentarily forgetting about his album, as the only thing he could think about was Murdoc.

Every time he felt dreaded panicked or was about to have an anxiety attack, he just cut his arms. Sometimes he screamed till his voice got hoarse. He broke some of his stuff... he was a mess.. A bloody mess... his bed was stained with blood. And he wasn't definitely happy anymore. Leaving Stuart with his own thoughts wasn't definitely a good idea especially cuz he was sober without his pills. In such a small amount of time 2D forgot he had a good side...  he forgot that maybe Murdoc had one too.

He was alone, lost, afraid, and hopeless. Murdoc never let him alone that amount of time with his own self. It didn't work out well. For that damaged brain of his had been weeks... hours dragged without the numbness of his pills passed 3 times slower. It seemed like a week. But he couldn't help but flinch when the door opened. He didn't say hi or bothered to turn around to see her metallic face. He was sick of it. Wanted noodle back. Wasn't hungry at all. And that was it.

Murdoc paused at first swallowing down the consequences of his actions before quietly placing the food and water on a nearby dresser. He then moved over to pull the curtains over the window, he got a good glimpse of that whale, feeling it glare as if to remind him danger was getting closer. It was here to trap the both of them not just 2D but out of sight out of mind and all that.

He places a slow hand on 2D’s shoulder “You better eat...-“

He winced at the sight of Stuart’s arms and whirled around to angrily find whatever object was left in here. Fuck, fuck this was his fault but he couldn’t help getting angry, frantic even; cursing harshly as he picked up whatever glass he could find “Bloody hell what the fuck Stuart are you trying to kill yourself?!”

Stuart just moved to shove Murdoc s hand away "Don't touch me." No “Muds” no nothing. He didn't look at him even. He was hugging himself to hide his cut arms. His voice annoyed the singer, days passed by and the first thing the bassist do is yell at him? "Sod off."

The pain that came with being shoved made it worse, sharp teeth bared as he grabbed the other man immediately by the shirt and shoved him against the wall “What did you just say to me you moronic twat?! Who the fuck do you think you are to shove me away?! How dare you after I take you here and make you a star you owe me you idiot you have no business doing that shit to me!”

Insults, balled fists; he raises his hand ready to beat him but fuck, fuck he was more angry at himself than 2D.

The raised hand shook. Breath slow and hot as he glares at his singer.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" 2D punched him in the face, with the strength and anger that was left into him. That made his arms bleed… Fuck, some cuts were just too recent. He clenched his teeth, white eyes, anger filling his veins, unstable breathing but he refused to cry. Not in front of him.

"How the fuck you dare to come back into this hell hole you put me into yelling at me as it was my fault?" He grabbed murdoc by his collar. "I never wanted to be a sodding star you tosser I’d be much better if I never met you in my life..." he said harshly inches from his broken nose. Now his fist was about to hit murdoc, blood dripping from cuts. "I hate you." He narrowed his eyes knowing they were white as light, not a drop of fear into them.

Stuart wasn’t thinking properly... he was just angry and in pain. Done with Murdoc's shit. He loved him, for sure, but now he wanted so bad that he tasted his own venom. Starting a fistfight with him wasn't something very clever. There wasn't any hospitals near... And deep inside he could tell he wouldn't be able to win without getting beat severely. But screw it. He had enough.

Murdoc looked utterly furious. Eyes wild as he held his face where he was punched, snarling as 2D pulled him up to be hit again. His breath hitched as his eyes catch the bleeding wounds and he burst into life to grab 2D by the shoulders and throws him to the floor, immediately ontology of him pinning him there.

“Idiot! How dare you throw it all in my face I sacrificed so fucking much you have no idea! You’re too stupid to know what I’ve done for you, for this band! Fuck you!” He howls and slams his fist down right beside 2D’s head breaking the wood underneath “How dare you hurt yourself! How dare you fucking...your all too stupid to understand!”

"Why don't you just let me fucking die?! Sacrifice me too!" Shit there they were. Tears. Fresh and big tears. "You never gave a shit about me, all you caused me is pain and suffering! Fuck you and fuck this band. Gorillaz is done! Noodle is dead, Russel is missing and I fucking quit! And it's _all your fault_!" He painfully sobbed trying desperately to swallow his anger. But the singer didn’t stop staring intensely to Murdoc. He was acting just like the bassist spitting venom everywhere.

“SHUT UP!!” He yells as loud as he could “Shut the hell up shut up shut up! Fuck!” He had his hands up over his ears gripping them tight.

It was all correct of course, it’s why his nails dig into his scalp and his teeth grind; long fingers clawing at and covering his face, everything had went wrong everything was wrong and it was all his fault and the weight of it all falling around him was crushing. Stuart’s words just repeating into his mind.

He felt small, like he was some snot nosed brat again in a corner of his home kitchen. When there was yelling and more punches than he could count. The reminder made his shoulders shake but that was nothing compared to now.

Stuart just came back to reality after all he had said after he noticed Murdoc's body left his. He saw with wide eyes the man in front of him breakdown... never thought he could see something like that happening... the big Murdoc Niccals afraid, no, _terrified_... but he didn't regret anything he said. Didn’t want to say he was sorry ‘cuz he wasn’t. He needed to hear the horrible person he is. And who else but Stuart could tell him the truth and be heard? 2D’s heart twisted with despair... 2 sides of him fighting, one wanted to reach Murdoc and tell him how much he loved him and everything would be okay, while other shouted at him to stay away, he was danger he will hurt you.

The singer sat down, and didn't dare to touch the bassist. He couldn't. His body whole hurt. From pain, from anger, from sadness. He and Murdoc were stained with his blood. He just hugged his knees and hoped that all that finished, hoping was all a nightmare. That something would take his soul away. He bowed his head as he kept crying helplessly. All his drawings moved away from where the fight started. There were just 2 of them, some meters apart trying to deal with his own pains alone.

Once again he obeyed Murdoc, and shut up.

Murdoc gathered himself, broken pieces everywhere. God he didn’t need to hear it, he didn’t. He knew enough of it he told himself every day. He wheezes softly trying to keep himself together and wiping his eyes Fuck...what can I say to all that shit..?”

He picks up a nearby drawing quietly, sniffing lightly “That your right...? Is that what you want to hear?”

"No..." Stuart slowly lifted his head, eyes still closed and sniffing as well. "I just want this pain to go away." He said in a whisper but loud enough Murdoc could hear. He clenched his teeth "I just wish I could really hate you." He finally admitted. "But I can't" he tightened the grip around his legs. The whale howled again. Stuart shivered.

“I wish I could too” he admits reluctantly, solemnly looking to 2D. He gets up slowly, breathing deeply as he calmed down. He stands over Stuart and offers his hand “Come on...can eh...you stand?”

He looked regretful at least, his own arms covered in scratches and cuts from their scuffle “I want to...help you with all those. Cuts they are...my fault after all”

Stuart stood up reluctantly accepting Murdoc's help.. he couldn't help, those cuts were hurting like hell now that adrenaline was down. He wobbled for the recent loss of blood feeling a little dizzy. But stood up alone, head down.

 2D stood silent, his head rushing with thoughts. He accepted Murdoc' s help with the cuts. At least he wouldn't make it hurt more than already did would he? He craved for human contact and that little act of grabbing Mmurdoc hand sent shivers down his spine. He wiped his tears angrily, thinking how he could still cry. 2d swore his tears dried days ago.

Murdoc was tempted to hug him. Honestly he was, the only thing that stopped him was his reaction to contact earlier.

“Sit down... eat what I brought you and oh er..tablets..take some alright...? I’m going to fetch a first aid kit”

He lets out a sharp whistle for cyborg, she responds quickly moving into the doorway, he mutters to her to clean up the room a bit and watch 2D and she obeys dutifully with a light salute.

"You don't really have to do this Murdoc. I don't want your pity." He said in a low tone when he told him to eat avoiding eye contact. "I'm broken mate, And I don't really think I could be fixed anymore". He was left alone for days, now he feared that they would get close again and when things got rough Murdoc would push him away and them we repeat the cycle. That wasn't something Stuart wanted or needed. He wouldn’t bare, not again. Understandable huh?

2D sat down as ordered. Feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. He let cyborg do whatever she needed, he didn't care about his mess.

Cyborg eyes him as she cleaned up, listening to the conversation quietly. Murdoc didn’t take long to return regardless of 2D’s words he had to give the wounds some attention it wasn’t about pity or any of that shit.

“I think you will heal, or at least your arms will.” He sits beside him “arms out Stuart...” it was a small command and he made sure to do it softly so he wasn’t being an asshole about it. “Let me...at least try and fix this and fucking...don’t do this again..”

Stuart rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hesitantly opened them showing all the mess that was made. Dried blood and some cuts with warm fresh blood oozing. "Whatever, Murdoc." Now he avoided his eyes and his arms. The Satanist was guilty for that. Deep inside he liked the way his birth name sounded coming from Murdoc. 2D almost forgot that his name was Stuart, not 2dents, faceache, dentface or any of that.

Murdoc did his best to clean and patch up the wounds, using tenderness he wasn’t quite accustomed to. Letting silence fill the room for now as he patched up the evidence of mistakes he made.

It was only after a few agonizing minutes he would speak up. Stuart was just enjoying the silence and his tender touch after so many days.

“Listen... I know you hate it here. I get it I took you against your will and all that. And you can’t leave.” He wraps a bandage around the first arm he was now done cleaning and patching up “That’s not my choice mind you..if-if I could Ide let you go as soon as the album was done. But I can’t we are both stuck here.”

The least Murdoc could do was be honest of his situation.

"Why murdoc? Why we can't bloody stop all that? What are you hiding from me?" Maybe Stuart just wanted to understand things were like that... "What have you done, Murdoc?" He narrowed his eyes once again as he and the bassist were near when he was fixing his arms.

Murdoc avoided eye contact, focusing on fixing 2D as he spoke. “That whale is here so I don’t leave as well as you 2D” he sighs “I’m not much of a whaler and that thing would probably give the best ones a run for their money.”

He glanced to the window quietly, frowning a bit “The... Demon after me has its fingers dipped in every pond...an old deal gone bad matched with another one I guess...the black cloud and that thing formed a little team and they are on their way to catch up to me here. It’s why we are on a strict production schedule for the album”

"Murdoc it is after you. Not me. You should have recorded that album alone. Not bloody involved me. I didn't made a deal, I didn't have to go through all this .. its your shit." 2D snapped back. "Or you thought I’d protect you?"  Seeing his arms all covered in bandages, Murdoc did a real good job. "Fanks" he whispered but no smiling at all just brows frowning.

“No no I...I don’t know… A part of me thought they’d go after you eventually if they didn’t know where I was... Another part didn’t want to die alone alright?” Murdoc sounded more than tired when he was talking about this, eyes focused on 2D’s arm that was now fully bandaged and fixed up, his fingers stroking over it a bit. “Maybe when they get here you can escape in the chaos”

So murdoc did all this kidnapping cuz he cared about 2D’s safety..? No, bollocks.

"Maybe." He sighed, tired as well "First I scape I'd run away as far as I can.. from all this madness." He was still angry "I can't believe you brought us both to this sodding island to get us killed, Murdoc." He closed his eyes feeling his arms stinging.

“I didn’t...I wasn’t thinking really” he shakes his head and moved his hand to the back of his neck “thought I could send you off when we were done...was a bit stupid”

He sighs and rubs his face out of stress. He was scared honestly, this demonic business wasn’t even his fault this time.

He was sure the bastard had the wrong man...or the wrong lifetime.

“I wanted to make one last album and just have fate do it’s work I guess...but then it got...complicated”

Was Murdoc really admitting he made a mistake in front of him? Calling himself stupid...? No Stuart should be hearing it wrong. 

"Well the album will be released, it's not like I have a choice Murdoc... but after that, I’m done." He stared at the bassist's eyes. Not a drop of regret in his black orbs. He wanted Murdoc to know that those could be the last moments they would share; at least in 2D's head.

Murdoc watched him with sad eyes before relenting with a shrug of his shoulders “yeah...yeah alright mate, won’t matter afterward anyway, don’t intend on leaving this sodding island anyway” he smiles bitterly and brushes his hair back.

“Shame...but we had a good run...for for the most part” he winced at the thought “fuck...” he put his head in his hands for a bit, mulling his mistakes over, eyes watering again from despair of loosing his singer.

“I never meant for it to go this far...to go belly up...I didn’t...” he sighs heavy staying quiet after that trying to avoid tears.

"In the end this island is yours Murdoc. The furthest place on earth and all that..." Stuart sighed. "I know...and yes we did. You were my best mate after all... besides all that happened". He smiled to himself looking at his own arms. "All actions have consequences, and… Sometimes... things just don't go the way we want, Murdoc."

“It never did and that’s not your fault or anyone else’s, honestly it’s just the nature of man...or Murdoc” he lets out a long exhale keeping his head down. “I never had a mate before you know.”

He rubs his eyes keeping quiet again as he let everything come down “You know I was thinking of doing a radio broadcast from here...to the rest of the world eh? Thought it would be fun.” He tries to change the subject again, hoping to focus on other things.

"Well i wasn't the kinda of popular lad .. so the first mates I had were you and the rest of the band. They were... are... my family." Stuart's heart sunk seeing Murdoc sad. "Your island mate, do what you please." He answer, again no smile. He didn’t want to help Murdoc with that. Was the album only and enough of all that shit. Didn't really feel like getting near the bassist once again.

“You’re here too mate I don’t want you...down here all the time I told you nights ago you were fine to just roam and you put yourself down here anyway” he curses softly and lays back to just lay on the bed.

“I don’t get it D...I know I’m shit at it but I was trying to make this a better situation to be in...What else can I do?” He had sincere concern into his eyes.

"Murdoc. You told me to leave. I left. You told me to shut up, I shut. You drag me around like a fucking pet. I always obey you, most of times." He admitted. Anger filling his veins "Has always been like this. When we got near and we had a good moment you bloody shoved me away, I thought I was doing the right thing laying down here, days and you didn't care. I don't think this was a good step to make a better situation..."

"You can't bloody deal with your feelings Murdoc, and it's not my fucking fault. And then after all you came down here like nothing happened and..." He sighed " you're just being you... running away from what you feel..." He smiled "and I thought that I getting away from you... would be something better ... to bury and ignore my own feelings, just guess it didn't work’cuz you were the only thing in my mind all this sodding time." He closed his eyes. "There's nothing you can do Murdoc, I'm the problem here." He relented.

Murdoc listens face calm as he watches 2D talk. Eyes tired as he kept listening. Being told you had a problem wasn’t something Murdoc liked to listen to, but he made himself; he knew it well enough by this point. He couldn’t stand and face anything that he felt as he was too cowardly for that.

He takes a long sigh and sits up “Maybe we both need work...?”

"Work...? What the hell you mean Work?" Stuart watched him getting up but remained sit.

“To...get better” Murdoc swallowed his pride but he didn’t look at 2D, rubbing his neck as he kept his eyes forward “to function...to stop being so fucked up”

Stuart thought for a moment "You’re fucked up, Murdoc. But… if you're up to it... okay. But... don't push me away anymore. It hurts. A lot." In 2D’s head Murdoc abandoned him.

“I...it’s...I don’t know” Murdoc clearly got uncomfortable. Fidgety and uncertain in his own ability to control himself. “What do I do then? When I feel angry..? Do I tell you not to leave so I can...do something even stupider? Wh-what the hell am I supposed to do I-I don’t want to feel any of that shit”.

"You don't have to hit me when you're angry murdoc. Not me and not anyone. That's not a smart way to deal with it. And I'm the one stupid in here." he glanced up at Murdoc, feeling the urge to smile at him and be gently again. Fuck that was his nature. And the bassist was really hearing what he had to say silently. It made the singer feel important.

"You have to understand why are you so angry, about me and about whole world." He stood up "I'm not your enemy Murdoc. I’m your mate. I can help you. You're just... afraid to deal with what you feel. Especially good things, because you think you're not capable of anything good..." He sighed "And I know you are. I see good in you."   He told him slowly as he didn't understand English language.

He smiled "If the worst feelings like anger and hate are real... Why can’t the good ones be real too?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"You don't have to bloody punish yourself for feeling. Feeling is not wrong Murdoc, that’s what makes you human...." Stuart thought about his father... and how he was supposed to be traumatized for what he had done... "Most of the things we feel we don't want to. But we deal with them." He thought about his own feelings toward the bassist. "I made myself clear, Murdoc?" He stared at him.

Murdoc kept his eyes on 2D as he talked. God murdoc didn’t know about this. Was opening up a mistake? Should he have stayed distant until he died on this cursed island ‘cuz that was his fate? No, no. Looking at his singer’s face he knew now more than ever it was a decision he should have made. He had a lot to address, to talk about but not right now; he wasn’t ready.

“Crystal clear mate...” he wouldn’t say he was right. Not out loud but he would allow him to know by his reactions. “I just...I know you’re not my enemy mate I’m just...I’ve always been like that...bristly and green l-like a cactus haw haw” he tries to make some joke to make the atmosphere lighter “a cactus with a mean punch that is...”

Stuart gently smiled. "If you're a cactus Murdoc, I'm a balloon. And you know what happens when one touch the other right?" He tried to make a joke back, but it sounded sad. "And... I know you've always been like that... You grew up this way. I kinda... understand your behavior sometimes, you're not shit. Just... Had a hard past. But things can change." Stuart wasn’t sure his mate could actually change but he tried. "So situations like this whole can be avoided" He gently put a hand on his shoulder, telling Murdoc he could touch him.


	6. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they make up.

Murdoc tensed at contact automatically but made no move to respond with aggression; his hand instead moving to 2D’s then tugging him forward by the wrist into a tight hug. His face burying in his shoulder as he just allows himself to have this one sober hug; he wanted to do it a couple of minutes ago so he was glad to have the moment now.

“I’ll try not to pop you eh?” Murdoc joked.

"Kinda." 2D embraced him back giggling, caressing his hair as he was much taller than the bassist was. The other hand held his waist, tightly. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, almost regretting had given Murdoc a punch and yell at him. Cyborg must be looking at them confused...those entire human feelings... But who cares? "I missed you." He whispered.

Murdoc liked it, and as a result he didn’t want to let go of it so he stayed put, inhaling the scent that cave with 2D. He loved that he felt warm and good.

Cyborg was indeed staring, not knowing exactly what this strange human ritual was but curious enough to examine it, she inched a bit closer. Murdoc would peer at her over 2D’s shoulder quietly and sigh; it was his fault for making such a damn good artificial intelligence but he let her off for now.

He felt smaller than 2D but not in the worst of ways, being held by someone was comforting in a way he hadn’t really experienced sober. He found he really liked it.

Stuart couldn’t tell how much they just stood there..  Just feeling each other. He couldn't help but smile tightening even more the embrace. Now their bodies were touching each other. He was happy Murdoc started the approach... His heart was racing... Something into that hug told him the bassist had changed. At least a little. "See? It doesn't hurt." He sniffed Murdoc's hair... no sign if booze... was just salty but wasn't as greasy as it always was... another improvement. He should have taken showers those days.

The Satanist’s arms were strong... Different from his lanky and awkward covered in bandages ones. He felt home. Like he always belonged in there. Hoped murdoc felt the same.

 “No...no it doesn’t...” Murdoc agreed quietly, moving again but only to sweep 2D off his feet and squeeze him in a tight hug, lifting him with it before putting him down with a light chuckle.

“Hmm...I could get stuck doing that all day even, your warm and long limbs are weirdly comforting. But hey we got work to do and youuu” he poked 2D’s cheek with a nail. “Need to eat and take pills before I make you eh?”

"I cant breathe, Muds.." the singer said choking when he was lifted. "Okay I'll.. You won't have to make me..." he smiled combing his hair with his long fingers. "Well I guess we did a real good work today.. " he couldn't help but blush when that nail touched his cheek.

The singer moved to grab whatever Murdoc had made him and sat on the bed. When he had his back turned to the bassist he said "You can hug me anytime you want. I won’t bite." He took the pills. "Fanks, Muds"  and sweetly smiled.

Murdoc didn't have to do much to melt the singer's heart... He had a good soul and his nature was to forgive... and forget. Sometimes a curse, sometimes a bless. Murdoc again melted hearing his nickname coming back to Stuart’s mouth.

 “Yeah yeah, I know just eat your damn food” Murdoc felt at least somewhat better. Cyborg grabbed his wrist however, which caught his attention and happy mood. He grumbles as she reaches up to him and presses an ice pack to the large bruise on his cheek from 2D’s solid punch.

He can’t stop her, or get mad. He knew she wasn’t Noodle but her face made him feel like she was and the way she pressed the ice to his aching cheek, it filled the hole in his heart from losing Noodle to some degree.

Cyborg was learning as time went on. She knew orders came first but she also valued Murdoc’s wellbeing and mood. It’s why she gave him the best smile she could, humans did that to comfort people but she wasn’t very good at it, so it turned to a scary face instead.

“You still need to work on that, luv.” Murdoc chided at her softly, staying leaned down so she could help him while he waited for 2D to eat.

Stuart stared at the cyborg’s action... Wondering from where did that piece of metal grabbed that bag of ice. But he knew that was something real Noodle would do... He knew that Noodle was far older than that sodding robot look like... There were years she was missing, damn. 2D just sighed and began eating, his heart aching missing her. Murdoc went back to his own self.. Was that something good? After all they all needed to “work up” on things...

"She cares about you..." He said softly to the bassist. That was something unexpected as she just obeyed orders. Could cyborgs really develop human’s feelings? Was Murdoc that intelligent to create something superb as that? Stuart's mind raced with questions.

 “Hmm... She acts like she does... I don’t know if it’s genuine but it’s enough eh?” He leans into the cold reaching his hand up to pinch her cheek a bit, she lets out a soft laugh that she had gradually learned was the correct response to that action.

“She learns... it’s hard to tell if it’s feeling or just a program learning like it’s supposed to... She is only part machine after all”

Murdoc was certainly intelligent but he needed help with this creation at the last few days of construction. Adept in the arcane it was superb in making this work, perhaps he shouldn’t call it a cyborg if the dark arts were used somewhere along the line but it sounded more impressive that way.

"Everyone can learn. Even her." Stuart said absentmindedly eating and feeling some relief from his headache as the painkillers began working. "I learned to not dislike her... we even talked when you were away. She's curious, just like noodle was..."

Murdoc had really changed someway, he hated to be touched... Maybe he understood what it feels like to be cared. Even from a robot.

He hums “It’s how she was made to be... She is mainly for my protection... I didn’t... she isn’t a replacement I know that’s stupid.”  Murdoc has gradually moved to sit on the floor with cyborg in front of him patching up little cuts and bruises from the fight earlier as well as the others on his arm from breaking the window a couple of nights back.

“She talks more than you think, mainly when she doesn’t know something” he keeps one hand on the ice pack so she wouldn’t get distressed at him ignoring his wellbeing “But all that goes out the window in a combat situation. I didn’t really want to die like a dog so I made her to protect me I guess...”

Stuart noticed Murdoc had many more bruises than what he gave him.... Something happened that he didn't dare to ask.

"I know... but anyway I guess it's easier to get rid of a robot than a human... " He shrugged and looked at Murdoc didn't bothering if she was hearing or not. "So I bet you had to be pretty patient with her, Muds..." he smiled. "And after all you're here... Alive and kicking .. So I guess she could do pretty well the function she was designed to..." he ate the last bit of his sandwich.

 “I just wanted to feel better, or somehow bring her back.” He brushes cyborgs hair from her face with a finger “I won’t lie about that to you.”

Cyborg smiles at him again, better than the last time, as 2D seemed to have been doing it a lot more than usual. It was easy to replicate.

She attempted to do something similar to him but he moved from it with a growl and a warning look that she immediately recognized as ‘that’s enough, back off’ so she did. Getting up and gathering the first aid stuff she got up and saluted lightly before leaving the room to put things away.

Murdoc’s mood seemed to sour at the last attempt of contact from the machine despite their progress earlier murdoc clearly had a certain line he had regarding the cyborg.

"I miss her too. A lot." That was all 2D could say... After all those angry words he said about her being dead. Slowly and hesitantly, 2D put what he was thinking into action. As she was away, he took off his shirt, stood up and with some more steps managed to sat up in front of the bassist. He really wanted to know if he had made some improvement. He wrapped the bag of ice into his shirt so he wouldn't be burned from cold, his hands were soft. And gently put it on Murdoc’s sore side of the face.

"My fault. You helped me, I help you." He said smiling but not apologizing. If Murdoc shoved him now, well at least he tried. He didn't want cyborg's company, but how about his? He was hugged before.. A long embrace actually. That was a good signal.

Murdoc’s wide eyes met 2D’s as the man was utterly shirtless, he can’t help but give him a look over before his cautious poise settled and relaxed into the touch “It’s not like I haven’t been punched before...”

He allowed it, shoving down the voice of his dad or his brother that haunted him whenever he showed some kind of vulnerability, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the soothing sensation.

“Don’t lose sleep over it... I had it coming”

"It's not... like I haven't cut me before..." the singer giggled looking to somewhere on the floor and after to his own arms. He couldn't even remember the last time they spent that amount of time together and Murdoc wasn't drunk. He thought that only a drunken Murdoc could handle him.

As Murdoc didn't push him "Sorry for that, mate." He whispered controlling the strength he put against his face. Now with closed eyes Murdoc seemed trully vulnerable. Stuart smiled, Murdoc wasn't angry.

 “You shouldn’t do that to yourself, mate...” his eyes open to grab one of Stuart’s arms gently; eyes fixed on it and his face frowning. “Hurt those pretty arms of yours and now you can’t wear nice shirts at concerts or anything like that... Damn it” he felt bad, it was like scratching a nice car, he guessed. 2D was good looking and meant a lot to him even though he wouldn’t say anything like that.

To see self-inflicted damage was upsetting he didn’t understand why exactly all he could explain it as for now was damage to something that was his.

He lightly strokes over 2D’s arm with his thumb as he keeps thinking.

"As you said Mate.. They’ll heal. And you took care of them for me, So they'll do it even faster... I'll be wearing anything in no time..." he smiled, silently enjoying the rub on his arm.

"You're hurt too... a little more than the punch I gave you..." Stuart rubbed some bruises on his arm carefully... looking into the bassist's eyes with genuine concern. "We’re really similar in some ways, Muds..." Stuart deep inside knew murdoc wasn't worried about t shirts and concerts,  it must be something else he couldn't read in his eyes.

Murdoc winced a little at Stuart noticing evidence of other injuries but he doesn’t open up about them; not yet. “I get drunk a lot mate...who knows what I get up to”

He keeps his hand on Stuart’s arm,eyes flicking to meet 2D’s quietly before he smirks and gives his forehead a playful poke “how long are you planning on playing nurse eh..? I usually pay for birds to do that...”

Stuart could imagine what he had done after he left the office... But wansnt a good moment to mention.

"You're lucky I don't charge you." He gently smiled and let his arm go. He couldnt help but feel jealous thinking about birds with murdoc. Hesitantly Stuart took that ice bag away from his face. He changed it from his other hand and gently rubbed where it was sore feeling how cold his skin was. "will be fine." he caressed his face, first time not feeling scared and smiled looking at him, faces a little more closer.

There’s a deep sound that comes out of Murdoc resembling a purr, leaning into 2D’s hand eagerly, this contact thing wasn’t so hard at all, he could choose to be civil and to let loose. His eyes were a dangerous mix of daring and playfulness.

“You know I would probably pay in fake money D...or other ways~”

He felt daring, free even, they could be whatever they wanted here and if 2D wanted to let in... well what if Murdoc could provide? There was the fear there of being... Ugly inside or even out once the singer got that close but there was the thrill and the utter terror he had of facing his death and an eternity in hell.

"I owe you my soul, don't I..?" Stuart smiled, clearly unaware of the bassist's real intentions... He noticed he liked his touch, so before pulling his hand back he hesitantly put the other on his other side of face... Caressing with his thumb. He licked his own lips trying to control his nerves and blinked twice, never leaving the bassist's eyes. "No more fake things Muds... Please."

Murdoc hums, settling as his face is held, his gaze surprisingly gentle as he held it. “Nothing is fake with you mate... You got my word” he turned his head to give a gentle nuzzle into 2D’s hand; he was testing the waters of how far this affection could go. Toning himself down some as to not scare his best friend away.

"I mean..." He nuzzled into the singers hand. The shape of Murdoc's nose made the contact a little ... unique. "Never mind..." He was mesmerized how Murdoc was close... That was dangerous a voice screamed into his mind. He caressed him with both hands, specially using his thumb, Murdoc's face looked a way smaller ‘cuz his hands were big. "You're warm..." All he managed to say that wasn’t dumb.

He laughed lightly, enjoying the attention and contact far too much, smiling in a way that wasn’t filled with malice or mischief. It was rare for him to smile like that. It felt strange for him to just lightheartedly enjoy something.

“Weird considering I had a pack of ice squished against my face for God knows how long... Bloody thing is probably water by now”

Stuart's hands were cold... As he was growing nervous. "And my shirt should be soaking wet by now..." He almost forgot that bag laying on the floor, turned to look at it "Fuck, you're right" and he laughed as well showing his lack of teeth. "Sometimes I forget about everything when I'm with you." he let go his face just smiling at him. This time Murdoc didn't ordered him to leave. He stood silently looking at the bassist. "Mate, you should see your face..."

He wanted to curse at the loss of those cold hands on his face, months without physical contact and a pining heart ready to burst, they did wonders for him but he bit back any sound or comment about how he wanted them to stay glued there. At Stuart’s comment, though Murdoc blinked and felt at his face with a frown “What? Is there something on it?”

"You're beautiful." Stuart said without any hesitation. "Even with one side redder and swollen than the other." He giggled, blushing. He dared do to another thing... He gently put his hand over Murdoc's. "There's nothing on it." he rubbed gently his hand. Stuart wanted to show him again that he could be touched from many ways.

Murdoc was a bit thrown by the comment, eyes widening and he had to swallow down a massive lump in his throat as he felt his once cold face heat up. Oh that was what embarrassment felt like, he had almost forgotten after he left his childhood in ashes and punched anyone who made him feel anything remotely close to it.

“Y-yeah? I mean of course I know I’m super attractive no matter how many times my face gets hit it just gets better..” he closes up a bit to defend the softer side of Murdoc Niccals; embarrassment was a bit too vulnerable for his liking, but the contact from 2D eased him some. “I’ve told you your pretty plenty eh? Only suits you return the favor…” Murdoc placed his hand on 2D’s wrist then slowly moved it up his arm, carefully caressing over the bandages.

“Just don’t damage any more of your pretty skin alright? “ light flirting with his singer wasn’t what he imagined he would do here but here he was, living fewer than ever.

"I promise I won’t if you don’t do...." he rubbed his arm again "I know you did this..." he cracked a smile and squeezed his hand.   "And I know you do lots of things when drunk... just don't.. Hurt yourself okay, please." He felt his heart tightening, murdoc would probably mock him... but the truth was the singer was terrified of the idea of losing him.

“It was an anger thing D...not a pain thing” he lets the singer worry to his heart’s content; he got it, seeing wounds on your friend was upsetting he knew it firsthand. He shook his head at the thought of 2D being scared of him dying; he knew he came to this island to die and that was fine but with the way 2D’s eyes look at him in such a pathetic way...he can’t help but regret being so resigned to the role of prey.

"It... doesn’t matter.. Just, don't. We're supposed to be together... I guess.  I don't wanna lose my best mate... not for that, not for this island, not for anything.." he finally admitted... Murdoc was giving up he could feel it... Stuart hoped that he understands what he was feeling about the singer ‘cuz he felt the same. "If you die, I die with you." Stuart didn't want to accept but he would lose his mind without murdoc. He tenderly smiled and changed his hand on his arm back to his face. "Got it...?" He had big round black eyes staring at the bassist, seeing his soul.

Murdoc swallowed down the lump in his throat at those words. Feeling some kind of fear at the thought; getting someone killed over his shit was what made him end up here, he didn’t want that happening again.

 

The hand on his face eased his nerves a bit, warm contact welcome and his eyes meeting the singers before he nods lightly “Yeah...well...don’t really feel like dying just yet so don’t go checking out or anything...I’d find you”

Stuart tried to show some care or comfort to the bassist. The best way he could. "That's okay, mate..." he gently put a thumb over his lower lip, in a playful way, not lust one. He could feel his rough face for some time without shaving. It was funny... so he stared a bit longer his face... while Murdoc rubbed his arm. It was such a sweet touch, intimate. Stuart felt he could do anything to Murdoc now... He cupped his face again with both hands and kissed his forehead. His mother used to do this when he was younger and scared. He thought he could to the same with the bassist.

 “You know mate...” Murdoc began as he bowed his head some. The soft kiss on his temple made some wall in Murdoc break, he wanted to break more things but in the least destructive way he could think of.

“I don’t think I want to die here, there’s a lot more we could be doing...”

He grabbed 2D’s chin when the man was going to pull away from the forehead kiss, eyes hungrily looking to 2D’s lips. Despite his actions not being lustful, Murdoc was a mess of lust and wants; he had liked 2D a long time, he didn’t want to ignore all this feeling shit anymore and 2D wanted honesty. So he would get it.

Afraid to have his face punched the singer without reasoning just asked "May I hug you again, Muds..?" in a whisper... he knew was an awkward request, they were on the floor so would be something difficult to do.. But he thought that was something easier to receive a "yes" than to ask if he could kiss him. they were close but his fear was speaking loudly, some kind of survival instinct... He wanted murdoc to know how he felt... after any further pace. He wouldn’t bare to be used. like all the people he used to sex in his life... and Stuart could tell by the look he gave him, that he wanted his body, and the singer already given him his soul.

Murdoc pauses before smirking and laughing a bit “Mate, you just kissed my forehead... You think of you give me one of those lovely hugs of yours I’m going to yell or something? Of course you can.”

He couldn’t blame him exactly, he was unpredictable and the fear was well founded no doubt of that but he wanted to reassure 2D that contact was... Okay.

Murdoc could make the exception; just for Stuart, just for him. He would let him in slowly, if he didn’t like what he saw though; Murdoc was likely to not trust anyone like that again.

For now though, the singer had earned it.

Stuart just smiled and sat on his knees, changing position so he could give him a hug. Was just a shitty excuse so he could talk to him without seen the bassist's expression. He knew he was shirtless, so he would feel those claws against his skin. He wrapped his bony arms around Murdoc... sighing and reuniting courage to spit those words out.

"Murdoc I.." fuck this was going to be difficult " I just want to say..." He swallowed the giant lump in his throat "That I have... feelings, stupid ones toward you... like you say..." He giggled "I don't see you as a band member only... or a best mate only... I always liked you... and yes, the way you should be probably thinking... the way I shouldn’t..." he tightened the hug, feeling Murdoc would push him away or ask him to leave again. "I'm sorry." He buried his face in the crook of his neck "If you hate me or something, it's okay... I can deal with that. Just... don't go away okay? Please don't ask me to leave... You're all I have." he sighed again resting his head on his shoulder feeling stupid but someway lighter. He would never learn to keep his mouth shut anyway.

Murdoc at first was utterly glad to have arms on him again, a low rumble of a purr in his throat as he calmed and held 2D to him comfortably.

The least he could do was listen now as 2D, basically poured out his honest to good heart to him. It wasn’t something he didn’t exactly expect already; he had suspected the idiot had delusions of loving him or whatever he thought he was and it was one of the many reasons it was so easy to get angry and closed off.

Murdoc was avoidant of love, even now it made his limbs tense and his mood anxious as he listened, he hated that someone could love him after everything was said and done. But he knew he couldn’t just hit or yell and make everything worse; he had promised to work on this.

“I see...” he says with a deep breath out thinking over what to say “Well er...I’m not gonna go anywhere eh?” He would soothingly stroke 2D’s back as he spoke. The bassist just couldn’t say what he wanted to hear of course, not yet; and as he couldn’t say it so he would rely on silent gestures.

"Fank you, Muds." Stuart's heart tightened... he knew he wouldn’t feel the same, not ever. But that was okay... He wouldn't go away. That was what mattered. A real big step when talking about Murdoc. Stuart fought himself not to cry, everything was just fine, just the way they should be. He had the courage to let it all out and felt proud of himself. He just melted with Murdoc’s touch on his back. It didn’t hurt. Naive boy, he would only accept a kiss or anything if he knew... it wasn’t fake, his heart wouldn’t bare it.

He sighed again resting his head on his shoulder still, silently. Murdoc was warm and he didn’t feel alone after so many days. He rubbed his back in return... absentmindedly he whispered.. "Maybe in time... you'll want to be mine..." and smiled to himself feeling relieved.

 

 


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they got close when making what they both love the most: Music.

 

Murdoc pauses for a moment, listening to 2D as he sang until he was sure he was finished, then he gets up with a low grunt, lifting 2D with him. He didn’t want to be in this room a second longer, the pressure of the water and the echoing sound of the whale unsettled the mood so he carried 2D with him to the elevator and to his office. They did have work to do after all but murdoc hated being under the island and he knew it wasn’t good for 2D either. A little show of care.

His singer was light, easy to carry around for a man who wasn’t even excessively strong like Murdoc was. He had indeed gained some in his recent runaway and escapades but not enough to be irregular. He stands in the doorway of his office, it was still a bit messy and his window was still smashed; he hadn’t bothered to fix it yet but he moves past it and sits on one of the comfortable chairs with 2D in his lap as they just held each other.

Stuart was surprised with his sudden movement, but didn’t dare to say a word. He liked being held, especially for murdoc... He didn’t know where were they going, but anywhere was better than his bedroom, so he closed his eyes and let Murdoc do whatever he wanted with him.... He said earlier they needed to work, so let’s work. At least singing or producing would divert attention from his thoughts. The singer held Murdoc a little tighter in order not to fall, but he was strong, much stronger then Stuart remembered him.

Stuart noticed that the room was wasted when he first opened his eyes, but didn’t dare to ask... Now he knew where all those bruises came from. Well, now they were in the same place that Murdoc told him to leave days ago.. However, something inside the singer told him this time things could end better.

Murdoc reaches to the drawer to the side and rifles through it to grab a notebook and mull over it as he tried to find the next song for the album that 2D could help with. Comfortable as he was they had a deadline but at least he could bask in the physical contact for a while.

Stuart opened his eyes when he sat together with the bassist, he really though they would work apart, but he didn’t bother to have a place... so soft to sit. He rested his head on the crook of his neck while he looked to the notebook on Murdoc's hand and held him tightly. But didn’t ask what was written in it.

Murdoc kept a slow pace of stroking 2D’s back as he looked over the notebook, eyeing _On a Melancholy Hill_ and humming a little of how he wanted it to go.

As he relaxed with Stuart on him, eyes flicking to him then he nudged him lightly “Fetch a keyboard you can hold on here then come back and sit down... On my lap I-if you want.” he mutters. Murdoc liked the closeness more than he cared to admit so he wouldn’t mind making music with Stuart up against him.

Stuart nodded standing up slowly and looking into that mess for his small keyboard. Thankfully, he found it intact before needing to ask Murdoc where it could be. He took out some dust and sand that was on it, since the window didn’t  exist anymore, everything was salty with the sea air. He went back to his lap, as he was told to. Stuart not in his bolder dreams ever imagined creating music with Murdoc the way they were. He smiled, feeling his heart and soul warmed. There was much better than that sodding record booth..

Murdoc settles where he was, lighting his pipe that was nearby, taking a puff then  writing in his notebook, copying notes from one page to another before giving the note page to 2D to work out.

Murdoc didn’t necessarily give 2D strict instructions, when he did they were in terms he could understand “You got a lot of work for this one, I want you to play along the entire song, take the fans for a ride through the ocean or-or something like that. Something calm and mellow with some notes that repeat and accompany those lovely vocals of yours...I have basics but you can twist and turn to your heart’s content until I like it”

Stuart nodded thinking about his request. He took a little lok through the window... "Ride through the ocean huh?" He whispered to himself. "Hum for me what are you thinking of Muds... I'll try to accompany you with keyboard ..." Stuart already knew the lyrics... All he needed to do was put it all together... "On a melancholy hill... there's a plastic tree..." He began lowly, trying to find the notes that fit with the lyrics.... After he would  think what to put between each verse. The lyrics were so sweet the melody needed to be too... like a lullaby, the singer smiled to himself thinking about that... something soft that repeated through the song...

Murdoc crooned as 2D worked his magic. His eyes shutting and his hand resting on 2D’s hip as he mouthed along to the words and tapped with his free hand.

He loved this song, one of his best in his opinion even though it was drunkenly written the first time his feelings once again were shouted through his music, set free.

“Cause you are my medicine when your close to me...when your close to me” he sings out softly, watching 2D do the beat; thinking about some vocals that could accompany the pause between verses to fit the mood. He loved it 2D was amazing like this. And he couldn’t help admire him.

Stuart smiled hearing that British accent of Murdoc’s voice singing his own lyrics... He shivered with that hand on his hip but liked it. When he thought the melody was good enough he began playing, laying on the bassist, one hand with the keyboard and another the notebook, Murdoc didn’t have to hold anything more, just him... The singer let the music guide him... and hoped that was what the Satanist wanted, a _travel through the ocean_... He smiled, for the first verses he found that what he had could be good... the rest of the song could be the same sweet melody. He loved creating with Murdoc... "Well you can't get what you want but you can get me..."

Murdoc sings along when he feels it, tugging 2D a bit closer as they made superb music together. It made him feel lighter, happy even. Forgetting his own problems.

Now and again he would note down some things on how the final version should sound with a big grin on his face. He was like this when they wrote the first album, absolutely passionate and in awe of 2D and what he could do.

He loved being able to tug the other man close by the hip, rest his head on his shoulder as he watched those skilled fingers work; it was utterly worth everything. Just for this one moment.

Stuart was infatuated. He never felt so light like on that moment. When he finished that part He asked whispering "Is that okay Muds...?" Trying to get him out of his trance... he loved the sweet sensation of Murdoc near him, so different from that numb and sad face he carried all those days when they were on the island... The bassist transformed himself. And 2d helped someway, he felt happy for that too.

He pressed his head against Murdoc’s when he put his on his shoulder closing his eyes and resting the hands on his lap almost let the things fall on the floor.  He felt relaxed. Stuart never felt the bassist so near without any anger... it was magical what music was able to do to him.

When he stop whole room was just completely silent... all that could be heard were their heartbeats and breaths...  the waves crashing outside.. birds singing. All that remembered beach and peace.

Murdoc was soothed. Absolutely relaxed and left to his paradise that was 2D, him and his island. There were a few things that would make it perfect but he banished the morbid thoughts for now.

“It was absolutely fantastic mate... Give it a few tweaks and it’s ready for recording” he can’t help it, moving to nuzzle into 2D’s neck with utter affection.

Arms holding the singer tight against him, his fingers still rested on Stuart’s hip but working their way up to stroke at his skin. Murdoc was greedy when it came to affection. He wanted to take and cover all he could have.

Stuart didn't dare to say anything else about record or anything... it was good. All that mattered. He turned himself to the side curling into Murdoc’s lap.. Resting his head on his chest... not bothering if he would complain that there was work to do and he was lazy... he already told him how he felt so it was okay. He just wanted Murdoc’s touch... actually he wanted to kiss him... but it was far too much.

"May we stay a bit longer like this Muds...? Please...?" He closed his eyes feeling himself much smaller than he was. Hugging the note and the keyboard on his lap.

Murdoc doesn’t pay much mind, grunting as the singer shifted on him. “I don’t see a problem with...staying here as long as your still and cause no trouble… huh?”

The hand on Stuart’s waist squeezes the skin lightly in a playful manner “Though, who knows what two handsome young men alone on an island can get up to haw haw~”

He was flirting again, blatantly and unashamed as he held Stuart tight, fingernails dragging up his side to give a tingling sensation.

Stuart was naive.. He just laughed. Felt himself comfortable and safe... but he shivered each time Murdoc rubbed those nails against his bare skin... he was shirtless in the end. "I won’t do anything, Muds.." he leaned closer opening his eyes. He lifted his head and looked at Murdoc with his big black holes "What do you mean..?" He asked confused.... flirting wasn't something the singer was good at. Not in making or understanding. He was more literate.

Murdoc rose a brow at him, of course his light flirting went over the idiots head. With a humored snort he leans in and under 2D’s chin to lightly kiss toward his ear so he can whisper “I mean... We can relieve quite a lot of stress without any birds around..”

In all honesty his heart was in his throat out of nerves of being blatantly rejected. But Murdoc was quite certain he had picked up the right hints of what Stuart wanted especially after his confession downstairs.

Stuart shivered... Murdoc’s actions were pretty clear about what he wanted from him. "A-are you sure...?" He panted. If he had pupils, they would be dilated at that moment. "It's me who you're talking to Muds... " the singer wanted to make sure Murdoc was aware of what he was about to do and with who. He slowly cupped his face with both hands, giving him permission to do what he wanted and softly rubbing his nose against the broken one of the older man, staring at him with most sincere and sweet eyes. 2D wasn't the birds he shagged... he would be on the side of his bed the other day, and the other and forever it Murdoc wanted. He wouldn’t disappear like the birds he used to fuck one night only. Stuart wanted to feel... special at least to Murdoc. Even if he didn't feel anything from him.

Besides the fact that he missed sex. Stuart thought that it could ruin their friendship... ‘cuz he felt something, and murdoc anything. That made him feel sad. He didn't feel any lust or malice... he was more kind of the ... romantic lad. And knew he could give what Murdoc wanted and go away... he would never chose to be only with him.

Murdoc purred in his throat, moving to kiss lightly along 2D’s jaw, unlike his singer Murdoc had no concept of romance; it was all living and loving as fast as he could.

Heated kisses and sweating bodies creating a mess of passion and whatever is the closest thing to love, he could feel.

“Yeah, yeah and it’s you who’s with me on this damn island... and who I want moaning and howling on this very seat as I treat you real nice...I want to...apologize? Or..ugh confess” he made air quotes at the word looking annoyed at using it “In..the only way I know how which is physical...and raw and...blimey mate I’m so attracted to you right now~”

For his surprise, Stuart already knew what he wanted, but didnt expect he would be so sincere telling him out loud... His heart raced and eyes widened. He thought for a second, thinking if this could be a good idea.. "Muds I... I just want you to love me." He whispered, pecking his lips. His hands moved from his face to the back of his neck interlacing his fingers in his black hair as he pressed his forehead against Murdoc's. "Just that." and closed his eyes. Maybe his way of showing care was a bit different from stuart... and he felt ready to give him his body, the only thing left almost untouched. He had already given him his heart and soul.

Murdoc resisted the urge to chase the kiss he wanted, swallowing before grabbing 2D’s face in his hands firmly “Listen mate...I’ll...do my best...to give you everything you want...”

He kept eye contact with those black orbs, intense gaze focused on Stuart as he tried to express sincerity.

That was almost what Stuart want to hear. Now he didn’t care anymore, the singer kissed the man in front of him after hearing his words like his life depended on it. Stuart didn’t kissed well... he was awkward in his kisses... but tried his best, he was craving for it for a long time. He messed his hair as desire took over himself.

He growls with satisfaction, pulling 2D against him by his hips. Of course Murdoc was very experienced at kissing, utterly dominating it as he pushes his infuse past 2D’s lips, he probably tasted like alcohol and smoke but ah it wasn’t anything 2D wasn’t used to, his hands crawling up 2D’s body to caress where he could.


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where body meets body.

Murdoc Niccals was a feverish lover, all hands and teeth. He thinks he accidentally bites 2D’s lip when he parts to attack the singer’s neck with kisses and bites, utterly lost in his lustful pursuit.

Stuart knew how Murdoc’s nature should be in sex... Due to the marks that birds he shagged showed when they left his Winnie... They even walked in a strange way... Something in the taste of that kiss and that bite turned the singer on, besides smoke and booze he could feel blood, his own from a cut on his lip and the pain made him feel, good... he didn’t know some kinds of bruises could be so tasty...

As Stuart usually shagged birds, he didn’t have had the opportunity to be dominated... and Murdoc’s claws all over his body showed him how he would like to feel submissive. He accidentally moaned when murdoc kissed him back with same strength then he did. When the bassist attacked his neck all he could do was moan his name and grab him by his neck. He wanted to change position so he could sit facing him on his lap. Stuart was very easy to please and to beg... this could be really interesting for murdoc as he would like to take orders from the older man.

Murdoc was utterly taken with how submissive 2D was, it was clear as his enthusiasm grew and his hands went lower to 2D’s thighs. His teeth nipping at his neck and shoulder to leave marks wherever he could think of in his current position. The way the man was moaning and squirming was driving him up a wall and Murdoc honestly wanted to just go wild and push 2D against a wall as he fucked him hard.

But alas he had feelings to show to satisfy his singers needs, and he promised to do through actions. It’s why he speaks, why he wraps his arm around his waist and kisses along his neck tenderly “Tell me what you want to happen next D”

Stuart gasped... No one of the chicks asked him what to do next... as he always did what he pleased and didn't care about them. "I.." he panted feeling dizzy from his kissing.. "Want you ... to make me feel good... to.. Touch me ... And make me yours... Mu'doc..". He kissed his hair as he was kissing his neck... he had a light shade of red on his cheeks... bruises and hickeys could be seen where Murdoc attacked him... "Anyway you want..." Stuart was kind in sex, needy.  That's how he learned to be... And he wanted Murdoc to do whatever he pleased to him, show him why he was called a Sex God

Murdoc; utterly thrilled at the prospect of doing anything to 2D can’t help but let his mind run wild, his grin widening and hands moving to turn Stuart to face him. It was then that he would kiss him again  but he made sure to slow it down a bit, tug  him by the small of his back and slowly guide him through a proper snog; one those good for nothing birds he had had before would have given him.

Murdoc fully intended to give Stuart a reason to stay. Even if after all this opening up shit things go bad and Stuart hates whatever Murdoc keeps under wraps; at least the sex would have been good and that would be something to celebrate. Shoving the insecurities down he keeps his hands securely on his singer, for now he had him and if he was any good at what he does he wouldn’t ever lose his grip.

Stuart discovered when facing him that Murdoc could be really skillful in other things beyond music. His tongue felt amazing... and his lack of teeth helped this new feeling... the smile he gave him made his legs turn into jelly. Murdoc was really happy that they were about to shag or the was just lust mixed with desire? Nevermind. He couldn’t help but spread his legs and sit completely on Murdoch’s lap, he knew he was skinny and his weight wouldn’t bother murdoc. he was just telling him how bad he wanted and needed the bassist... this way their both erections could rub each other and he moaned the Satanist’s name, wrapping his bony arms around his neck and shivering, from arousal, fear and passion. He gave him an open mouthed kiss back, but he let the Satanist guide him as he wished. Stuart felt behind all hands and teeth there was some... feeling, in the way he held him, so careful and tender.

Murdoc was confident in bed, his reputation with the ladies (and even with men) spoke volumes of his skill and no doubt enthusiasm. Usually sex was like a high speed car race, Murdoc would chase his own orgasm at a leisurely pace while he rammed into the other person to edge them to the finish line; only at the top of the threshold would he overtake them and have his own pleasure satisfied.

To him, this was the best way to go as it satisfied his partner and made him out to be quite the skilled one that they could come back to any time.

Right now however, his mind was drawing up blanks. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to take it all the way right now or if he just wanted to give Stuart the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. Both sounded absolutely marvelous but one would cross a certain line he wasn’t so sure about yet.

He parts from their messy kiss to nip and kiss 2D’s collarbone, hands unbuckling his own belt and removing whatever clothes remained on Stuart.

While doing so he seemed to decide where he was taking this and, as if he had a point to prove

Stuart Just let Murdoc do what he pleased. He moaned when he marked the singer. 2D tried to help him taking off his own clothes, standing up... but he's just to awkward for that, so he almost fell on the floor doing it... face redder than before.. He was dizzy and all his blood seemed to go to his lower waist part. He wasn't very good on being sexy so he just rushed to be naked, unsure of where they were going to do it, as there was no bed near and many shattered pieces of things in the floor...

He hasn’t done sex in many different places than a bedroom in his life... anyway, maybe they could fit both on that chair. He was in front of Murdoc completely unsure of his own body and didn't have courage to take off his boxers. He was looking Murdoc took of his clothes, as a voyeur, rubbing the back of his arm... He could masturbate just seeing him stripping that he could come. The singer was afraid of doing something wrong or that annoyed Murdoc.. But the bulge in his underwear was visible and he had a smile on his face. A gentle one... Not lustful.

Murdoc cursed when the singer flailed around in a way that was just about as graceful as a stupid flamingo with one leg but the singers clear enthusiasm toned Murdoc frustration down some.

He had probably not done this often especially with a guy; Murdoc was half sure he could count the amount of times 2D had had sex on one hand but who knows, the boy was craftier than he gave him credit for.

At the smile 2D gave him Murdoc returns it with a large grin, tongue sliding past his teeth as he tugged the now stood up singer toward him by the hips so he could kiss, lick and bite the parts of Stuart’s body he couldn’t reach before. Long nails hooking under the waistband of his boxers as Murdoc considered giving 2D the best blowjob of his damn life.

Now and again he would leave a mark here and there, teeth leaving rosy pink stains on the skin of his stomach, chest and now his hip as murdoc got lower and lower.

Stuart's eyes widened... was Murdoc about to do what he was thinking? This only could be a dream... He closed his eyes and bit his lips panting... each kiss and bite Stuart let out a low groan... He just watched the bassist going lower and lower sending the singer Goosebumps... already knowing what was going to happen... He thought his legs would wobble and he could fall at anytime.. but 2D remained standing with all the strength he still got. He caressed Murdoc’s hair with one hand and bit the other in order to make less noise, face redder than an apple. He looked down just to see the bassist staring at him back, with that grin of his... eating him alive.. A hunger that no one showed him before.. His cock throbbed with that vision: the Satanist kneeling in front of him... much more interesting than any of the birds he had shagged... especially because Murdoc was completely sober.... He said his name in a low tone rubbing his lower lip with his thumb as an invitation.

Murdoc looked sinful. His eyes narrowed with prideful glee as Stuart looked down at him like that. It made him much more comfortable with the idea knowing he had the power here despite lowering himself to his knees.

He felt better, much better.

His fingers yank 2D’s boxers down with a firm pull before his hands return to 2D’s hips, one moving to the floor to support Murdoc some as he wasted little time getting ‘stuck in’ as they say.

The bassist starts by licking right along the shaft, he was always a god awful tease with his irregularly long tongue so why would this occasion be any different?

The Satanist laps and kisses where he can along 2D’s cock before stopping in front of the tip to take it in his mouth just a little, he would draw this out if he could help it. Make it memorable and less messy.

2D couldn't help but yelp when that last piece of his cloth were taken. God he was naked...  now in a much more pleasurable way..   His leg hair shivered as he felt the long nails of Murdoc running over them, pulling off his underwear and releasing his now aching erection. Wasn't him too old to kneel on the wooden floor like that...  ? No, bollocks.

Stuart melted feeling that long tongue tasting him... He was scared his sharp teeth could hurt him, but Murdoc was superb in sex.. that was all he desired for a while now. He stared at him as he worked, mesmerized... his cock was already oozing precum, but it only helped Murdoc do his job. He was drooling with his mind numb from pleasure. The singer just messed with his hair gently "fuck Mu'doc..."

Murdoc was luckily very good at keeping his teeth away from biting anywhere unsavory. Years of sexual experience (and practicing with the odd neck of a alcohol bottle) gave him expert control over his mouth and the things that he took into it.

Which right now was the head of 2D's cock, which he was treating to gentle licks as he slowly slid more in his mouth.

Murdoc would say “thank you” if he could. 2D wasn’t pulling on him, or moving on his own; this not only made it easier to not hurt the singer but made Murdoc so much more calm and comfortable in this position; his knees were no doubt going to be red after this but he could live with that. The noises and expressions his singer made were delicious and encouraged him to take the whole thing into his mouth and then some, his tongue curling round the length in his mouth with a long purr of satisfaction.

Stuart was feeling so much pleasure right now... his toes curled and he almost pulled Murdoc’s hair, but he noticed the older male liked that pace... He was in charge so Stuart just kept caressing his hair and cheek with his fingertips...He wanted to give murdoc back some pleasure, he could see from where he was standing how hard he was...

But he would be passive and just enjoy what his... master? Yes, master just like says his bedroom's floor, wanted to do with him... so he controlled himself the best he could. After a while he found that was better tell the truth "Muds.. if.. If you keep like this... I won't ... last much longer..." he panted between words... He wanted to be a good boy and not ruin everything coming so early. he swallowed the amount of saliva he had into his mouth.. "I still.. Want you to fuck me... Murdoc..." he admitted in another words what he really want to happen flushing violently. Yes,Stuart was a lot needy, and he felt the urge to have the bassist inside him, on the floor on the chair, even standing, he needed murdoc. He _needed_ to feel filled and some way, _loved_ ; If Murdoc just knew how to do it physically, so it was how it was going to be.

Murdoc would pause, eyes flicking up to meet his partner’s as he sits with his dick in his mouth; tongue lightly stroking a few more times before he pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue lewdly with him.

He couldn’t exactly reject such a blatant request, 2D begged so nicely too him… By no means could deny that.

“Mhm...If I knew you were so desperate for a good shag mate I would have taken you to my bedroom or something…”

He grins wide at 2D from his spot between his legs “Well if that’s what you want sit on the chair.” He gets up to his feet, level with 2D for just a moment; that was enough to give him a quick kiss before he moved to his nearby desk to find some lube he kept in there.

"Well I suppose you can..  Make it a good shag anywhere we are ... you told me you wanted me on this chair moaning and howling..." 2D smiled trying his best to tease Murdoc. "And as I know you… I guess there's lube everywhere around here..." he giggled leaning against to what remained from the desk, as he wasn't feeling his legs properly, waiting for Murdoc to sit down... “We can shag in your bedroom some other time... i-i-if you want to..." he smiled flushing, daring even. The didn't even shagged yet and the singer was already thinking about another round....

 “Never know when I’m gonna need some lotion to smooth the ride haw haw” Murdoc took a quick swing of some rum out of the mini fridge before moving back over, lube in hand as he got on his knees again in front of 2D. “I’d use my tongue for revisiting partners but seem I think you haven’t done this before we will do it the old fashioned way”

Murdoc lifts Stuart’s legs over his shoulders, resting them there as he wets his fingers. He certainly wouldn’t mind making this a routine; 2D was responding well to him, eager and submissive, it really got him going and offered another distraction from the many problems he had at the moment. Not only a distraction, but a company.

Not to mention he had thought about it. Maybe once or twice. Stuart was his best friend, one of the only people who have stuck by him through thick and thin and he can’t help but...feel something for him; whatever it may be. In the end it wasn’t just sex.

Shaking off the feelings he seemed to be catching, Murdoc wasted little time pushing a finger into 2D to start prepping him, knowing full well the man was eager and the quicker he got this done the sooner he could sate his singers appetite for a mind blowing shag with the one and only Murdoc Niccals.

Stuart found very.... professional the way Murdoc was handling him. Very gentle and kind preparing him before... not raping as he thought Murdoc would do, thinking he was already used to be bottom. The last time he shagged a man was a long time ago.. he couldn't even remember his name... but let Murdoc think it was really his first time... maybe he could make it special. More than he was already doing.

 The singer moaned with that finger and his cock throbbed but suddenly he felt the urge of more... one finger wasn't enough. "Hey mate... I want you..." he bit his lip, again caressing his hair and flushing. Stuart tried his best to look confident staring down to the man between his legs doing all the work to him..  That wasn't what 2D was in mind when shagging Murdoc Niccals... He could almost feel his care.

Murdoc gave him a light smack on the head at the comment. “Be patient you loopy bastard” it was a scolding for his eagerness. The blue haired idiot would get himself hurt with his ridiculous enthusiasm. That wasn’t to say it was unappealing, the way he whined for more of Murdoc was utterly flattering and made his dick painfully hard.

It’s why he tried to hurry it up and push more fingers in as he went, one hand on one of Stuart’s thighs to keep it up.

“I get your excited and, love, I can admit I am too but I’ve been a dedicated Satanist for around 3 decades and it would be an insult to, not only my religion, but my reputation of a sex god to make this first time unpleasant for you due to shoddy preparation.” He thrusts his fingers in and out at a fair pace, stretching him out.

"You talk a lot, you old goth." 2D chuckled. "Sorry love, do as you please... I’m not the sex god here."He raised his hands in surrender. Stuart bit his tongue caressing where the older man slapped him. He wanted to say "thank you for all the care"... but it seemed Murdoc did like this with anyone he got. He moaned once again with more fingers added.... feeling almost what he was craving for.

He actually didn't care about pain or anything... he even liked to get hurt sometimes... Murdoc had always inflicted pain, so it was quite normal for him... he guessed in sex wouldn’t be any different.

Murdoc growled at the nickname playfully before sinking his teeth into Stuart’s thigh as he pushed a third finger in. His teeth sinking in to make a mark he wouldn’t soon forget.

His finger thrusting got a bit rougher too, eager to get him worked open. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer for Murdoc to withdraw his fingers and move himself over his singer in quite an imposing way.

His free hand fumbles for the lube again so he can coat his own erection with it and get this damn show on the road. Screw it he couldn’t wait any longer with the blue haired twat being so needy.

Stuart could tell that bite would leave a red mark.  But he didn't care. He yelped and felt a pang right on his cock. He knew some way Murdoc wanted to make what was his... And God how he wanted to be his right fucking now. His eyes widened seeing Murdoc that close over him and he panted with anxiety. The Satanist was gorgeous and for a moment the singer felt even more vulnerable than he already was.

2D finally smiled when he was about to do it. He spread his legs wide open and wrapped them awkwardly around Murdoc, as he had real long limbs. Stuart wrapped his arms on his shoulders too... hugging him.. He want to touch him, to believe everything was real, he wouldn't be able to sit on the next day probably... but all he could think about now was how bad he wanted Murdoc' s cock inside him. He leaned closer and their noses were millimeters apart but he didn't kiss him. Just looked into his eyes giving him permission to fuck him the way he pleased, wordlessly. Stuart even forgot his own aching erection for a moment. Lost into his eyes. He was in love with that old bastard... fuck.

Murdoc’s eyes stayed glued to Stuart’s as he grinded against his ass just a little before pushing just the head of his cock inside the singer. Sharp teeth bared in a focused snarl; his eyes shutting as he concentrated on easing his whole length in at a good pace.

Too fast would damage something as Murdoc wasn’t exactly small in terms of girth or size, so he kept himself controlled and slow until he was almost all the way in.

He was no doubt a gentle lover when he had to be; it once the standard bedroom etiquette was over Murdoc would be more than happy to fuck Stuart as hard as he can on every surface in his office. It took a lot of self-control to not just go with it, the tight muscles squeezing him were screaming at him for hot and heavy friction and he can’t help but rest his head on 2D’s shoulder and grip the leather of the seat as he shoved the last few inches in so he was fully inside his singer.

A low moan coming from deep in his chest.

Stuart couldn’t help but feel pain... yes that pain that he was already familiar with. So he closed his eyes letting out a low groan as he felt Murdoc filling himself... he panted furiously trying to lose his ass a bit to easy the job. Once when he found that the satanist was laying on his shoulder, he grabbed him even tighter; welcoming him to his body feeling every inch of the bassist... hugging him with both arms and legs. He loved hearing his voice that near it kinds turned him on even more.

Soon pain became pleasure and he could feel how near Murdoc was to his sweet spot... when he began moving 2D knew he would hit it. He gently caressed his hair messing with it a bit and kissed his neck gently.. Moaning next to his ear when he was almost all inside him... he licked his earlobe "Muds you're so big...". The singer knew his teeth wasn't going to help leave marks as the both front ones weren't there anymore so he decided to be kind and needy and massage his enormous ego.

Murdoc made a pleased purring sound, tense shoulders relaxing a little as 2D obviously buttered him up; he even shivered a bit at the attention to his ear.

As a response, or rather a retaliation he pressed his hips in with a quick thrust forward before he began a steady rhythm of moving himself in and out.

“Mhm...I’ve definitely not heard anyone say that before~”

His tongue slips out of his mouth to lap at a spot on 2D’s shoulder before biting lightly; he was getting prepared himself to turn up the heat, supporting himself securely as he thrusts slowly in and out of his singer.

Sweet Satan he wanted to hear him sing now.

He could make him scream if he wanted to; they were alone here.

Stuart was slow but he noticed the subtle sarcasm in the older man's voice.... of course other birds should have told him this... but he was skinny so he felt Murdoc almost ripping him in the middle. Fortunately, he knew he was longer, due to their height difference. With that quick thrust, Stuart felt him touching his prostate "Mu’doc!" He almost shout..  getting away from his ear so he would be deaf. 

Soon he began moving the singer felt in heaven.. He began shyly with low moans... but he knew he would be screaming when Murdoc finished with him. He clenched his ass tight so the satanist could feel his walls and he fell his head back against the seat eyes rolling into his head. "Mur.....doc..." he whispered, letting his mouth open and scratching the back of his neck with his short nails.

His cock was already oozing pre cum once more and he would do anything the bassist asked him to now... God he just want that moment to last. When they were one.

Murdoc’s keen ears pick up on 2D’s reactions as he moved. Thrusting into the spot the singer seemed to love so much with expert accuracy; the position was a bit uncomfortable but what was sex without a bit of strained muscles and raw knees?

Regardless Murdoc shifts their position lifting Stuart into his arms while keeping himself inside, giving him a large grin as he kept him firmly in place “Y-you weigh like nothing mate...lucky for me...you comfortable~?” He teases him as he moves to put the singer down on his back on the rug near his office desk. It was fuzzy and much more comfortable than the chair for them both.

Stuart wasn't thinking that they would shag like that. So no problem at all. He shook his head. "You can decide what to do with me... any position you like, Muds..."

"Just fuck me." He almost ordered. Feeling his bassist inside without moving was just too torturous, he wanted some action

He thought Murdoc would throw him against the wall and fuck him hard. The way they were they could go even to his bedroom.. He loved feeing Murdoc near... his voice, his care, his skin, his smell... he was in love.

Murdoc snorts "Keep it in your pants love...oh wait they’re somewhere...errrr..over there" he points behind them as he starts thrusting again without missing much of a beat; a cheeky grin on his face.

Now on the floor it was easy for Murdoc to grab Stuart by the hips and start a good, hard rhythm; his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth to taunt Stuart from where he was.

"If you want fuckin I’ll give you a good one ey? going to be seeing stars when I’m done mate..”

"I very much doubt it, love." He licked Murdoc's lips... With a sly smile, he spread his legs obscenely. Stuart knew that his back would be hurt when he finished, as the floor wasn't very soft... but he wanted him, thrusting, scratching, biting... he moved his hands to the back of his neck "Show me your worse." And crashed their lips together once more. He wanted to feel that tongue into his mouth.

Murdoc growls out his satisfaction, licking along his sharp teeth before digging his feet firmly into the rug and lifting Stuart’s legs up so he could pound him hard and rough, just like he wanted.

His long nails bit the skin of 2-D's thighs his teeth found their purchase on his shoulder; drawing little specks of blood as murdoc let the devil run free.

He knew exactly where to thrust, how fast, how hard and he dealt all the knowledge straight into his singers quivering body. Ears taking in all those delightful cries and moans and his own voice coming forth in moans and guttural growls of pleasure a mess of limbs, sweat and teeth that was so carnal and perfect Murdoc didn’t think he would ever stop.

Stuart felt in heaven. He stopped crying low and put his lungs to work properly. He moaned loudly his name between every thrust and could feel that those bites would not only leave marks but they were bleeding as well... He felt the sting. And _loved_ it, especially ‘cuz of who was doing it. He was screaming and begging for more... Drooling as nonsense escaped his lips something as "Faster, harder" and lots of "please... don’t stop..." "Muds... fuck..." whispered next to his ear.

After a while, he began stroking himself, closing his eyes as pleasure took him over.  Stuart was really close and held the desire to say he loved the man who was destroying him, in a good way. He hoped Murdoc noticed... His other hand, that was previously scratching his back but not doing as much damage as the floor on his own, pulled gently his hair locking their glances. Stuart could feel tiny tears in the corner of his eyes from pleasure... He wanted him to look at whom he was fucking.

Even if everything between then both was just carnal, he made sure Murdoc wouldn’t forget his face.

In the most intimate moment they shared in their friendship. There in point Nemo, furthest place on Earth, just the two of them.

Murdoc’s mismatched eyes met 2D’s with hesitation at first. He had no intention of stopping now of course, he had reduced 2D into a drooling mess beneath him.

But the eye contact was uncharted territory.

He wasn’t sure exactly what his face looked like as he trusted into the singer, his eyes showing red hot passion and perhaps for a brief moment some kind of worry that 2D wouldn’t find what he was looking for in his eyes and pull away. The vulnerable thought however just pushed him further toward blocking it out with sex so he crushes his lips against 2D’s as soon as he can then leans fully over him so he can move faster, deeper, harder. His arms wrapped around Stuart firmly to keep him still and in place.

Stuart could see into his eyes how Murdoc must feel..  A mixture of a lot of things... from passion to fear... Those mismatched eyes where lost into. Nothing that made him scared, even though it was not exactly what he wanted to see reflected in them.. Something blocked him from showing the truth to the singer.

 He welcomed the kiss with desire... Couldn’t help but moan. Even the hand that was stroking him stopped for a moment and he just hugged the bassist, feeling now that he was kept still and all he could hear were the noises of sweaty bodies crashing.. Smell of sex and salty water... feeling he could come anytime now, without even touch himself. He wanted so bad that Murdoc cum into him... didn’t even care about his own orgasm as long he was filled with... well whatever came from his lover. He broke the kiss gently "Oh God... Murdoc... I lov..." he bit his lip not to tell him what he felt. "I'm close..." he quickly replaced the words kissing him once again after the warning.

Murdoc only parts when 2D does to breath, panting heavily as he moved with purpose and energy. His hair was falling over his eyes as all the tussling and gripping had messed it into an unruly mop; thankfully, it shadows the expression in his eyes.

He felt his chest go tight as those words came out of his singer’s mouth and he felt like saying something smart, something spiteful even. But the kiss silenced him and his weak heart soared as he chased their orgasm with vigorous thrusting, nails biting into the flesh of 2D’s skin.

Murdoc fully intended on Cumming inside; he was clean after all and he doubted 2D wasn’t, not only would it feel amazing for the both of them but there was something sentimental about it. Something carnal.

Perhaps it was the thought of marking what was his or that they would stay locked together during a heated orgasm for the both of them. He didn’t know or care.

Stuart felt when Murdoc was about to cum. He could tell by the noises he was making and the wobbly movements his body made. That kiss was on purpose... to shut up himself and Murdoc from thinking or doing something wrong. He wanted him to come inside..  since when they started for real. He couldn't think about anything properly... his mind was numb with his orgasm on the way. He felt happy, alive, and somehow that he belonged to someone... all the pain, stress and worries on that beach were momentarily forgotten..

He closed his eyes and let his body go with the best orgasm he had ever had messing their abdomens with his warm seed.. Without he being even touched. His toes curled and he let out a loud moan while his limbs became jelly. Stuart rested his head on the floor gasping and panting.. He tried a last time caressing his messy hair lifting his head a little to look on Murdoc’s face... trying to see some truth into his eyes and smiling noticing his sore lips.

Yet Stuart knew that the old man's unpredictability might be even more evident after the sex itself ... He thought about his reaction when adrenaline and serotonin returned to normal levels. If he would be indifferent, affectionate, neutral ... After the orgasm the singer's mind was racing even though the body could not move.


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments after-sex show a lot about how we really feel.

Murdoc couldn’t hold the low shout of pleasure that came out of his throat as his pleasure peaks and the orgasm makes his body shake, hips pushing as far as they can go and getting as deep in as they can as he came inside 2D,pulling him as close as he can.

He can’t help but rest his head on his singers chest as he calmed down, still buried in him as he caught his breath. His eyes flicked up to Stuart’s when his hair was moved, a softness in them that wasn’t too common to see.

Sweet Satan that felt amazing and it left him feeling warm and giddy.

2D hugged him back... uncertain if he should say something or keep quiet. He decides for the second option... seeing that Murdoc was... almost happy.. his eyes showing peace. He didn't look angry at all, it must mean that the singer didn't do anything wrong. He let out a low giggle after panting and smiled blinking some times to get rid of tears he had in the corner of his eyes from the recent release. He was glad Murdoc didn't stood up and left. 2D didn't bother that he was still inside him... it was good even with Murdoc softening. He rested his hand on his head.

Stuart really like to cuddle after sex, but he knew Murdoc should probably dislike.. so he enjoyed that little moment they were sharing after cumming.

Murdoc hums lightly, pulling out so he can move and hold Stuart against him, burying his face in the side of 2D’s neck with a low sound of satisfaction, soaking in the warmth that their locked bodies had.

“That was...really good D”

He decided to praise him, voice muffled by where he was, his eyes closed and one of his hands stroked the nail marks he left behind on Stuart’s skin with one hand while keeping him as close as he could with the other.

Stuart changed position so Murdoc could lay better on him... the singer knew he was just too bony and not very soft but he tried his best. "Amazing, Muds..." he kissed the top of his head hugging him tightly with a large grin on his face that the bassist couldn’t see from where he was.. hands not leaving his hair, caressing it.. feeling how they were sweaty and greasy.. he could feel the dried blood from the marks but didn’t care at all... Murdoc who did those, he could, the only one allowed to.  2D closed his eyes.

Feeling him so close and so at peace gave Stuart the courage to sing..

"Waiting by the mailbox, by the train

Passin' by the hills 'til I hear the name..."

He began shyly... knowing how much Murdoc liked when he sung. And now he was singing just for him, not anyone else. He was trying to keep the Satanist there with him... at least a little longer.

Murdoc tenses just a little, laying more comfortably as he listened to his song.

It was hard for him to even begin explaining what this song meant to him; it was personal beyond words.

He was an island, this island was a physical representation of him, in a sea alone and full of flaws. He waited on forgiveness, for companionship with baited breath but even then he isolated himself in drugs, alcohol, depression or whatever he could.

He wanted to die as he lived, but now he had his doubts of it; but his melancholy wasn’t exactly ended...just...eased somewhat.

Stuart skipped some parts

"I'm caught again in the mystery

You're by my side, but are you still with me?

The answer's somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but your feeling it

But I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days

Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true..."

He didn’t know exactly for who Murdoc wrote that... But he loved the way he could tell the Satanist he loved him... In one of the ways Murdoc could understand, in music. He rubbed his arm while singing and kissed his head a couple of times between the verses... he was clingy, Murdoc was warm what can I say? He pretended they were in a bed and held him with care and love... the best he could think of doing after giving him his body.

“Do you think everyone will like it...?” Murdoc mutters against 2D’s neck, eyes half shut as his mind reels to their fan base. Wondering if he would be successful regardless of if he died here, got dragged to hell and tossed to the deep ocean.

The song was one of the most depressing and he couldn’t help but be caught in it despite having really good sex.

He was just...a mess of self-destruction and he knew it was all going to topple down on him sooner or later. The calm hands raking through his hair grounded him some though, his~; shoulders steadying and heart getting a bit lighter. He had to focus on other things. He just had sex, really good sex why would he bring the mood down? He forces himself to get a grip.

"O' course Murdoc.. They’ll love it. It’s so.. Meaningful, lovely, passionate... people like that, especially the ones who are in love... that... actually get the meaning behind the lyrics..." Stuart never saw murdoc unsure about his own work. Since he was always, full of himself talking about how talented he was and how incredible and best his band was in whole world.

"I loved it" he whispered, more to himself than to Murdoc.  He gently lifted his head by the chin with his fingers and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry." and smiled to the Satanist, the most sincere grin he could think of, eyes closing.

Murdoc’s frown lines lessened as the kiss hits his forehead and his reassurance. However, the brief moment of weakness was enough to drive him to get up on his hands quickly, sitting up to move off his partner and reach for his pipe to have a good after-sex fag.

It would no doubt calm his mushy heart.

“Thanks mate...was...a lot of fun honestly I er...if I’m being honest with you I’ve thought of doing that once or twice.” It was a shoddy admittance of his attraction, not a love confession; he didn’t know how to do that with words nor did he want to.

Stuart was sad with his sudden movement. Maybe he crossed some line with that kiss, he regretted being so lovely in the wrong moments. He sighed sitting again hearing his words... he didn’t know Murdoc already thought about shagging him... 2D felt happy someway.

"That's okay, Muds.." He smiled and hugged himself, looking outside the window to the blue sky. Stuart couldn’t tell him he had wet dreams and wondered if one day he could ever go to bed with Murdoc, already jerked off thinking about him.... but it happened... he was glad. The singer just needed to calm his heart and keep his big mouth shut, store his feelings only for him. If it was just attraction, he could live with that. At least they could shag and he wouldn’t be hit anymore. He just kept silent thinking, avoiding Murdoc's eyes.

Murdoc noticed he probably killed the mood, his hands reaching to tug 2D by the hip closer to him in a soft hug. “Hey...you want to sleep in my bed tonight...? Suns getting low...we could eat, maybe listen to music or watch something..?” He tried to be nice, be kind and reassure him in the situation

“I’d love that you know...”

Stuart smiled at his gentleness. "I'd love to.. I just need a shower first..." He pointed to the floor where cum was oozing from him... and flushed.  His heart burst with joy... Murdoc was actually inviting him to do something... besides recording and sex.. how lucky was he? And were things that didn’t involve booze or smoke… Just regular things, kind of ones healthy couples would do together. 2D hesitantly pressed his lips against Murdoc's and cupped his face with one hand. "After we can do anything you please, Muds... "

Murdoc raised a brow at the mess on his rug before placing his pipe aside and growling as he lifted Stuart into his arms and whisked him up. Now stood Murdoc grins and carries him bridal style to the bathroom across the hall.

 

The mood lifts again with Murdoc flip flopping from depressed and avoidant to playful and giddy, even flirty. He couldn’t decide but he tried not to focus on it was the best way forward as he turned the shower on and got Stuart in with him. A cheeky grin still on his face.

Stuart flushed violently... No one ever carried him that way... that was very impressive and too intimate for Murdoc's parameters. He put his both arms on his lap covering half of his face from embarrassment. He could feel the dripping drops of cum wetting the floor where Murdoc walked. "You liked carrying me around didn't you, mate?" 2D smiled as Murdoc joined him into the shower... much better than showering alone..  The singer entered under the water and closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation and turning his back to the bassist as he began cleaning himself, absentmindedly. "Thank you, luv." He slipped the pet name.

“Shut up” Murdoc nipped the back of his neck with his teeth playfully, placing kisses afterward as he distracted himself with the playful mood “You’re so damn light I can’t resist lugging you around…”

Murdoc was settled to lean against the back of 2D, calm as he rested some against his singer and the shower wall.

For a moment he pretended they weren’t on this island, they were far, far away; back home even, the home he sold, Christ why did he sell it? No no back in the moment, back here where it was fine, he was calm, cared for even he had to stay focused.

"I didn't say I don’t like being carried around Muds... I really appreciate." He calmly answered, giggling. Stuart gently grabbed his hands and put both around his waist making Murdoc kinda hug him. Placed his fingers on his stomach. 2D could feel the bassist leaning against him and if felt good... "Is this okay..?" he asked rubbing his skin with his thumbs, just like they did some days ago when the singer found that photo frame. He was touchy and hoped that it didn’t bothered Murdoc. He just wanted him to feel cared and loved…

The singer thought that asking he could scare less murdoc, even if he had asked after having already done what he was planning to do... damaged brain. Stuart noticed that some kind of... approximations made Murdoc get defensive..  and he would run away when feeling threatened... 2D needed him close. So he'd need to be patient, slow and careful.

Murdoc would feel insulted if he wasn’t caught in the whimsy of the afterglow of sex. The way the Dullard treated him like some broken teapot all of a sudden rubbed him the wrong way. Luckily though the warmth of the water and Stuart’s body simmered him down some.

“If it wasn’t I assure you, you would know about it.”

His tone, was though irritated was calm enough not to cause alarm.

It felt good, he felt good. It was an unsettling mixture of emotions however as his sober mind kept him restless in what should be a quiet moment. He had just cracked himself open for Stuart to see, he was weak here, desperate even and despite all the words exchanged today; he couldn’t for the life of him believe them.

The voices in his head worked against him and Murdoc had to dig his heels in the sand as they pushed and shoved at him to ruin a perfectly good moment.

The fingers caressing his own hands levelled him; have him something to grip onto that at least was enough.

Stuart listened him as he noticed that his arms were wet... fuck he had forgotten to take the bandages off... And Murdoc seems irritated with his action, so he slowly separate himself from the bassist and began taking that bandages off... one by one..  to wash the cuts.

They burned like hell but he knew that would happen... he was used to that feeling... he silently washed the blood as If murdoc wasn’t there, trying to hide it from the satanist. He already saw his reaction once and wasn’t ready to see it twice... Stuart grabbed the soap and tried to wash them awkwardly back still turned to Murdoc, ashamed of ruining their moment together. He had a sad face and kept his head down.

Murdoc made a disgruntled noise as the singer pulled from him in an urgent manner. He opens his mouth with a sneer at the ready, something about ‘disturbing the peace’ but it dies in his throat as he notices the bandages hanging down from what he could see.

It brings a whole wave of guilt that he had been ignoring back to him.

His eyes flick to the bandages at the he bottom of the shower and the muddy colored water going down the drain before he quietly dipped his head into the back of 2D’s neck, the shower water running over his face and hair making his eyes shut tight.

What could he say? That he was sorry? No he didn’t make Stuart hurt himself, he discouraged it even. Something personal? Like his past? Out of the question.

So all that was left was to either yell or be quiet; he chooses the second one, thankfully having enough awareness to know berating the man would make things worse.

Stuart couldn’t help but make low sounds from pain... And looked at the bigger ones... they would leave really awful scars. His fingertips danced on the cuts while the water washed them. He let out a sigh. Uncertain of what Murdoc's silence could mean.

He tried his best to hide them... "I'm sorry." He whispered, thinking he was guilty for making Murdoc upset with those cuts. Stuart knew he would have to do the bandages again... would take his time and patience. He took a step back so whole Murdoc's body could touch him.. but didn’t took his hands around his waist again... he didn’t want him feeling his hurt arms against his skin.

“Oh save it...you won’t do it again if you’re really sorry” he leans forward over 2D’s shoulder so he can get some water on him so he can begin washing. “It’s over now, I’ll make sure you won’t repeat it. They will scar but not all scars stay so don’t worry about them being permanent or some shit”

It felt good, it cooled him down; water was always very sobering in trying times.

“Let’s-let’s not focus on that though...killing the mood and all that”

Murdoc attempts to change the subject so the mood didn’t dip as he rinsed his hair, one hand around 2D’s waist and the other in his own hair.

Stuart smiled, besides the pain he wouldn’t miss the chance to enjoy Murdoc's company. He grabbed the shampoo e put a small amount on his hair, rubbing his scalp. No he wouldn’t do it anymore... They'll heal and will always make him remember Plastic Beach.. and all that happened there. Was marked in his memory and arms.

He turned himself to face the bassist, hair covered in bubbles and gently smiled. "Yes Muds, won't happen again." and kissed his nose. He wanted to show him he was fine and maybe improve the mood... his way of course, being cute and clingy, maybe a little childish. Stuart wrapped his arms around his shoulders and the way they were, he seemed a lot taller than Murdoc, he giggled.

Murdoc’s eyes narrowed at 2D as the man obviously towered over him. He wasn’t insecure about his height by any means he was a quite perfect height it was just sometimes when someone taller stood over him he had the feeling they were trying to hold it over him; but it was easily shaken off.

In fact he loved that 2D was tall, if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be 2D he wouldn’t be the perfect, tall pretty boy he snatched up into his band; the thought brings more comfort than anything, he was glad the dullard was around for this last album. “Keep those lips off my nose, no Eskimo kisses or ones your mummy used to give you, if we kiss we kiss proper” he pokes 2D’s cheek with a long nail as emphasis, he wasn’t a fuzzy guy at least not when sober.

God he needed a drink.

"Kiss proper...?" Stuart repeated putting a finger on his lower lip. If Murdoc didn't like the kind of kisses he was offering he would give what he wanted. The singer threw his head back rinsing the shampoo, shaking his head to accelerate the process.  Not letting murdoc go. When he finished he wiped his eyes with index finger and thumb and smiling he leaned closed and kissed Murdoc on the lips, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other was on his hair caressing and trying to deep the kiss..

He didnt want any sex anymore, but he wanted to taste de bassist once again. And liked a lot the way he poked his cheek, murdoc was almost smiling with his body against his, it was much better than shagging itself.

Murdoc relaxed into the deep kiss, his eyes shutting as 2D took hold of him. It felt so comforting, warm water mixing with a warm kiss that felt like Stuart had pulled him into a deep pool where he was calm and he could breathe and not have to worry about anything. His hands ghosting over his hips as he calmly tugged his singer against him, the water ran over his face and head at this point, rinsing the soap and dirt away from his hair but it was fine, eyes closed and heart calm it was perfect.

 


	10. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things got rough.

However a loud boom shakes the island and all lights dark. Murdoc tears himself away from the safety of his singer, heart pounding as darkness enveloped everywhere and the shower became freezing. A storm had hit the island, as it sometimes did but this one was harsh and fierce, one that would drown even the best of sailors.

Stuart froze in place... he let out a little whimper of fear and stepped out the water. He turned the shower off before they both freeze and sighed. The cold water made him remember his sore arms. His damaged eyes couldn't see anything ah they didn’t have proper pupils to dilate in the dark... but he looked outside for a towel.. The singer thought shower was over. He wouldn't take a cold one. "Murdoc are you okay?" He asked in a low tone to the space, couldn't see where was him and was afraid that with his sudden move he could have slipped.

Murdoc had indeed slipped and fell in the dazed confusion, thankfully nothing was damaged but his shaken hands gripped the side of the bathtub as he kept his eyes glued to where he knew the doorway was.

The wild reactions of his body worked against him. Heart hammering as his body went into a panic mode, with the black cloud biting at his heels his mind immediately jumps to the conclusion his time was up. However, his eyes do come to adjust over time, the pounding in his ears calms so he can hear 2D’s voice and feel the sore parts of his body he hit on the way down.

Murdoc thanks the darkness in a way as it hid his pathetic state. “Don’t move D” it was a firm command as he slowly got himself out of the bathtub to fetch some kind of flashlight from a nearby cupboard.

Thankfully he kept some dotted around.

Stuart did what he was told to. He just grabbed the towel and put it around his waist. The place was growing cold and something in the tone of voice Murdoc used told him that things could have turned worse than just energy out and a storm. He swallowed the giant lump on his throat and widened his eyes trying to see anything. The singer heard the noise of something falling... probably Murdoc.

"I'm here." He stated as he wasn’t going anywhere.  Soon he saw the light from the flashlight and smiled... at least now he could see. "Its just a storm, Muds..." he said in the most soft tone.  Trying to tell himself that it was true and calm down Murdoc... from his features, he noticed he wasn’t in his normal state. Something was very wrong.

The naive singer felt the urge to tell him something to remind Murdoc the he wasn’t alone... that he shouldn't freak out from panic. He was the person 2D admired... so he couldn't be afraid of the dark or loud noises... stupid fears were something Stuart had, not he big Murdoc Niccals. At least in his head things were like this.

Murdoc eyes his singer now armed with a flashlight, he finds the nearest towel to put it round his waist; he held the flashlight in his mouth for a bit so he could dry himself and find some pants to put back on. He was perhaps a bit frantic, his eyes flicking from one location to the next once done he stands up, free hand on his back as he rubbed it before offering Stuart some of his pants “They won’t fit right mate but unless you want to be naked in the dark it’ll have to do”

He doesn’t address the storm for now, he wanted it fixed ASAP but the likelihood of it being fixed soon was slim.

He wouldn’t go into detail about why he was scared.

Stuart nodded he tried his best to put his pants on and they looked ridiculously small... but he didn’t mind. At least he wasn’t cold anymore. He dried his hair and back with the towel and waited for further explanations or orders placing the towel aside.

Murdoc called for Noodle into the empty halls. No answer came and Murdoc feels dread in his heart at the realization that the storm had likely made her malfunction. He was defenseless in the middle of the ocean.

His nails drag across the doorframe as he grips it, other hand moving to his chest as he feels like the floor would meet his face any moment. It was fine, he was fine it was just a stupid storm.

“Okay...okay no cyborg...no light...no electricity I’ll have to fix things on my own...” he rested his head on the doorframe, working himself down from his panic.

" I can help you Muds..." Stuart gently put a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe things. "This should have happened before so I guess you know how to fix..." he had a kind smile, really worried why the older male looked so desperate. He rubbed his shoulder. "It’s fine. You got me." He looked deep into his eyes drowning in dread.

Murdoc’s eyes search those black pits for a moment or two before he closes them, breathing in, counting to ten then out again; he could work with this. They were fine.

When his eyes do open, again he is calmer and level. Placing a hand on Stuart’s shoulder “I have another light in my desk...you’re gonna need it come on mate”

He moved to his office to find said light in his desk draw. It was a bigger one, he took a glance to the outside.

The sky wasn’t pitch black but it was certainly dark, rain hammered down and high waves crashed into the island, lightening with thunder illuminating the outside world and the wind howling like some devil.

He would be glad once it passes, the violent storm came almost out of nowhere.

Stuart nodded. Murdoc asked for something simple at least .. Nothing complicated. He would need to trust the bassist if he wanted to get outta of that situation. He was scared too... but he didn’t showed Murdoc. He needed help and support not another problem. Thankfully, they found the bigger light. The office looked awful... seeing it without the window the place was flooded, cold and terrific. _Plastic Beach_ wasn’t the same without lights...

 "Muds.. er.. is there any way we can go to another floor besides the lift..? Like stairs or something... I think it's dangerous trying to fix things with the storm that strong..." he bit his lip thinking if Murdoc needed to go outside for something. "Can we wait it faint... somewhere else, please?" Stuart scratched the back of his arm awkwardly and with his other shaking hand he grabbed Murdoc’s hand looking at his pleading. He was scared that Murdoc got injured or something doing things desperate as he was.. not scared about the rain itself... and Stuart knew he wasn’t that clever to help him... "I guess energy would come back once this storm is over..." the singer tried to stay positive.

 “Yeah mate...we aren’t...taking the lift” Murdoc gazed at the singers pleading expression then to their hands together before leading him to his bookcase in his office, trying to pull on a certain Book to open the secret door he had there. Of course it doesn’t work so Murdoc moved to the other side to pull a lever and manually pull the whole bookcase to the side to reveal a doorway with stairs leading down.

It took so much effort and he was sure he pulled something but he was glad to see the opening to the stairwell. “I got a backup plan all the time... Wish you would trust me more often”

"But I do Murdoc... I really trust you. I just... thought you wouldn't like to stay in a room that storm was inside it and not outside..."he stepped closer "what's your back up plan?" He asked with a smile. Stuart saw his expression once he entered the office... he was dread with the noises the storm made. The singer wanted him to feel safe. And on that floor that wouldn't happen.

 “Well...we use this passage to get to the other floors...or even to my er...panic room I guess...you know? In case we got attacked I’d put myself in there...” he shines the light down the stairway “Should be fine though...we get below and the storm won’t affect us too much.”

He smiled at Stuart for a moment, though the moment of relief is short lived when he hears a door slam on their floor. A frown on his face as he gazed to the entrance to his office “We...should go...you first.. I have to close the entrance behind us...”

The slam doesn’t happen again but Murdoc swears he can hear shuffling, even nails against the walls.

Stuart went some steps ahead... trusting Murdoc while he headed back to close the door... when the bassist turned the light other way around he was terrified... whole place was empty and there were just 2 of them. And the echoes of Murdoc's steps going up.. he wanted to cry from despair, Stuart was claustrophobic and that place wasn’t helping him much. He could feel the walls closing in on him in the dark. But he stood strong. He couldn't panicky Murdoc. So he hugged himself and shivered violently trying to avoid that feeling and closed his eyes.. waiting him come back. The noises outside were deafening. Thank God he wasn’t alone.

Murdoc closed the door behind them with immense effort. Hopefully they would be fine for now; he moves to look at Stuart and notices him having a very difficult time.

That’s why he grabs his hand, that’s why he goes first, guiding the singer with him “Come on mate...it’s a long way down...you think you can make it orrr do you want to stop on one of the floors?”

His thumb strokes Stuart’s hand slowly, making sure he stayed with him in the dark stairway, the noises were fading the further down they went.

Murdoc was definitely calm now, the fact he was in his secret stairwell was comforting. The fact his singer was with him even more.

"I'm fine Muds..." he said in a soft tone walking with him. "We'll make it" he whispered to encourage both of them. As he walked downstairs he felt less scared, the singer squeezed his hand and used it as support. They needed to reach where was safer. It should be a bigger place so he wouldn't feel claustrophobic anymore. He thought about his room..  besides whale noises barely anything could be heard from there.. They were going so down he thought the panic room was underwater too.

It was such a long way down, definitely underwater. But thankfully the noises were now a low rumble as they reached the room Murdoc talked about. He opens it up to a room filled with many screens and a complicated looking control board underneath, the power was down so it was hard to determine what they were for. Boxes were littered in the left hand corner and a large table filled with a map and a large book with many surrounding papers scattered about.

Murdoc leads him past all that to the back of the room where a comfy couch was along with a mini fridge, counter and microwave; a tiny little living area deep beneath the waves. Luckily, there were no windows down here, meaning no whale.

Stuart entered it with his jaw fallen. That was a real amazing space, now that his eyes were used to the lack of light..  he could imagine what was into it. It was silent. He couldn't help but smile thinking how Murdoc was intelligent to think about all that. "Guess we're safe now mate..." he said following the bassist wherever he was going. He was relieved.  Besides dark he had Murdoc in a bigger place and no whales .. he would be fine.

“Mhm...nothing will reach us down here...so get comfy eh..?” Murdoc rummages through his clutter to find a lantern, lighting it and placing it on the table so they wouldn’t be in pitch darkness “No whales, no bogeymen, no storms, this metal container will see us through the night...”

He opens the mini fridge, delighted to see some rum and takes it out with enthusiasm.

Stuart sat down smiling. Murdoc's pants bothered him because they were very small but he didn’t care, his owner wasn’t seeing him in the dark. He trusted the old man's words and tried to make his tension subside. Sometimes Murdoc just spoke so sure of himself that anyone who stood beside him would believe what he said. The singer didn’t feel like drinking so he just sat down seeing Murdoc lit by the lantern. He wondered how long that flashlight would last until it stopped working.

Murdoc switched his flashlight off, sitting on the couch and popping off the bottle cap with his teeth so he can drink and calm his shaken nerves.

His eyes glance to the big table, over the massive book on it. That damned book had caused him an awful lot of grief lately; it was probably none sense to torment him but he couldn’t shake it off.

“So... We are stuck here...what should we do?” He asked in the dark absentmindedly.

"I dunno... I'm just trying to calm myself down..." Stuart said innocently... "we can't do much of the things you suggested before without energy... but we can talk... if you want to." he sat more comfortably resting his arms openly in a way that those cuts didn’t touch anything as they were bare. 2D wasn’t sure if he could lean closer the bassist, he was drinking again so it was likely that his behavior change after alcohol go into his system... and Murdoc was acting so well with him. He sighed. If the bassist give him permission, he would get closer...

Murdoc chugs down the rest of the bottle he had just started on, placing it aside with a low sigh as he looked to the ceiling “Don’t know if I can keep at this ‘D...these storms...aren’t good for my heart.”

He sighs shakily eyeing the ceiling; he can swear he could feel it, harsh footsteps from black boots pounding on the floors above as an angry soul collector searched for him.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide here forever, maybe the fear and torment would stop once he was found and killed but he knew it wouldn’t. Being whisked off to hell would be it, and demons would line up for an opportunity to make him suffer.

The thought made him more depressed.

"Yeah you're old.. And drink a lot... you really scared me, mate, I thought you'd collapse up there. Need to calm down a bit... For this while is just a storm." As Stuart couldn’t see him, he noticed by Murdoc’s tone that he was still scared of something. And his damaged brain didn’t assimilate the magnitude of the problems

"You're always ready for the worst, muds, so enjoy while it doesn’t come". He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Stuart was getting ready for something he knew was coming, but couldn’t tell what was.

Murdoc tosses his bottle at the wall with a frustrated snarl “Oh yeah?! How do you know?!” All of the anxiety and stress had piled upon Murdoc, building and building until he explodes and the drink loosened his tongue letting his anger and wild fear free.

“We could die down here...or up there how bad do you think this all is? What’s worse for Stuart Pot I wonder!?” He gets up stalking past Stuart to get another drink.

“Well here’s a newsflash, the worst is on its way, be it today, tomorrow or weeks away.”

Stuart flinched at his sudden action. He sighed silently in order to not make him any madder, the place was dark and the singer couldn’t tell if a bottle was coming into his direction. He let Murdoc breakdown, maybe it was something good for him at the end. "I know all that... I just, well if I freaked out with you wouldn't help and you'll get even angrier so, I'm waiting... I know you'll find a way, you'll always do." he smiled to himself trying to sound a little more confident. "I'm not afraid to die, Muds.". The truth was that he wasn’t afraid to die with him. At least he would die happy.

“Ohhhh dying would be a mercy! It would do me good to die before they got here” he pops off the cork to another bottle, spitting it out as he runs a stressed hand through his hair; eyes shutting tight as he drinks as much as he can between one breath.

It leaves him gasping once he is done, his hand over his eyes.

“Dying isn’t my worry why would I be afraid to die?!”                                                                                                                                                                                                         

He was lying, it was all a lie. The truth was he was scared of death, while it may be better than whatever fate the bogeyman had for him once it caught him it didn’t matter. He was terrified of death or anything close to it.

"You sound like you are. And I don't know why." Stuart said in the same low tone. He was growing scared of Murdoc now, not only death or whatever he said was coming. "If they kill you, they should kill me too..." he muttered, wondering if Murdoc’s fear was what would happen to him if they killed just the bassist.

“Shut up!” He points a finger to Stuart threateningly “what could you possibly know?! Your as clueless as the day I took you here; y-you don’t understand how deep the shit I’m-we-we are in!” His voice cracks a bit as he spirals into a deep pit of wallowing and desperation. His eyes fall on the table in the room that he makes a beeline to avoid so he can flop on the couch face first.

“The storm isn’t even the worst bit. Or the whale. Or this sodding island...”

"Fine." Stuart whispered. Murdoc was right, he couldn’t understand anything, he was just trying to stay positive so Murdoc wouldn't give up. But even for this he did not serve. And Stuart was so naive and kind he couldn’t even feel angry by the fact that Murdoc involved him in all that without even consulting him. He just accepted, just like all the other things Murdoc did to him through his whole life. "You're right." he pulled his legs up against his chest. Cuts weren’t hurting as much as his words hurt. He would let Murdoc do whatever he wanted. Arguing wouldn’t help.

Murdoc found the silence gave way to the creaks and groans of the island above, he was nowhere near drunk and of course, that was utterly frustrating. He couldn’t make it through this storm sober he simply couldn’t imagine it. Then again, he had went out of his way to be constantly drunk while he was on this island.

In truth? Murdoc Niccals was cornered and what could a cornered beast do other than snarl and snap at hands near it?


	11. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where danger becomes something else.

Time passes, Murdoc dozes in and out of consciousness as the alcohol drove him to rest on the sofa he had flopped on. At some point, the lights in the room flicker back on but it does little to rouse Murdoc.

The screens in the room flick to green and blue as they reboot to show images of different locations on the island, cameras in almost every room and inch.

Stuart was almost falling asleep when the lights came back. He chose to be quiet and let him get drunk or rant... at least no more angry words would be directed to him if he kept his mouth shut.

Takes a little time for his eyes adjust to it, but once it does, he began wandering around seeing murdoc was still passed out. There were much more things than he imagined but anyway he didn’t feel like going upstairs any soon. Instead, he went to the fridge to grab something to drink. After sex he was thirsty but with all adrenaline he completely forgot about it. Stuart took a look at the bottle... that liquid that could change so much Murdoc's behavior... He took a long sip and sighed. There was a book on the table, he leaned closer it curious.

Murdoc muttered from where he was at the sound of the fridge, something about wanting a drink before his sleep takes him almost immediately again. The book laid on the table looked old, very very old.

The title on it was "History of Man" and from the looks of it it was a very detailed and long book. Thick and smelling of rot and seawater.

Murdoc seemed to have pages upon pages of writing around said book, perhaps studying it as a pass time?

Stuart looked at the bassist, no sign of waking up, so he carefully opened it seeing its content... As time passes and he drank almost half of the bottle the words became blurred and he got dizzy. He found funny the way things were written in it... Actually Stuart had a diary once, it was not something someone like Murdoc would have.

 Now he understood the reason why he only lived drunk, it was easier to think of problems when as much as you wanted you just cannot focus on anything because thoughts were all shuffled. His resistance to drinking was significantly less than Murdoc's and he was tempted to go to the cameras to check. They were brighter and drew more attention than that old book.

Perhaps if Stuart was more sober he would be able to see why Murdoc was so interested in the book. His name was on almost every page throughout documented historical events, as if he had lived for centuries beyond his years.

The cameras, while more interesting were a mess as the storm was still going, all the outside cameras blitzed by the strong winds and heavy rain. The dock camera however had movement other than the storm. A dark figure stood static on the boardwalk toward the ocean, red eyes glinting as it stood facing toward the island.

Almost as if it was looking at the camera even.

Stuart was drunk but he noticed the creature. He was looking for the one that was set to his bedroom, the only that had a normal image, feeling a little angry by the intrusion. But all anger faded when he saw those eyes. Stuart tried hard to run and not yell. He began trying to wake Murdoc up. He kneeled next to him shaking him by his shoulders lightly, his brain desperately trying to put thoughts in order. Maybe the time had come and they were both drunk. Fuck. "Muds... c'mom mate wake up.. I think we have visitors." his eyes were white.

Murdoc starts awake, the word 'visitors' making his body go cold, mouth dry, heart hammering; his wide eyes flick to the monitors and he shoots to them immediately, head swimming as he stumbles ungracefully to them.

"Visitors, what the fuck do you mean what the...bloody hell.." his eyes glue to the camera feeds as he flicks through every single one "Where?!"

Of course, the dock camera feed was now empty. Making Murdoc wildly look through each individual feed, nails dragging across the metal console as he got more and more stressed. His chest hurt, could he breathe? How did he do that again? He knew but his body didn’t seem to recall.

"He was here at dock one. But I think it moved." He swallowed. Where could possibly that thing go to? Stuart looked at the cameras frenetically "I saw it, a dark figure with two red as blood eyes, right here." He pointed at the place with a trembling finger. He was telling the truth, wouldn’t wake up murdoc for nothing. Now he couldn’t help, he saw it and dread took his soul.

Nothing, there was nothing now but that didn’t stop the sweat on Murdoc’s brow, the terror in his eyes. His tense shoulders raised as if ready to run. He refuses to move from the cameras but of course there’s nothing. It doesn’t show be it to torment the bassist or look for him still.

His mouth falls open as he tries to breath regularly, sharp nails digging into the chest of his shirt as his stress eggs him to lose himself; every shift of the cameras brought either a wave of anxiety or it removed it.

"it-it.."

It takes a moment before he can talk, before he can lie. "it..looks like you...saw nothing...there’s..there’s nothing coming up the island is empty...no planes..no..nothing"

Stuart snorted annoyed, he frowned. "I'm telling you what I saw, I'm not lying, Murdoc. If I haven't seen nothing I wouldn’t have wake you up. It must be hiding". He didn’t notice the nervous tone of those who are lying in the bass player's voice. Folded his arms, eyes locked to the screens. he sighed, was pointless trying to talk to Murdoc the way he was. Probably he wouldn’t believe seeing that he was drunk. He took a step back. "Or closer than we think it is." he said in a low tone.

Murdoc shoved him aside with a growl “What?! Don’t say shit like that...we are down here anyway, no one can get in here and even if they could it’s one way in and out” Murdoc didn’t like the thought of being trapped in his panic room with an angry demon so all he had left was to deny it could be on its way.

Regardless this wasn’t the first time the bogeyman would show its apparition to torment murdoc...but it would be the first time it showed itself to 2D. That’s what worried him more.

“Look...right now it’s gone...whatever you saw was probably blown away by the storm or...or it gave up”

"So if you're so sure about yourself, Murdoc what should we do? Lock ourselves here? Get ready? You don’t seen to have a plan living in denial that this bloody thing is here somewhere." Stuart narrowed his eyes wobbling to sit back on the couch grabbing the half empty bottle along with him. He blinked twice and his eyes were black again.

"Anyway, your island captain. Should have control over it. I'm sorry for bothering your sleep with my unnecessary worries" He teased smiling; taking another sip, alcohol began to lose him a bit making him less afraid of the unknown. Arms open resting on the couch.

Murdoc opened his mouth to retort, anger boiling in his chest but the familiar scent of alcohol, on 2D of all people made him quite aware of what was going on. Had 2D been drinking his rum while he was sleeping? It seemed so, it also seemed the threat was looming ever closer.

 

He thinks he sees the bogeyman in a hallway within the island, but before he can focus on it, he simply turns off the camera screens. It did him no good, letting the creature cause so much fear. Finally having a good grip on himself, he walks over to the couch, eyeing 2D.

“You know...drinking is my thing right?”

"I know, Muds." He looked at him feeling his anger boiling. "And now I know why. It numbs the pain."  He smiled sitting properly on the couch. "It makes you less aware of the surroundings..   And it's not like I've never drank before Murdoc." He frowned. "What are you mad at me ‘cuz I've drank you rum?" He took another sip. "Go ahead yell at me, hit me..." he had tired black orbs staring him. "They will do much worse, I know for sure" he closed his eyes.

 “Oh sod off mate” he frowns “I’m not mad about that, mad about you snooping through my stuff maybe; don’t you have any respect for privacy?” Murdoc feels his anger rise at the attitude 2D was giving off, as if the prick had the gall to challenge and mock him like that! 

“Look just because we fucked doesn’t mean you can rifle through all my private stuff, your only down here because we had nowhere else. Don’t forget that.”

Maybe he was a hypocrite, he did put cameras in every room, but it wasn’t for anything but safety! Even now it was proof the cameras were something good.

“And our...guest will not be here forever, with the power back on I suspect the cyborg is awake again...she’ll take care of any intruders there’s nothing to worry about”

"You didn’t respect any sort of privacy when you kidnapped me, you old goth." He finished the bottle placing it aside. He remembered they fucked and suddenly felt like he was used or something. Alcohol made him slip his fears and anger. He looked at the ceiling. "Yeah she'll handle." Everything was dizzy. Stuart was tired of these changes of mood Murdoc had once again. "It didn’t mean a bloody thing for you did it?" He spit out words that he didn’t mean with anger.

Murdoc didn’t hold back from hitting him this time, a firm bat around the head, teeth clenched in a snarl “Watch your mouth Dullard! I took you head to keep you the safest you could ever be! You should be thanking me that I took you before any pirate or demon could! But no no let’s yell at Murdoc about how utterly immoral he is! How he doesn’t respect me and is a horrible person even though he went out of his way to bring me here where he could keep me alive! You ungrateful little shit...I made you!” He declares at the end of his rant, hand raised as if ready to strike again, he is breathless, angry; insulted even, he doesn’t answer the last question.

To be honest he was avoiding it, not because he didn’t like the answer but because he didn’t know what it was. Usually he told people to leave after sex but he couldn’t really do that here. Instead they continued in a very domestic fashion...until right now.

"I'm tired Murdoc. Tired of living in fear from something I don’t even know what it is. Tired for your constant changes of humor, tired of your constant anger at me, tired of missing my old life and tired of this sodding island you forced me to be with you into it! Tired of you involving me in your shit." He placed a hand where he had hit him, a little growl escaping his lips from pain.

"You know what your asshole you should have left me to the demons, you'd be alive your fucking deal would be paid and you would live your life without me around to annoy you. You'd be happier." He narrowed his eyes and stood up, going to anywhere far from Murdoc. He was an angry mess and alcohol managed him to say all he was hiding. He got hit but he didn't mind. Nothing was going to work anyway not the way he wanted. Stuart wanted murdoc to taste his own venom. He was just stubborn and that situation was messing with his head... after seeing Boogieman something in Stuart changed.

"Different from you I don’t lie and pretend everything is just fine when it’s fucking not! Face the truth Murdoc we're both screwed and this might be our last album." He finally said sitting in another chair far from him.

 “You want to know how not fine everything is? Huh?!” Murdoc slams his hands on his table “alright. Yeah! Yeah we are fucked, we are trapped,alone,noodle is dead Russel is also probably dead! There’s a very powerful demon after me for innumerable reasons...who knows what I did this time!” He laughs in hysterics almost “there’s a whale that won’t let us escape this island to keep running, I’m too much of a coward to off myself before this monster catches me, there’s pirates with planes and ships and guns, there’s some other demon or entity w-with broken feet a-and a fish tank head, red veins a-and”

His breath hitches as the breath gets stuck in his throat. Like he can’t get anything else out, everything piled on, out of frustration and determination he slams his fist into the table with clenched teeth as if to beat the tension away and it works somewhat.

“I panicked. I grabbed you and I ran. If that creature gets you that doesn’t make me safe you idiot. It makes you dead and me soon to fucking follow, I took you before they could kill you out of my own motivation not because I’m some bitter asshole still trying to trick a very pissed monster”

"Now you're finally facing everything." Stuart sighed. "Okay Murdoc." He remained sat. Pressed his index finger and thumb against his eyes. Turned himself to avoid his eyes. Everything was blurry and he got tired from his alcohol rant.

"What do we do now?" He asked again not really minding... there was nothing they could do this time. "Cyborg will try to deal with them herself, but what happens if she doesn't make it?" They only had each other. Stuart wanted to hug him and ran away from where they were... instead of that he just got pissed and said lots of things he didn’t mean. Stress works in different ways with different people.

Murdoc shoved the table a few feet away from him with a frustrated growl “I don’t know!! I don’t have a plan are you happy!? Are you satisfied to know I’m cornered?! That I don’t know what to do is that what you want?!”

Murdoc was angry, desperate, scared even and it was all pouring out, eyes wild and searching 2D’s expression for an answer.

Was this the goal? Make him break down as some kind of revenge? Of course it was, all attempts at good will and redemption meant nothing in the long run why did he even bother? What was the point?

Stuart stood up in a start and grabbed him by his collar roughly with both hands facing him. Noses touching, hot alcohol breath against the bassist's face. "I don't know what to do either. I'm fucking scared too Murdoc, but I'm not giving up. We're both into this."

He took some steps further and slammed his back against the wall still holding his collar with shaking hands. Adrenaline rushed his veins hearing Murdoc's yells... that strength came from God knows where.

Stuart crashed his lips against Murdoc’s. The way he was desperate, in verge of tears, scared broke his heart. He needed a powerful way to tell him everything would be okay and he wasn’t alone. As words didn’t seem to work and Murdoc was used to more... physical ways to show feelings. So he cupped his face with both hands and kissed him desperately. Trying to loosen him a bit and maybe apologize. He wanted an answer, there it was.

As soon as Stuart advanced for him Murdoc felt his fight or flight response kick in; his shoulders rose in panic as he is grabbed and shoved against the wall; lips on his own making his tense lips even more so.

His feelings of running or fighting fade and all that’s left in his head is the urge to cling to what was keeping him grounded in the moment, hands gripping Stuart’s shirt as they kissed, Murdoc’s eyes squeezed shut, breath uneven and short.

Stuart broke the kiss after a moment and pressed his forehead against Murdoc, eyes closed. "Calm the fuck down murdoc. I'm not gonna hurt you." he panted, a giant lump into his throat feeling that he kissed him back and didn’t shoved him away. he felt tears coming from fear, from pain from everything. He wasn’t gonna hide them. "I love you." he whispered, almost sounding like a secret he was afraid to share.

Stuart felt his heart race and guts tighten. He closed his eyes shut to avoid crying. "I love you." He said again his voice breaking. His head couldn’t manage to say anything else. He slowly opened his black orbs, little drops shining in the corner of them. He was expecting seeing disgust; hate even pity into his eyes. If there's a reason for him to keep fighting was his _singer_.

Murdoc felt his heart jump at each confession, chest feeling tight; it want just 2D leaning on him that made it feel like that either, there was such intense care in this man that Murdoc didn’t know what to do with it, even how to take it.

His hands stay grasping onto 2D. His eyes looking at him with a tired sympathy that murdoc wasn’t very used to feeling.

“You can’t...” it was all he gets out, it’s stupid, he knows it is, the way the singer was looking at him said it all. All the pleading to not fall for him or like him, Murdoc made it a hobby to act on impulse, to be awful and absolutely unlikeable. It was the part of him that coped with all the baggage he carried.

But somehow 2D had grown to love that, and whatever was beneath.

Murdoc just didn’t know how to believe it.

"Too late " his voice sounded hurt and sad.. He tried to smile. "I'm in love with you" And once again stuart closed his eyes and kissed him.. Maybe not finding what he wanted into his eyes... maybe not understanding his gaze. Maybe both.

This time he kissed him less desperate and more passionately, calmly.. A kinda of a kiss that his lovers and birds mustn't have given him. One with feelings not desire, with love and not lust.. With care not hunger.

His tears mixing with the kiss when he finally let them fall. Nothing else mattered. He just wanted to be honest with Murdoc. As he felt that his hands didn’t let him go, he felt the courage to do it again. If he didn’t want any of that; well that was the moment to tell the truth and shove him away.

Once he broke the kiss again "I'm not asking if you feel the same. Just let me love you." He caressed his face, hands going to the back of his neck. Eyes locked with Murdoc's he sounded like he meant each word.

Murdoc couldn’t help but kiss him back the rhythm of lips on his was one he was most weak to. At the same time his body screamed at him to move, to thrash and yell and push but his hands were frozen where they were as 2D kissed him with care he had never really known. Care that made him want to curl up in a ball and cry, sob and scream.

The eye contact when they parted sealed it, made him know what was happening and honestly what could he do? What should he do? With any of that, the soft touches? The loving kisses?

“I...what the fuck D...” he can’t help opening his sentence with the tired sentence, his tone soft and shaken, weary. “I...what am I supposed to do?”

He once again kissed his lips in a quick peck. A little smile on his face. "Just... let me love you." he sniffed. "Take care of you... please don't push me away." It was a stupid please.. Stuart knew that. Murdoc would push him and yell at him again... he knew that. He wouldn't ask if Murdoc felt the same cuz he was too afraid of rejection.. But he could wrap him with all the love he could.

"I know I'm no one... But I care.  I'm one of the last people who stayed with you that still cares." his fingers gently played with his hair as he whimpered. His gaze never leaving Murdoc's. Now he had de courage to tell him face to face.

Murdocs grip went a little slack as 2D pleaded with him,eyes darting from his face to the side as he kept his back against the wall “this...I don’t know...I can’t stop you can I..?”

Could he? Could he shout and scream till he lost his voice? Till he beat the love out of those eyes?

Why did he want to? What was stopping him right now from letting someone love him? He loved attention so why did genuine attention make him recoil so deeply?

He didn’t get it,he really didn’t understand.

His eyes flick to the mini fridge as ,a craving settled in his chest;when he didn’t understand or he couldn’t cope,he ran and alcohol was a good escape. He probably shouldn’t right now however.

"No you cant" he said shaking his head and wiping his tears. He let murdoc's face go noticing he had another plans. Now he looked a lot calmer and less in panic. Stuart smiled satisfied that he could do something good for him. Quickly he gave him a kiss on the cheek flushing. He knew murdoc just liked proper kisses. He was unsure to give him another type of kisses. But something inside him told that he could. Murdoc would let him love him. And he was happy cuz of that. Didnt even bother his head was hurting from his punch.

Murdoc didn’t particularly like letting go of 2D as he pulled away,his hands stiff and reaching before he withdraws them. “Your an idiot...” the kiss feels like it stains his cheek,makes the skin warm and tingly. He isn’t sure he likes it.

Now free to grab his alcohol he doesn’t find himself moving,it takes a good push to grab some rum and sit down,drinking slow and calming himself with slow steps,a hand in his hair,he had a lot to think about,even more than before. “Idiot...who doesn’t love me after all”

"Maybe... you just don't believe how much I do, Murdoc." Stuart knew he would probably have a chance to show him how much he cared when the time come. He didn't feel angry at his lying words. And by time I mean Boogieman and his friends. It wasn't something hard to understand that Murdoc didn't believe him. Stuart was drunk. And the Satanist was in denial most of the time. The singer just needed an opportunity to prove he was wrong. He sat next to him on the couch, lips sore from kissing that still tasted like Murdoc. He didn't touch him as he was drinking again, but was craving for more kisses, more hugs.  More.... Murdoc. And he could tell Murdoc too.

Stuart knew that his mate had an issue thinking he didn't deserve to be loved.. He never felt something like that for no one and no one for him.  Something true, without interest. Without giving him nothing in change. Love for love. The singer was determined to show him the opposite. Actually he had already showed him since they met. In every kind action, caring and lovely one.

 


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the breakdown... They try once again.

Murdoc was midway through a sip of rum when he felt 2D near him. The tension so obvious he could feel it from where he was “I...you can touch me...if you want to so much...it would probably do me good… huh?”

Of course he was open to kissing and hugging and...More intimate things. Sex was always a good distraction from whatever self-deprecating feelings he had. It made him feel worth something he guessed. Shaking it off he takes a good gulp from his rum.

Stuart sometimes just needed permission. They weren't a couple or boyfriends for fuck’s sake. And he was talking about Murdoc... the most difficult person to deal with he knew. Hesitantly he went to kiss his neck, avoiding his mouth as he was drinking. His hand flew to his hipbone pulling him close. He let a trail of soft kisses on his neck and behind his ear.

Murdoc swallowed hard as 2D moved in, tilting his head as he is tugged in his direction.

The soft treatment wasn’t foreign at all but the meaning of it certainly was; regardless he found it made him want to writhe in response to each soft kiss, it all went straight to his dick and it was either the alcohol or his weak heart.

The hand on his hip pulling him just amplified it, the hand holding the rum lowering as he went a bit more slack, sighing out his pleasure to 2D’s attention.

Stuart hesitantly pressed his fingertips against his cheek, turning his face to face him and stealing again his lips in a careful kiss. Without reasoning, he deepened the kiss while sitting on his lap. A knee on each side of the Satanist. He desperately needed Murdoc. His pants were bothering but he didn’t care.

He cupped his face with both hands once again and pressed his body against Murdoc's, kissing him now with more desire, but keeping a low pace as he wanted to show he loved him in each tiny action. His heart was racing thinking that now… Murdoc didn’t go away even when he told him what he really felt.

Murdoc kisses back, let’s himself sink into the steady feeling of warmth that spreads through him, hands resting on 2D’s hips to hold him steady.

His eyes stayed closed as he let 2D lead, if he got overwhelmed he might flip them round but for now he could stomach it, relaxing into touches and care.

Stuart shivered feeling that Murdoc actually let him lead. He wasn’t so sure of what he was doing but he tried read Murdoc's reactions... his mind still numb and blurry from alcohol.

He took a deep look into his eyes after start to kiss the corner of his mouth, going to his neck again.. He licked his earlobe low moan into it as he felt his bulge touching Murdoc's...

With some more confidence he was slowly going down and down, kissing his chest stomach.. His hands tracing weak scratches as he felt his skin.. Until he reached his waist line,  now kneeling in front of him and with his hand about to open his belt. Murdoc' legs were a bit spread to easy his work.

His eyes locked with Murdoc’s, his mouth was wet with thick saliva as he had previously cried. The singer was almost drooling, thinking about how many times he had fantasized about doing that. He asked silently just with his look if he could go ahead, rubbing his erection with his big soft hand.

Murdoc felt his head drop backward. Lolling back as 2D utterly showered him with affection that was utterly welcome. His hand gently dropping the rum in favor for grabbing onto 2D’s shoulders, his breath short and excited as he encouraged him to go where he wanted.

Nothing like a blowie to make him forget the threat of death. Christ he looked good down there.

 

As an invitation he spread his legs out more, hand moving into 2D’s hair as they stared at each other “You sure about that...? Better not stop half way or I’ll kill ya...”

Of course, he was sure. He felt his own erection ache with his words. Murdoc was threatening him if he didn’t do a good job. That was kind of arousing. He laughed showing his lack of teeth. This could be something very good to Murdoc ...

He awkwardly unbuckled his pants and pulled him down with his boxers. He hasn't seen his cock yet. Last time it was busy buried into him. He smiled again remembering the sensation. He kneeled in a more comfortable way and slowly licked his tip, a hand grabbing him squeezing gently. Eyes still looking to murdoc while he worked the best he could licking, tasting playing with his testicles... he tried to put it all into his mouth and for his surprise he could do it... he gasped and choked a little but didn’t stop what he was doing. He loved the way Murdoc's hand was on his hair..  He felt safe. Slowly he with one hand stroked murdoc and the other was unbuckling his own pants needing to release his aching cock.

He smiled once again with a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to his cock. He felt so good making him wet and tasting his precum. Murdoc tasted as salt and masculinity... and Stuart was addicted.

Murdoc couldn’t help but moan as Stuart expertly handled him in every sense of the word. His eyes squeezing shut as his hands entwine with blue hair to tug and stroke encouragingly. The man's mouth was absolute heaven, in fact he was pretty sure he beat people he had paid for sex before; people who did it for a living! Was it his mind making it better? Was it the lack of front teeth? Was it the gooey mushy feelings pushed into it? He didn’t know the answer to any of these questions, all he knew was it was good.

He can’t keep his hips still, rolling with 2D's actions in long, slow thrusts that drove him mental. The lewd way he would pull back, tongue out and a stupid grin on his face; satisfied with what he was doing to the bassist drove him up the wall.

Stuart wouldn't stop... He couldn't. He wanted to see Murdoc fully satisfied.. His master. Once again, this thought crossed his mind. There was the reason why he was there.. To serve, satisfy and love him.

Stuart felt each throb, each moan, each curse that Murdoc left... and it felt amazing. ‘Cuz he knew it was ‘cuz of him. ‘Cuz of what he was doing. He needed to give Murdoc pleasure. The singer didn’t even care if the Satanist would want to make him cum afterwards.. It didn't matter.

His hands rested on his thighs squeezing them. Trying to look for support as he felt his own legs wobbling. He wanted so bad that he cum into his mouth, taste him... maybe in his throat.. At that time Stuart already released his aching erection. Letting it be covered just by his underwear... Not tiny Murdoc’s pants anymore.

His mouth snarls as Stuart’s attempts get more feverish, eager and desperate. While it was flattering it was easy for eagerness to cause sloppiness so, Murdoc guides him how he can with tugs and pulls, breathe picking up a bit.

He can’t help but lean over a bit over himself, eyes fixed on Stuart’s head moving and taking him as far as he could.

His erection ached, a burning fire settling in his gut as the friction drove more and more out of him. His hand moves to reach blindly for his bottle of rum, taking a healthy swig to enjoy the experience just a little more.

The rum burns on the way down, makes him feel hotter and harder, the soft tugging of Stuart’s hair turns into more rough pulling, his moans less restrained as he nears his edge.

"Almost there...I’m...fuck...D...if you don’t stop...~"

Stuart gets really turned on by his words.. And the way he chose to drink rum when he was that close. Fuck, he was so handsome.  He doesn't stop, allowing him to cum the way he pleases. A part of it Stuart swallows and the rest he chooses to let ooze from his mouth going down to his chin dripping on his erection.. His underwear was wet with his precum and he was hard as rock..  He smiled dumbly to Murdoc really satisfied of his actions. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his fingers, after licking them showing his tongue to Murdoc, full of him.. Proud of what he had done. "Hope you're calmer now, Muds~.."

Murdoc’s back had arched as his eyes shut as he moaned loudly Stuart’s name as he blew his load. His body trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure; he can’t even begin to process the look on 2D’s face.

Indeed he felt calmer, the tension of everything piling up slowly expelling as his body focused on the now, not the to be or has been; future or present.

The now with 2D in front of him, as proud as a pedigree pigeon.

“Blimey, mate...if you say you haven’t done that before I’m calling bollocks” his hand, still gripping his rum bottle rises so he can take a good gulp, all the panting and moaning made a man thirsty.

Stuart giggled and sat next to him once again. "Fanks Muds" he was really satisfied... that was a compliment coming from Murdoc. He smiled looking at him, sweating and red.. Now the alcohol into his system was lower and he could think properly. His pants were down and could show his underwear, an evident bulge in it. He heavily sighed shortly forgetting about Boogieman and all troubles. His cock ached but he decided to ignore it, just watching his mate afterglow.

Murdoc places his bottle aside, abandoning it as he leans in to Stuart and peppers his neck with kisses and bites. His hands sliding up his stomach and chest as he silently shows his appreciation for all the attention. Hands pulling him by the waist murdoc keeps against 2D as he sloppily returns the favour.

His hand reaches down to cup the bulge in Stuart’s underwear, fondling before taking the boxers off and stroking 2D’s cock at a steady rhythm. Just because the idiot could forget about his own needs doesn’t mean murdoc wasn’t going to return the favour or, it was just polite.

Stuart yelped with the sudden approach... he couldn't help but moan feeling his bassist that near. He hugged him back appreciating his tenderness almost feeling that he cared... he smiled letting him do what he wants... He tenderly kissed his cheek and neck, scratching his back and shivering with his touch. He spread his legs inviting Murdoc.. Rubbing his arm and closing his eyes, his mouth half opened.

Murdoc purred out a pleased sound with a grin.  Nuzzling into Stuart’s neck as his hand moved at a fair pace, biting down to leave a mark on 2D’s neck.

After that he can’t help but push the blue haired singer down to lay on the couch, kissing down his body so he can truly return the gesture.

Stuart found odd but lay obediently as Murdoc pushed him. His body was warm... and he felt safe beyond horniness. With a dumb smile on his face. God he was so happy. He caressed his hair and moan a low "Muds..~". He quickly get rid of his pants and look directly into his eyes with a sweetness and care he had never shown before... almost like a "thank you". He sat up and kiss him on the lips quickly, cupping his face, laying immediately again right after.

Murdoc pauses as Stuart kissed him, clearly pleased with his intentions to reciprocate the favor ;it was nice to not have to say anything, to silently act and for 2D to simply understand and respond.

He took it as a good sign, a sign that they were close beyond words, it was a scary prospect but easy to ignore when he took his singers cock all the way into his mouth.

 

His tongue curls around the length almost completely, an easy feat considering how long it was. He kept his teeth securely out of the way as his head moved up and down at a steady pace, intentions being obvious as his smug aura leaked off him.

Stuart let his head fell against the cushion... feeling how that tongue felt wonderful... Murdoc really knew how to please and Stuart wasn’t expecting that much in return. He caressed his hair and moaned lowly, his cock already throbbing, as he was still savoring Murdoc's orgasm.

"Muds~" was all he could say... Murdoc would understand by his tone how much pleasure he was feeling that moment... he spread his legs a little so the bassist could lay too.. he had awkwardly long limbs so he managed them to make him comfortable. His other hand grabbed the couch as he felt shivers down his spine.

Murdoc purred at the hands in his hair, taking 2D as deep as he could as a reward. Murdoc always had a knack for sex, he did it enough to be an expert so any of his partners never left unsatisfied.

Some came back but, Murdoc made a point of never seeing the same person twice.

Until now, he guessed. He couldn’t escape his singer, he lived with him for years. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t consider the idiot someone very close to him, someone he liked, cared. Someone important.

He couldn’t say it though, all he could do was act and give him all the feelings and responses he wanted. Make him happy and pleased through actions.

That was something Murdoc Niccals was very good at.

Murdoc was very silent on what he was doing.  Stuart liked this detail and remained quiet just enjoying. He singer knew that he was more likely to show how he felt physically than with words… "Muds.  If you..  I'm close...." he managed to advise him back as he had done with him. He pulled softly his hair as a reflex and moaned a little louder as he grew more and more sensitive.

For a moment, Stuart forgot those big red eyes and could enjoy properly... he could feel how tender.. calm and almost sweet this time with Murdoc was. He wasn’t as hungry and lustful as he was before. But it didn’t mean it wasn’t good...

This didn’t feel like a good, fast and horny sex... was something more... meaningful. And Stuart was a little afraid that this only had meaning for him. Another of his walls was falling with the bassist receiving his tender and carefully touches without complain, he could tell...

The singer just wanted Murdoc to feel loved, so bad... even if the pirates and entities win in the end. At least Stuart had de opportunity to show him how he really felt .. and that was another thought that made him smile while Murdoc was with his cock into his mouth deeply...

Murdoc’s courage faltered at the pull of his hair, a cautious tingling in the back of his neck that made his muscles tense and his grip tighten.

He disregards it for now, eyes closed as he kept going fully intending to swallow down Stuart’s load and drive him toward orgasm.

He was a little tipsy so his mouth work wasn’t exactly the most graceful. His tongue wet and loose, his throat tight as he took Stuart as far as he could.

He would keep at it, even as 2D warned him to his coming end, that was the goal after all.

Stuart wisely noticed that Murdoc tensed with that pull... He should have been softer. But that mouth of his was so damn good..  He couldn't help that pulling reflex. He began caressing his hair once more.. the other hand gripped the couch instead of pulling his hair as he didn’t like. He needed to show how much pleasure he was feeling some way didn’t he? 

"'Msorry..." he murmured. With some more movements Stuart finally came... he couldn't hold back... his body went forward but he didn’t touch murdoc to make he go further..  he was already with him almost fully inside his mouth. He could feel his wonky nose against his blues pubes..

He moaned lowly Murdoc's name spasming... feeling in heaven. "Fuck…" he blindly found his hand that rested on his thigh caressing it... intending to interlace fingers. He smiled widely and put his other hand on his face covered in sweat, panting. He couldn't believe that murdoc went that far with him... someway he felt flattered.

Murdoc swallowed down what he could, focusing hard as his muscles tensed on instinct.

He wished it was easier to just relax himself but the human body was naturally self-sabotaging; his fight or flight responses extra sensitive especially when intoxicated, it was perhaps something about being held down that spiked Murdoc’s nerves but there wasn’t a real way to tell.

After swallowing down Stuart’s load Murdoc sat up, cleaning his mouth with his arm as he gazed to the panting mess of a singer on his office couch.

At least he did something right; at least he gave the blue haired twit the time of his life.

He doesn’t yank his hand back from Stuart’s grip just yet, enjoying the view as he caught his breath.

Stuart once calmer, managed to sit next to the bassist. He still felt how his mouth was warm around his cock... He didn’t let his hand go, trying to make himself sure Murdoc was there after all.

He gently smiled to him, messed hair, red face... and leaned closer. Hesitantly he put a hand on his face, caressing it and slowly pressed his lips against his. Just a little kiss, to seal what they had done, as an act of gratitude. His other hand squeezed his fingers while kissing him, he couldn’t help, his nature was tender and kind and 2D was all relaxed now. Once all lust was drained from his thoughts, all the singer could think that moment was about how he was happy ‘cuz Murdoc was with him.

Murdoc was glad when 2D's lips covered his. It kept him from saying anything be it truth, lies or just plain venom. His body was always on the defense when it came to true affection; cardinal sin was one thing, love was another. He simply couldn’t wrap his head around it, even years ago where he saw what Stuart’s family was like,it rattled him.

Right now though, they were alone; it was easier to be calm, less urgent. He could settle with whatever this was until his past came knocking. He goes slack in the kiss, pulling 2D in by the hip before pushing them both down to lay on the couch. The storm wasn’t gone, and he didn’t want to move from this room.

They could settle here.

Stuart shifted so Murdoc could lay comfortably using him as a mattress... storm hit hard outside but his thoughts were far from there. He didn’t feel any pain... any fear. Nothing. All he could think about was making out with Murdoc in the middle of nowhere... his warm touches and wet lips.

Stuart put a hand on his hair, caressing it. He wished he could kiss him all over... but Murdoc didn’t like his sloppy and awkward kisses. . He wouldn't ruin that moment. So, the singer caressed his body instead of kissing.   His neck, chest, shoulders...  Stuart enjoyed his afterglow touching Murdoc sweetly and slowly pulling the bassist against him. Feeling that Murdoc... was his. Even knowing he wasn’t.


	13. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When cyborg comes back.

Murdoc would make soft sounds of satisfaction as 2D moved his hands and lips over him; slowly coming down from the excitement of the storm, eyes half lidded as his arm rested under his head, his free one finding itself in Stuart’s hair as he simply relaxed on the couch for awhile.

It wasn’t a comfortable one; in fact it reminded him of the one at his childhood home. Lumpy and with springs that dig into rib and hip. But with 2D all over him it felt like the most comfortable couch in the world; the depressing thoughts that came with being reminded of his past faded as quickly as they came and Murdoc Niccals was dozing, limbs tangled with his singer for a long while.

The power was still running, the storm slowly withdrawing, cyborg was searching for them frantically on the camera feeds, obviously confused to their whereabouts.

Stuart slowly lifted his head a little breaking the kiss. "Was it good, Muds...? " he finally got enough courage to tell him something. It was so silent it kinda scared the singer. He knew how Murdoc was happy... he didn’t want to ruin that but... there were so many questions running through his mind right now he couldn’t help. "I mean was I good..?" He bit his lip looking at him... his face seemed so rested, at peace.. Like there wasn’t anything left but them. No troubles no nothing.

Murdoc wearily opened one eye, glancing over the blue haired man from head to toe as if he had to remember where he was for a moment, who he was with.

Murdoc couldn’t hold back his small smile at the question “yeah...yeah it was...real nice; can’t really say I’ve had better…”

He breathes out of his nose with a satisfied sigh, it wasn’t a lie, being truthful and nice wasn’t that hard after all. He just gave a compliment with no backhand and he considered that progress in his self-reflection. “The cuddling doesn’t suck either...makes this awful couch bearable”

Stuart smiled proud of himself. Murdoc liked that was all he could ask for. He laid down again and kissed the top of his head. Stuart didn’t think Murdoc was the type that liked cuddling... He hugged him tighter noticing this new thing. "I liked what you done too Muds... you didn’t have to, thank you..." he knew people usually don’t thank partners after a blowie, but he was just too kind.

Murdoc pushes his hand into 2D’s face lightly at the smug look.  “Er...whatever mate it’s good manners”

He was glad the blue haired twig was keeping him so close, with the buzz from the alcohol forgotten and the suffocating heat of sex faded this room was far more chilly than he liked.

He just wanted to sleep here, wait out the storm then leave and get on with his work. He didn’t want to think about anything else right now but 2D and the album. Two things that right now were his anchor in this endless sea.

Stuart nuzzles his face in his hand. He had warm hands.  With his eyes closed he rubbed his arms with care and yawned. "Are you sleepy muds...?" Stuart was tired himself, and he didn’t mind if the Satanist used him as a mattress...

"I guess Cyborg is taking care of whatever is outside and... the storm is fading...." he yawned again "guess there’s no problem in resting a bit, right...?" Now he shifted murdoc for a more comfortable position. He knew he was bony so he laid him in something softer like his chest, not shoulders.

"She’ll be worried... Or confused or whatever a cyborg feels..." Murdoc mutters, face buried in 2D's chest contently. "Hopefully bullets drive out the denizens of the deep washed up on my shores; bloody storms it’s the only downside to this stupid place."

If he were a more honest man murdoc would admit he would trade this whole island to just go back to normal. He had something good before this whole mess but like most things, he didn’t realize until afterward. Perhaps that’s why he clung to his singer so fiercely why he was so scared of dying; the thought things could maybe be good again, even though he didn’t deserve it

For a second Stuart thought maybe murdoc could be concerned even about the cyborg.. it wasn’t something he would do. 2D nodded agreeing with murdoc and pushing him for another kiss... he just feel like it. Maybe could reassure the bassist one more time that everything was okay and he was close. He liked proper kisses and Stuart liked to kiss him.

Murdoc was again silenced by affection. A deep sigh escaping between his lips as they were covered with another mouth.

It was unfortunate, but he raised his hand to push his singer back as he remembered how much there was left for him to do.

“Mate...as much as I’m loving all your attention we can’t stay down here forever.”

Murdoc was the last person who wanted to leave this room but it was his bloody island! He wouldn’t be scared into cowering in the lowest point.

Stuart didn’t get mad when he was pushed, he chuckled instead. "I'm sorry, but I can’t stand up with you over myself, Muds" He blushed hearing Murdoc liked his attention.

To be honest 2D didn’t want to do anything besides laying and making out with Murdoc... but maybe the stuff left to do could be something nice after all. The singer learned to enjoy his company in almost any time in almost any situation. He couldn’t help but think about boogieman and the cyborg... that worried him someway.

His fear about murdoc had gone to levels reaching 0. He even trusted him... even when Stuart knew he had no clue about what to do. Damaged brain and some cuddling made him like that.

Murdoc found that he had a conflict of interest with himself. A part of him was oh so self-indulgent that it urged him to stay, to just lay and never get up apart from to fuck or to drink.

The other part was the more sober and sensible part of his mind, urging him to get up, reclaim his space and make that damn album, fix the radio equipment even so he could talk to someone, anyone other than 2D.

He missed his fans. No, no, maybe a little but who he truly missed was Noodle, and Russel, his black heart craved for him to speak on the airwaves, call out to ears that weren’t listening.

It’s that which makes him sit up, his eyes roaming over 2D one last time before he starts to get himself dressed again; the atmosphere from murdoc changed from open to locked down almost instantly.

Stuart's glance fell. He knew Murdoc enough to tell when he was well and when he closed himself again.

Well it was good while it last. He remained sat looking him one last time and didn't ask anything else. He knew when to shut his mouth, sometimes.

 Told himself to forget everything and just keep what he feel for him. He liked, pleased Murdoc, was useful that was it. Back to reality once again.

He sighed and silently dressed up with that ridiculous small pants. Combed his hair with his fingers and waited for further instructions.

Stuart was starting to get used to the fact that were just the two of them in that island. And started liking that too.

 That was dangerous, he knew with that brain of him that things wouldn’t be the way they were there forever. The band would come back, fans, fame... That made him sad for a moment. Murdoc wasn't his and wouldn’t choose that instead of all prestige he had as owner of Gorillaz.

He missed his old life too... But Murdoc made him much happy too, he was confused and hurt.

Murdoc glanced over 2D silently before his eyes landed on the table nearby, slowly moving toward it so he could close the damn book that gave him so much stress and trouble.

There was so much, too much to process it was better to think about it after all was said and done or better yet not at all.

“You ready to brave upstairs mate? Who knows what the storm did to the upstairs eh...?”

He wasn’t looking forward to finding out, it would be more work for him now doubt.

"I'm fine." Stuart cracked a smile "We can go see how things are when you want..." he stood up joining the Satanist. Now with the lights working and the storm gone Stuart wasn’t scared anymore. He tried his best to sound okay. He would do whenever murdoc asked him just to be close his older mate.

He thought Murdoc might order the cyborg to take care of the mess... so they could focus on another issues.

Murdoc moved a hand behind him, keeping hold of Stuart’s wrist as he led him back up the winding staircase to his office. It was dark, and less imposing as the trip down.

In truth Murdoc could let out the breath he was holding as he moves into his office, it was a mess; books were off the shelves his fish tank leaking from a crack; his heart sank as he glanced at his desk, long angry claw marks in the wood; letting go of Stuart’s wrist he moved over to cover the desk with the fallen books, burying the evidence of the supernatural force chasing him.

Stuart just remained silent feeling sad about his older mate. He would tell him something but those claws prevented him from it. Murdoc was upset and angry, he could tell.

He one more time waited for new instructions... there wasn't much that could be done. Everything was destroyed or wet by the storm... he was so awkward he would probably mess everything more than it was already messed than help in any way.

 “Bloody storm...I didn’t really plan this far ahead, massive oversight on my part to forget about the strong storms at sea...” he moves from his desk and peers at his fish tank, biting his lip at the leak as the piranhas in the tank panicked a bit.

Of course he wasn’t allowed to have small pleasures in life, he was sure if the boogie man had his chance he would snatch 2D from him immediately.

The thought shakes him and he can’t help but call for cyborg. The machine responds quickly. Still soaked with water and barely functioning, looking disgruntled before she finally caught sight of murdoc and 2D. Murdoc tried to give her a good smile out of habit but he wasn’t prepared for the cyborg to instantly move to him and dote over him, lifting his arms and checking for wounds; her frantic actions spoke volumes ‘where were you?!’ ‘I was scared’ ‘I thought I was too late’

He could practically hear the yelling that was left unsaid.

Murdoc eyes Stuart as he let the cyborg just act out as she pleased, determining what his singer might be thinking about what he created. How real she reacted, how it was easy to forget that she was a machine sometimes.

How worried he was right now, for not only his safety but everyone’s around him right now.

Stuart follows Murdoc where he was going. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for his mate.. He would feel bad if he lost things he liked so fast as Murdoc lost his. There wasn’t any words he could say to soothe that.

Stuart flinched when cyborg came. God he was scared of her still... he didn’t get used to her protective way of acting... The way she treats Murdoc makes him smile... and the way she was wet and still working.

 Now he couldn’t tell if Cyborg was really concerned or was really designed so well she could even pretend that... And well, where did she learn to do it? She needed to witness some kind of behavior of this nature to repeat doesn’t she? He just hugged himself as it was still windy and cold, he trembled remembering how thin he was to deal with the weather.

"Sometimes she remind me of Noodle..." Stuart said in a low tone, his chin quivering. He took a step closer to Murdoc, still smiling.

Murdoc places a hand on cyborgs head, a silent way of saying ‘that’s enough’ which she understood “Fetch a blanket love... Dents is gonna freeze to death...oh er...and a towel right?”

She would look up at him then nod with a smile moving away from him to carry out the order. It didn’t take long, he wrapped the blanket around Stuart’s shoulders almost immediately “It’s hard for her not to remind of her...she looks the same...and learns quickly” he sniffs slightly “Until I fix the windows it’s going to be cold so keep this blanket handy”

Cyborg waits patiently for Murdoc to stop fawning over 2D before the green-skinned man kneels to her and starts drying her with the towel he had her fetch.

“Sorry for all that luv...look at all this did you get caught in a wave..?”

Stuart smiled and blushed "Thank you Muds. I will." He said cuz he didn’t know how to thank the cyborg properly, but he knows she understands what is a “thank you”.

The singer thought about what she could have done to prevent Boogieman to attack them or something. That's why she should be soaked wet. He wanted to ask her but for some reason he couldn’t.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked hesitantly looking at both of them.

 “Er...you wanna take over what I’m doing..? I’ll have to dry the inside of her noggin from the back or she just won’t work right y’know...” He passes the towel to Stuart so he can move behind her and fix her up from there

Cyborg didn’t look so intimidating anymore, she was smiling and almost giggled at the ticklish feeling of Murdoc fiddling away back there, her eyes were mostly obscured by her fringe as she looked up at Stuart almost cautiously, unlike noodle she didn’t know him as well, but she did know him as a friend which was good enough.

"Sure mate" Stuart leaned closer her and kneeled down trying to avoid bad thoughts about her... she really looked like Noodle and he used this thought to deal with his fear. He silently began drying her the way Murdoc told him to do it. He wondered about what would Murdoc do while he was there... he felt useful. Better than the trembling tree he looked like before.

Stuart knew Noodle should look older than that robot... but seeing her gave him some kinda of hope about her being alive.

Cyborg was staring at him quietly, she tilts her head a bit, processing his appearance.

Murdoc was somewhat aware of her uncomfortable mannerisms so he nudged her a bit.

“Don’t stare Noodle, you’ll scare him off”

 

Cyborg blinks at Stuart glancing to Murdoc’s direction before raisin g a hand and poking a love bite on Stuart’s neck the “injured...?” Murdoc tended to bite hard so the teeth marks looked a bit fierce, cyborg didn’t know the implications.

Stuart blushed a little "this is nothing... not injured" he told her as she was a child. She probably didn’t know the difference between fuck someone and fuck someone up. "You will find another marks like that on your master" he clarified trying to sound that if they marked each other it was something normal. "And you can stare.. " Stuart smiled to her while rubbing her arm with the towel. He wanted to be her friend now...since she protected them and they wouldn’t probably be there. She wasn’t that mean at all.

Cyborg couldn’t resist turning her head to try and see Murdoc, he made a frustrated sound though which made her stop. “Understood...”

She tilts her head back a bit as she speaks to Murdoc now “The creature that invaded the island evaded me in combat. I lost track of it mere hours ago, you however I lost track of for almost 12,did it find you, sir Murdoc?”

Murdoc pauses his tinkering for just a moment as the cyborg spoke. Before he continued to fix her, not answering.

She waited patiently before visibly getting disheartened, emitting a long sigh like she saw many humans do in a situation like this.

But, there were alternative methods as an option here, looking to the singer in front of her she blinks “Did it find you, Faceache?”

She only knew 2D by a select few names, this was one of them and it was the one he was most responsive to but Murdoc bristled at her using the nickname; shooting 2D a almost guilty glance.

"No.. I guess not." He frowned "I found him looking at the cameras but Murdoc didn’t believe me..." he didn’t mind being called Face ache even by her. Murdoc hasn’t calling him like this in a while. That act showed him he changed. Stuart smiled noticing that. "I was with Muds down here in another room so it didn’t find any of us..." he explained with the patience Murdoc didn’t have

Murdoc was acting protective toward him... that was a big difference Stuart couldn't help but notice. He didn’t have the obligation to anything... he felt flattered.

 “It was looking. It does that sometimes. I’ve shot it a lot before but it just seems to come back no matter what” cyborg nods carefully as murdoc was working. Moving too much could misplace something.

“It fled when I shot at it today, jumped into the ocean after hours of looking through the floors and rooms; it used to be more cautious, stay at a distance because Ide shoot it but not now, I think it just ignores me now”

Murdoc didn’t look happy with cyborgs analysis. Upset that his only defense wasn’t working anymore.

“You left me up here where my functionality was damaged with the storm and rain... though I am glad you both remained safe despite this”

Stuart carefully listened to her explanation..  He grew a little scared of the creature once again but didn’t show.

He finished drying her and silently held the towel and the blanket on himself. He thought this was a conversation between them too and now that Cyborg was becoming a weaker option to safety murdoc should think of another way to protect them. Or that next time it wasn’t raining so she wound work properly.

He thought maybe Murdoc should have made her waterproof as they were in the middle of the sea... But he remained silent just looking at them.

 

He had learned when to shut his mouth when no one talked to him. He had already been useful.

Cyborg notices the silence but doesn’t find it uncomfortable. Instead, she leans into Murdoc a little bit, sighing softly eyeing 2D from under her fringe.

Murdoc stays quiet for a little while longer before finishing up, closing the panel at the back of her head then fixing her hair carefully with his hands.

Murdoc was frowning, thinking about what he should do next, cyborg merely processes the tenderness of the hands in her hair. “Thank you for fixing me...”

She called back to him, clearly hoping for some response, some praise even, she was very much a child at least until she got out her guns. Murdoc’s silence just confuses her. No confirmation, no orders.

He was just staring at his hands in her hair.

Stuart hesitantly say to her, noticing she was uncomfortable with all that "Murdoc is glad to help you." He answers in Murdoc's place, hoping he wouldn’t get mad at him. He smiled to the Cyborg and to Murdoc too.

He could be a little more patient with her.. as similar to Noodle Stuart didn’t understand some things as well and doesn’t like silence after some time. He wanted to make situation comfortable for both of them. "I'm glad to help you too"

Murdoc is silent moving to get up, heading to his desk and sitting at it so he could light his smoking pipe, everything was wet and damaged but he didn’t care.

He let cyborg and 2D mingle a bit, it would be better for them all to get along after all.

Cyborg was grateful, or at least she seemed to be nodding he head in a small bow of gratitude just like Noodle would.

Her eyes stay on murdoc most of the time, as if worried she would lose sight of him again if she looked away too long.

“How much damage is there?” Murdoc finally asks and Cyborg scrambled to her feet to stand to attention “Extensive damage sir... over 45% of the island is damaged from the storm above and below water. The creature tore its way through the rooms below and above. Once it had fled I took to cleaning what I could but the damage in some places is a task impossible alone”

Murdoc was rubbing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he thinks about his bedroom, how the Boogieman would have thrown itself in there and tore apart everything it could to pull him out of potential hiding places, it makes his skin crawl; it makes him queasy even.

Cyborg continues explaining the damage but Murdoc is miles away even though he is just sat in front of her. She doesn’t get it, humans are still complicated.

For a moment Murdoc raises his head looking at Stuart wrapped in his blanket alone and shaking. He thanked mentally that they were together when all happened. He could have lost his singer if he had stayed in his room when Boogieman appeared.

Finally, the Satanist can realize that the pain of losing everything he had would not compare to the pain of losing his singer. Things he could buy again another time. But Stuart wasn’t something buyable or replaceable. He wouldn’t  be capable to taken him away on time to save him, and he wouldn’t forgiven himself if that had happened.

 He swallowed hard, thinking of something else ... Stuart was fine. His trembling hands go through his hair to try to relieve his stress. The singer realizes that Murdoc is looking at himself for a bit too long and cracks a smile approaching. This was a sign that he might not be as closed as before.


	14. Boogieman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they analize the whole destruction.

Stuart leans closer both of them. "Want to go to the others floors to see what we can save, mate?" He asked placing a hand on Murdoc's shoulder. He didn't know if Boogieman or something could come back, but seeing Murdoc upset and sad the way he was just made his heart ache uncomfortably. He had already lost too much to lose even more now.

 Stuart knew for sure his room was messed too... He was worried about the instruments, about important Stuff they had... And his Stuff too... He bit his lip wanting to say "I'm sorry.." but just looking softly to him instead. He caressed his shoulder trying  to show him some support, to tell he was there. Sometimes there wasn't any bright side..

Murdoc wasn’t too keen but the soft tug on his arm from Cyborg along with Stuart’s insistence made the bassist move against his will.

It was like being on autopilot sometimes; Murdoc Niccals has a million things he wanted to do. And another million he didn’t want to; often Murdoc would choose what he wanted to do but other times he would let himself go and be led somewhere he would rather not go.

Cyborg was clearly as used to Murdoc’s behavior as 2D,she knew when and how to move her creator if she had to. Easily strong enough to move him against his will but instead she made it feel like it was Murdoc’s choice to move and found that always worked out better. He wouldn’t get angry that way.

Going from room to room was a task, claw marks and damaged furniture everywhere not to mention the water damage.

Murdoc stayed quiet save for making Cyborg note some tasks down like repairs and cleaning. It was all autopilot.

He was just floating like this island, like a satellite only grounded by the singer maybe even the ghost he made of his guitarist.

Catching sight of blue hair made him aware again, made him meet eyes with 2D and he can’t help but swallow and rub his neck as he looked back into the hallway “I’m gonna be honest mate I don’t even want to look at what state the Studio’s in so how bout you just do it while I check my bedroom?”.

Cyborg looked anxious about splitting up.

Stuart noticed looking his eyes he wasn't happy to see what had happened. He wasn’t either but what could they both do sitting in a destroyed office whole day?

"Sure mate, can Cyborg come with me or you need her for something? It's okay if you do." He asked politely. He would go to the Studio and his own bedroom... he wanted to know about his Stuff too. That was a place Murdoc could hide too. Boogieman should have destroyed it as well.

He hated asking too much to Murdoc, and be away from him was something unpleasant thinking that demon could be around... they apart could be something very useful for it.

The last time they were apart things didn’t worked out well at all. It was Stupid but he would miss Murdoc... he wish he could cheer him up someway.

 “Yeah take her with you” he nudges Cyborg gently who looks at him with clear disbelief but she knew it was better than to argue with him.

“Sir...splitting up with demon still active is-“

“It’s gone now...even then I’ll call you if I run into trouble...it’s better than you coming with me and 2D facing trouble alone, luv. Now run along”

He pushes Cyborg closer to 2D gently, it wasn’t as if she hated the singer, she merely was worried about him. The machine had every right to be but Murdoc didn’t want anyone with him in his bedroom until he said so.

He gives 2D a long look, processing how they should split, what terms it should be; finally he decides on giving 2D’s shoulder a good squeeze “I’ll see you. Don’t trip and hurt yourself okay?”

"I'll take care of myself, don’t worry... thanks for letting her come with me." He said with a gentle smile, that hand on his shoulder was an affection action in some way... like a hug.

 "Listen mate.. I know what I'm gonna say is probably Stupid but... those things we lost we can buy others to replace... not all of them but at least a part. Once _Plastic Beach_ is released we'll earn money... I guess it could have been worse if it had gotten you, me or both of us. Only one would be here... or no one at all." He finally had the courage to tell him something. "I'm really sorry." He looked at him tenderly "Please take care." And placed his hand on Murdoc's giving it a squeeze ready to go.

Stuart didn’t even care about his own Stuff as long Murdoc was alive. He knew someway it was his fault his things were messed and broken now..  he wants related to any of this deal his older mate made .  But he paid a price too.

Murdoc meets his eyes as he talked, he looked like he really meant what he was saying, but there were a lot more issues bugging Murdoc than just the loss of his possessions. Some things were beyond replacing. And the thought of the creature intentionally tearing apart things it knew were important to him was far too personal.

With a soft nod he moved away, frowning a bit as the closeness is broken and he moved to head upstairs. He would miss Stuart too, even not assuming.

Cyborg was watching, attention turning from one man to the other as she was a bit about being left behind with a demon still possibly around, but she had her orders so she moved to 2D’s side. “The last time I saw the demon was on the top floors. He jumped into the ocean so it’s likely if it is still around it will be outside rather than inside.”

Stuart nodded as well. "Well we'll go to the Studio first then my bedroom okay?" He turned his back going to the lift again waiting her to come along "Are those places... how much damaged?" He asked hesitantly. Stuart knew Boogieman could come around anytime now... but he felt a little more safe with Cyborg around. For the first time in a long time.

Anyway he couldn’t help but think about Murdoc's safety too... that made him swallow hard.

“The Studio is the most damaged, Murdoc was right in his assumption of that. The lower levels...were damaged in a different way, in our battle the demon had me damage the structural integrity of the walls and windows. Minor flooding has occurred.” she explains, leading him through the halls, fresh bullet holes were littered here and there, on the ground was a black piece of tattered fabric torn from the cloak. Cyborg stepped passed it without much care.

When they finally got to the Studio the damage here was the worst, instruments broken fiercely, noted strewn about, some were even written over in fierce handwritten obscuring Murdoc’s beneath. Murdoc’s bass was surprisingly intact but had clearly been roughed up; as if something attempted to break it but it didn’t work.

Murdoc had laughed about it once during practice in the old days, said his bass was unbreakable and whacked it over a box just to prove a point, indeed it was fine; clearly even now it hadn’t changed. Cyborg was clearly noting down everything damaged in the doorway.

Stuart noticed all those damages. He was really more surprised now that Cyborg was standing and walking and barely injured... the demon should have escaped because it knew it would loose... he should have gotten shot or something... those marks were scary.

Stuart saw the Studio. His heart ached... music always meant much for the bluenette. And it was almost everything gone... he thought Cyborg didn’t proceed pain and it was all he was feeling that moment.

For some minutes he just watched the room trying to remember what was trashed so he could tell Murdoc when they met again, kinda listing everything mentally. Fortunately his bass was almost whole... he touched it and sighed. His loved keyboards were gone together with the recording booth.  Where everything had started. He smiled remembering while he shed a tear alone.

Quickly he lifted his head. Murdoc would laugh at him seeing how emotional he had got just cuz of Stuff and he didn’t want to show Cyborg how he was hurt.

He hoped alone his bedroom and Murdoc's was less destroyed than that room...

Cyborg pauses her analysis at seeing obvious human distress in 2D. She was meant to be guarding him, protecting him yet he was crying right now which was an obvious indicator of stress.

She was failing in her mission it seemed but there was little she could do; Murdoc got like this more often than not and it ended with either him yelling at her or asking her to do strange things or say things to him she didn’t really understand.

Did she do that now?

“It’s...okay.”

Stuart flinched hearing his voice. Against he couldn’t help... but he looked down and caressed his hair "Thank you."

He could say it wasn’t, yell at her, and have a breakdown... that was something more likely Murdoc would do. But she was really trying to be kind and he had promised he would give her a chance.

He thought for a moment that maybe she did a bit more than just protect Murdoc and himself with guns... she should serve as a company when her master were just as upset as he was. And Stuart thanked her mentally for that too… To take care of Murdoc when he couldn’.t.

He adjusted the blanket on himself "Let's see how my bedroom is..." he more offered than ordered. 2D forgot that she would follow orders most of the times... he was just trying to be nice.

Cyborg seemed to jolt to attention at the offer, recognizing it as an order. It didn’t conflict with Murdoc’s own so she held it as high as his for now “Yes. The lower floors need immediate repair, I can do this while you determine what needs replacing.”

She seemed almost eager, excited even to get downstairs, moving ahead. She wasn’t a very big fan of water, if it got inside her she began malfunctioning and a flooded base meant that was more likely.

The elevator ride down was a little shaken but once they were down the whole bottom floor was filled with water up to their ankles and in pitch darkness.

Stuart went out of the lift “Oh I thought it would have water till waist line... that's not so bad..." he tried to smile not really seeing what was broken due to the darkness "can you light things up a little...?" He asked if the robot could be a lighter or something... he needed to know what was destroyed of his Stuff after all.

She didn’t need much direction, her eyes lit up like flashlights, illuminating a good portion of the hallway.

“The floor here slopes downward. The water will get deeper as we go but for now the levels are...manageable.”

She moved forward, glancing up at the light, not out of power, it was in fact smashed, all of them were “report. Danger readings 25% to 37% water levels rising and visibility low it is likely injury could occur.”

Stuart thought for a second that as she was shorter it was most likely water levels reach a higher height on her than on him. Before going further, Stuart folded the blanket and placed it on his head not to get it wet. He would help her whatever she began malfunctioning ‘cuz of the water. He hoped that didn’t happen still.

As he heard injures could occur he got more aware of the surroundings and where he was stepping not to fall. It was difficult to see even with the light, due to his fractured eyes but he was trying his best hearing her advises.

Once in Stuart’s room the water is well up to Stuart’s waist, and for Cyborg, well she just stays in the doorway where the water stayed up to her own waist. A disgruntled expression on her face. If she went any further it was likely she wouldn’t function right and the water would be well past her nose.

“I must fix the integrity of this floor before it fills completely I suggest putting items that are salvageable up high so they will remain safe. If not leave what you have, sir will fix or replace what remains.” There’s a low clang from some other room in the hall that grabs her attention leaving Stuart in the dark as her head was turned that way. Analyzing if it was actually something worth investigating.

"Salvageable?" Stuart repeated... "Well we have just a little.. Please light here." The lanky singer began wandering around, most likely swimming trying to look to anything he could save.

Not much, the only thing he saw on the water was his iPad floating and of course not working. However, as Murdoc could fix Cyborg he thought he could fix something simple as an ipad. His bed was underwater and his drawings floating everywhere. All his clothes were soaking wet and there was another angry "Murdoc" writer on his wardrobe. He swallowed hard.

For some reason in this room his Stuff wasn’t that damaged... maybe the demon wanted just Murdoc Stuff after all. He sighed, would take time but he would recover a part of his Stuff just by drying.

He didn’t pay attention to the other noise Cyborg heard, he was really focused on what he was doing.

After a while he swam back with his IPad and blanket. "There's not much to save here... Once the water is down I can take care of my Stuff." He said with a smile, she wouldn’t have to worry about that.

Cyborg had turned her head back to him while he was looking, deciding to ignore the noise as it was likely just the water moving things.

Two red lights were in the darkness of the hallway behind Cyborg, perhaps visible to Stuart but not to her as she listens to him.

“Many things will dry and remain undamaged, objects in the cupboards and drawers will be safe as sir thought about the event of flooding in the lower floors and made the compartments water tight. “

She spoke with a bit of pride, clearly admiring her creator like one night admire their older brother or father even.

Stuart noticed the two red lights much clear as it was really dark. He didn’t even listen to what she told him... Dread took over his soul. However, he knew screaming would be a dick move.

His eyes widened. He leaned closer the Cyborg and pretended the he would hug her. His blood run cold but he controlled himself "Noodle, turn off your light and turn around slowly, the creature is behind you." He said in a low steady tone into her ear. He hoped that she would believe him as his voice sounded broken from fear.

Cyborg was alarmed at first, more about being hugged than the whispers of the demon returning.

At what Stuart says she turns off her lights and goes limp, as if shutting off from being water logged, the eyes in the dark narrow, moving slightly with the tilt of a head.

Cyborg was of course, playing dead, she was a machine, extremely intelligent and in the millisecond of knowing the creature was there, she opted for taking it off guard if it approached, as it knew better than to take her head on.

This was clear when it started to get closer, a metallic scraping noise following as it dragged claws against the wall.

Stuart thought for a moment that he made a good choice telling her in silence. He felt proud of himself in a good way, he didn’t screw everything up this time. Maybe he had learned a thing or two with Murdoc about shutting his big mouth.

He didn’t dare to move himself, he knew water would make noise, and he as he heard the metallic noise he froze in place and started to pray. He didn’t know if the creature could see him, but he could see it and it made him fear for his life as Cyborg went far from him. He was really defenseless if she wasn’t there.

The boogie man made the darkness even darker if that were possible, it’s ragged breathing filling the silent hall; it was as if it couldn’t breath normal air, like it was poison to its shambling skeletal body.

Of course he could see in the dark perfectly, the creature was made of darkness; made to blend with it, it merely toyed with the singer knowing he thought he could hide by not moving.

With the Cyborg out of the way it was free reign, it could easily go straight for Murdoc but it opted to take everything from him first.

With a ragged breath it spoke, words like high pitch static, unpleasant to hear as if something was scratching lightly at the eardrums. It was hard to make out specific words, all that could be made out was the creatures intent to not only hurt or maybe even kill 2D but to hurt Murdoc even more.

Meanwhile Cyborg processed what she could, where the creature was and what her ammo stocks were; she would get it this time.

Stuart could tell he didn’t feel something like he was into now never in his life. He could barely breathe, as the air was becoming something venomous... He gasped and placed a hand on his throat, trying not to make any noise. His eyes began watering from despair. Now no matter how much he opened his eyes he couldn’t see anything, so he closed them trying to focus in his breath. He pressed a hand against the wall looking for some support due to lack of oxygen.

For a moment, he thought his ears would bleed with those not-human sounds he made. He wondered why Cyborg was taking so long to do something... was that a plan? Had she stopped working due the water already? He was in dark anxious with expectancy. He didn’t move as if Cyborg began shooting he could get shot if he was in another place than he was before. For a moment, he really thought about Murdoc... He missed him and thought wouldn’t see him anymore as dread took over himself.

The demon was over him, it’s skeletal hand brushing its claws over his neck before finally Cyborg sprung to life and dived into the creature so she could shoot directly at it and not hit anywhere else, especially the squishy human singer.

The demon howled as bullets riddled it’s form, it was so large in the tiny hallway as it was lit up with each gunshot but Cyborg was causing a lot of damage, enough for the boogie man to go on the defensive; grabbing the small metal creature and tossing her hard into the wall of Stuart’s room before diving into a room off to the side and smashing a window to escape out of.

Now the floor was flooding properly as water rushed in from that smashed window. The good news was the boogieman had fled. The bad news was they were trapped in a steadily flooding basement level.

Cyborg had surfaced herself, sparking just a little as she struggled to function a bit and stay afloat, metal was heavy. She didn’t really know how swimming worked either.

Stuart heard all the noises and got desperate noticing it was a fight right in front of his eyes. He placed both hands on his head and waited it to finish. Once the creature was gone he didn’t reasoned with adrenaline rushing through his veins, and in the dark he grabbed Cyborg's body placing her into his lap and run for their lives, water was coming faster and they didn’t have much time. He just hoped the lift would be working. Otherwise he would drown and Cyborg well... would die too.

Thankfully the lift went up, Cyborg was clinging to him now as they caught their breath on the way up, the lift suddenly came to a stop about halfway up though leaving them Stuck in the small space, panting and shaken.

Cyborg couldn’t see right and deep claw marks were in her arm from the boogie man fighting her just as fiercely as she fought him.

She breathed in deeply, glancing to 2D who was no doubt shaken to his core. She was relieved none the less, he was alive.

Stuart couldn’t believe the lift stopped working. He would die, he knew that for sure. He would panic but instead he held Noodle as much tight he could, imagining it was Murdoc.

 He was terrified but what could he do now? "Can... can you fix the lift...?" He asked once again in a low tone, just for her to listen. "Please." He said in a desperate whisper. He was too Stupid to know what to do in this situation... Does Cyborg know humans can drown?

 He looked at the wound on his arm and swallowed hard... he would lost his arm if he was in her place. Thankfully she didn’t feel pain.

Cyborg moved to her feet, though they made it up a bit of the way, eventually the water would get in. Looking up was the emergency hatch out, maybe they could climb the shaft? Maybe?

She wished Murdoc was here too he could tell her what to do; she wasn’t working correctly and just as she was about to attempt it the lift started working again, slowly moving up.

Cyborg looked to 2D in question, as if wondering if he did something.

Stuart looked at her back sighing heavily. He put both hands on his face trying not to cry. he was really scared. He placed a hand on her hair caressing it, "It's okay..." He repeated as she did before and waited patiently that they reached the upper floors.

After all what she said about boogiemen was most likely on the upper floors and outside than inside was completely wrong.. but they were safe anyway.

Cyborg leans against him, her eyes closing as she let herself relax a bit.  She could self repair this way at least a little bit.

It keeps going, struggling now and again to keep going before it stops completely.

It’s a long while before there’s a thump on top of the elevator and the panel at the top was being pulled open or at least something was trying to.

Stuart kneeled on the floor in front of Cyborg, his strength to fight slowly leaving. He looked up really scared that it was the creature. he instinctively held her hand and looked at her, she was looking up too, ready for whatever was on the way.

Cyborg had her gun out of her mouth, ready to fight before Murdoc tore open the hatch, his sleeves rolled up almost to his shoulders, hands dirty and red, his face was sweaty, hair a mess showing stress and exhaustion.

Cyborg looked at him delighted and Murdoc’s tense shoulders relaxed “Fuck... look at you two.”

Murdoc was relieved, he hurt all over from his frantic pulling of the elevators cables, his hands raw from rope burn, his shoulders aching.

The Satanist had checked over his room, it was absolutely trashed. The Boogieman has clawed up the curtains and the walls and the picture he keeps is on the floor smashed particularly where Murdoc is stood.

He cleans up, thinks he sees someone in the hallway and goes after them thinking it’s 2D cause they are very tall.

It leads him to his office where he’s able to see warning flashes on his computer that something had went wrong in the basement and the elevator is quickly malfunctioning. He sprints to get to the control room so he can try and fix it, ends up having to manually hold the mechanism and pull it by the ropes. He was sweating, all wide eyed, teeth clenched and on the verge of a panic as his hands bleed. The Evangelist is behind him, perhaps even helping him pull.

He knew something was wrong from the small device he always wore on his wrist telling him of Cyborgs condition. And seeing the elevator activate but not respond...well instinct took over and adrenaline pushed him through pulling the two up as far as he could manage with the help of extra mechanisms to hold the cable and some of the weight. Regardless it was taxing, clawing to keep all he had.

He offers a hand down “Come on, this won’t stand much longer...”

Stuart smiled widely, tempted to curse him after he had scared him that way... He stood up and held his hand going up. "Thank you, Muds." he said politely. Once everyone was outta the lift he hoped Cyborg could tell him what had happened. He was trying to recover himself from all panic still.

Murdoc opened the doors to the next floor next to them with a crowbar, Stumbling into the hallway with his hand against the wall. His arms burned, hands stinging, blood followed the trail of his hand against the wall.

Cyborg was at his side examining his hands.

“The demon was downstairs sir...now the whole floor is flooded, I cannot do well in water sir...I want to fix it but I can’t”

Murdoc watched her quietly placing a hand on her head to pet it a bit before looking to Stuart, eyes falling on the slight scratch marks of the boogie man’s claws on his neck and he can’t help but feel faint. “Are you injured mate...?”

Stuart shook his head. "No I'm fine." He lied, his neck was burning like hell now that adrenaline was low again. He was much more worried with Murdoc. "He found us, but she took care of him." He smiled to the Cyborg.

"Unfortunately I think nothing else that was downstairs can be saved anymore." It meant his Stuff. He leaned closer and showed him his iPad "I was recording my album on this but... I think I'll need to start from the beginning once again." He smiled sadly and his heart ached realizing this. "Are you injured, Muds?" he placed a hand on his shoulder looking concerned.

"Another thing is that the Studio is totally wrecked, little can be saved... but your bass remains almost untouched." He remembered in a flash to tell his what he saw.

Murdoc looked it over, careful as he turned it around in his hands “I’ll have a look at it...I’m a whiz with technology and all that.”

The contact on his shoulder felt heavier than it should have, he didn’t remember the last time he pushed himself like that.

“I mean...it’s a given you try lifting a metal lift with two people in, the bloody mechanism wasn’t pulling you up right so I had to do it until it decided to work again...”

Stuart take his hand off "Thank you again." He smiled not sure of what he should tell him. Murdoc looked terrible but he was way much stronger than Stuart could ever think. He sighed. "How was your bedroom, mate...?" He asked hesitantly.

Murdoc rubbed at his shoulder, eyes closed as he let things set in, he desperately needed a drink “Awful...but nothing a paint job won’t fix.”

Murdoc moved from where he was leaning to get to the Studio, it was unfortunate that was the closest room, and it gives him an even worse headache than before.

He sits in the couch off to the side, giving himself a moment of two before he even attempts to fix Cyborg who was waiting patiently.

“Bloody hell...this puts us back...how am I supposed to fix downstairs...?” He puts his hands in his hair stressfully.

Stuart sits next to him on what remained from the couch "Don't worry about that... I can buy new things for me..." He said in a low tone placing a hand on his neck that was injured. He could feel fresh blood on the marks. That made him shiver remembering boogiemen so close himself. He sighed. "Not a big deal, Muds." he closed his eyes.

Murdoc leans on 2D for a moment, fringe over his eyes as he rested them, breath heavy as he just tried to relax. Cyborg, though a little twitchy moved to get a first aid kit and kneeled In front of them, she cautiously reached out to Murdoc’s wrist, hesitating then speaking “I’m going to fix your arm now sir”

She had learned to warn him if he couldn’t see her, this way he didn’t jump as she took his wrist and started treating the harsh rope burns on his arm and palms.

Cyborg glanced to 2D and Murdoc before looking back down to Murdoc’s hand “Thank you...for dragging me out of the water.”

Stuart smiled leaning closer Murdoc resting his face on his hair kissing the top of his head carefully. He was tired above all feelings right now.

"It was the least I could do after you saved me, thank you Cyborg." He said in a low tone. "Thank you for taking care of Muds too." He said in a lower tone.

He knew she was designed for protection purposes... But he knew Murdoc needed care too, from a Cyborg him or anyone. He was strong, but not invincible. And seeing his death so close only reminded the singer of that fact.

Murdoc _’s_ free hand was wrapped around Stuart,keeping him close by the waist,his breath against his neck as he kept the singer as close to him as he could. 

He would hiss a little,bite into 2D’s shirt to deal with pain as Cyborg fixed the arm he had out.

Cyborg didn’t pester him once she was done to move his other arm, merely bandaged up the one she could reach.

“The creature should stay away for now...just stay close and it will be too cowardly to appear again”

Stuart noticed he was in pain. He leaned even closer... "She’s right.... we can’t be apart again, Muds." He whispered and nuzzled his face into his hair feeling safer now. Once one of his arms was done he grabbed It carefully placing a kiss on the bandages. He knew it was Stupid but... he felt so scared before now he wanted to show Murdoc he wasn’t alone and could count on him.

His hot breath against the wounds on his neck make him shiver from pain... but he didn’t show at all.. Murdoc was much more injured.

Was it from then on? Easy prey from that creature? Would they lose everything? Stuart hugged Murdoc on his side, leaning his head against his chest, seeking to show safety, to feel safe. They were three against the world, and now?

 

 


	15. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Stuart takes care of Murdoc.

Murdoc found that was enough motivation to shift so he could give cyborg his other arm, accepting affection right now as it seemed to make his stress at least lessen somewhat.

Once he could rest his head back in Stuart’s neck though he uses his mouth to soothe the wounds there, soft kisses, licks even as he slowly moved to soothe the pain there. These weren’t his marks, that infuriated him especially.

But someone else hurting his singer stung him in an odd way.

Cyborg was gladly patching up what she could “We need some kind of repellent for that creature, this can’t happen again.”

Stuart felt good with that attention. The wounds were hurting... but Murdoc being that kind with him made even the migraine that was coming after so much stress decrease a bit.

Stuart returned the favor caressing his thigh that seemed less injured than the rest of his body.

"Any idea Muds...?" he asked the most clever person in the room, Stuart definitely didn’t know what to do. He closed his eyes and sighed, kissing the top of his head once again.

Murdoc was tired, that much was obvious with how heavily he was leaning on 2D how limp his arm was in cyborgs grip. How his guard was down enough to just accept people taking care of him.

“Not at all... if I did I wouldn’t have had to run so far” he mutters into his neck, eyes shut firmly as he just tries to cope sober which isn’t a very easy feat at all.

Murdoc was clever. But he had already tried a lot of things, he could keep going he supposed; dust off some old books and see if he could ward the island somewhat but there were no promises it would work.

Stuart just shifted making him feel more comfortable laying on him. He liked their closeness. He wrapped one arm around the older man shoulders hugging him and letting him close his neck. How long didn’t they sleep? Those kisses were making him less stressed too.

"That's okay..." he whispered taking his hand carefully and caressing it. He didnt want to make Murdoc angry again... last time he insisted and they fought. They were already hurt enough for another fight.

Murdoc exhaled deeply, letting himself be held, focusing on that instead of everything else. “Could you fix up my bedroom first love...? We need at least one bedroom to sleep in.”

It was a meek request, he wanted his space back where he could wallow and hide.

Cyborg would nod, happy to have something to do finally. She finished bandaging Murdoc’s arm before quickly moving to do what he told her.

Murdoc just quietly hoped she wasn’t too damaged and she could do her job.

"Hope she can fix something... if there wasn’t your bedroom, we would have to turn into fishes to use mine.." Stuart giggled a bit. "Are you better now, Muds..?" His hand moved from his shoulders to his hair caressing softly. The other held his hand.

Seeing Murdoc that vulnerable wasn’t something Stuart was used to but he liked... the only part he didn’t appreciate was the fact he needed to be exhausted and in pain to put his guard down.

 “I think I pulled all 650 of my muscles doing that little stunt to keep you from drowning” he mutters, it was true his whole body ached, the strain he put himself through was more than he thought he was capable of. His hands were damaged, not broken but definitely under no condition to play an instrument like his beloved bass.

“As soon as my bedroom is clear we can share it and sleep there...then tomorrow I’ll get to fixing everything...just leave it all till tomorrow” he huffs, his hand moving just a little to mess with Stuart’s fingers, toying with them until he decided the pain wasn’t worth it and he just kept still. “This is a massive mess...fuck”

"Muds you can’t fix anything with those hands..." maybe he needed but... "Let it to cyborg, ok? I'll help too.. She's injured but still working fine... she fought boogieman down there and he gave up faster than I thought he would."

Once again he caressed his hand with fingertips not to hurt, the bandages were bloodstained and that made Stuart bit his lip. "I can’t thank you enough for saving me." He whispered slowly placing a hand on his face and kissing his lips after placing him back laying on him. He knew he wouldn't be there if it wasn’t for Murdoc.

He wondered if his pills were destroyed too.. Maybe some painkillers could help Murdoc... his shoulders should be killing him.

The kiss was welcomed of course, knowledge that he was at least grateful for the effort did make Murdoc feel much better.

He could have definitely ended up much more injured; he was lucky to get off with just a few sprained muscles and rope burns.

“Mmmm... As if I’d let you die”

He yawns, sharp teeth on display along with his tongue before he simply rests his head back down weakly.

“We have so much more to do...and Ide go insane with just cyborg for company.”

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving Muds..." he changed the hand on Murdoc's to his face, caressing with his thumb. "I can be your company if you want me to..." He thought he would never be able to do something for Murdoc as the effort he made to hold the elevator alone... but he would try his best to make him feel loved to prove him he loved him.

His heart raced noticing Murdoc didn’t let him die... he was proving a point doing what he did "but let's think about that tomorrow, you need to rest..." he closed his eyes lowering his tone "let me take care of you for now..." he needed to show a bit of gratitude after Murdoc saving him.

Murdoc’s tired eyes flick over 2D’s face with quiet contemplation. At first he felt nice, leaning into the soothing gesture as 2D stroked his face. But the change of tone wasn’t lost on him even as his eyes closed at being soothed so sweetly “mmm...gonna play nurse are you D~?”

There was no harm at all in teasing, he was hurting sure but he was still THE Murdoc Niccals.

The day he didn’t find a sexual innuendo for every situation was the day he was well...not Murdoc.

He sticks out his tongue a little as he runs it over his teeth with a teasing grin, with all their feelings up in the air at plastic beach he found teasing much more fun.

Stuart chuckled and after sighed "you're in pain Muds. I'm just caring about you." He gently smiled. Murdoc was sometimes unbelievable... but he knew his mate... Stuart wasn’t thinking about sex.. he just wanted to cuddle and cover Murdoc with love... but he was romantic. Of course, his older pal wanted more sex. "You were almost sleeping here mate..  what happened?" He looked into his eyes still smiling.

 “Mmm you made me think about how nice the other night was by hovering over me with those big eyes of yours” he raised a hand to entangle it in Stuart’s blue hair, playfully tugging with a mischievous smile.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not tired mind you...just that I’m always horny haw haw~”

He lets his hand fall when the stinging pain from moving it annoys him too much “but er...I suppose I can let you take care of me be it ‘caring’ or something perhaps more exciting”

It was his way of accepting 2D’s help, his care, it was a bit backhanded but it was acceptance all the same.

Stuart laughed seeing his friend trying to tease him and failing. "I can see what I can do for you, Muds..." he grabbed the hand that fell and kissed it again. It was either a curse and a bless having a horny Murdoc Niccals next to you all the time.

"This way tomorrow you won’t even get up from the bed Mr. We have so much more to do." He teased. 2D wanted to shove him playfully but he was so wrecked Stuart chose not to, instead he kissed his lips once again.

He wondered why was cyborg taking so long... his idea was nice and Murdoc was defenseless without his arms.. Maybe it could be something good for him.

“Excuse me have you met me..? I doubt I’ll be bed ridden ever” he says defensively before he hums out a pleased sound at the kiss, glad 2D was going along with his whims. It was nice to have someone who could keep up with him for a change; it was also nice to have someone who would tell him no when they had to.

He kisses nice and slow, letting his arms be limp for now.

As if summoned by 2D’s thoughts cyborg opened the door to the studio once more “sir. Bedroom is clear, the sheets replaced. If I misplaced anything I can tell you where I put it at your request” she salutes, not even blinking at catching the both of them in the moment.

Stuart gently broke the kiss. He looked at the cyborg and Murdoc thinking for a moment. his damaged brain had another brilliant idea.

He had discovered that he was much stronger than he thought; he carried cyborg from the water when she was in danger. He thought he could do the same with Murdoc. Quickly he stood up and tried to lift him from the couch. He knew Murdoc would get mad... but he didn’t mind he said he could take care of him.

Still with him in his lap he slowly walked to the bedroom, silently not bothering if cyborg was seeing they both.

Murdoc was indeed furious. Bristling as he is lifted so easily “Oi I can walk you moron!! I don’t remember agreeing to you carrying me like a damn bride, put me down!”

Murdoc weighed next to nothing, he was a thin man all his weight came from the muscles he had managed to maintain and the absolutely huge brain inside his noggin.

“Put me down you arse, you’re lucky my hands are injured or I’d use them to choke you, you wanker” he snarls at the singer as he clearly ignored his protests. Murdoc’s cheeks were full on dark green as he was obviously flustered.

Cyborg watched curiously, once again having no direction; knowing how to make her own decisions however she moved to clean whatever else she could around the island leaving them both to it. She could tell when she should follow and when she shouldn’t.

Murdoc’s bedroom was much cleaner now, all the Knick knacks that were in here before were either damaged and thrown out by cyborg or just put away.

The bed sheets were silk as usual, lavish and clean and at seeing his room again Murdoc’s snarling expression changed into a more relieved one.

Stuart didn’t hear his complains, he didn’t have any arms to fight and he took advantage of this fact. "Oi Murdoc, you agreed to let me take care of you... keep struggling like this and they would only bleed more." he dared to kiss his neck while he was cussing.

Stuart just laughed seeing him blushing.

 "Thank you Cyborg..." he gave the robot a blink before leaving but no orders, he thought she would understand that now she can do whenever she wants. Slowly he put the Satanist on the bed once again. "She made a good job here, huh?" He looked around seeing it was much better than before should look.

Murdoc gave him a light shove with a glare that would melt an iceberg, the shove wasn’t that hard, he was hurting so he didn’t strain himself “Yes. But I’m more pissed about you lobbing me around you twit. I could have walked here for Satan’s sake.”

He lays into his silk sheets regardless, letting the cold fabric soothe him “Just ‘cause you’re a tall twat doesn’t mean you can whisk me wherever.”

"You're a short twat... and I let you drag me around.." he shrugged. "You should learn to enjoy little affections... Just returning the favor, Muds" he frowned walking to the other side of the bed. "Okay... you can stay pissed with me..." he sat down next to him "or we can do something better than that..." He smiled turning to look at the Satanist.

Murdoc growled at him at first but at the implications 2D gave to him of the fun they could have; that was enough to make him almost forget 2D lobbing him around like a sack of potatoes.

A small sneaky grin grows on his face and he swings his legs up and down like a waiting woman intentionally “oh yeah...? What would that be, _luv?_ ”

Stuart shivered when the bassist called him luv... he called only cyborg like that... he blushed a little "I dunno... you told me you liked the other night... and since you don’t have your arms... guess I'll need to do something to make you forget the pain..." he laid down over the bassist placing his arms in somewhere safe.

"Anything you please, _sir_..?" He joked "I need to thank you for saving me..." he smiled looking at his lips. His hands pulling him close by his waist.

Murdoc laughs a little, not in any mocking sense but in an amused way as 2D moved over him; he can’t suppress the shiver that runs through him as 2D called him 'sir', it was one effortless way to make Murdoc Niccals hard.

"mhm... Better get to it...I hurt all over my _blue haired nurse_ , I need...assistance." he growls out playfully, loving the coy nature of the situation; he took to it so easily, like they had been doing this for years instead of few days.

Stuart like this new way of Murdoc treating him. He chuckled lowly being called a nurse... "poor thing... should take more care of yourself... you're not that young anymore, Muds..." he whispered his name into his ear biting his earlobe. "Place your arms over your head, this way I wont hurt you..." he sat on the Satanist’s legs kissing his neck, trying to mark him there... he kissed his lips as well... rubbing his tent on Murdoc's. He looked so vulnerable that it made Stuart harder.

Being called pet names, possessive pronouns wasn’t something the singerwas used to in bed. That made him hornier. Murdoc and him had always being best mates so they were much closer than only lovers... calling him “sir” or related wasn’t as awkward he thought would be.

Murdoc, with guarded caution slowly did as he was told, placing his arms all above his head; tilting it  to the side as Stuart’s teeth grazed the skin. It did indeed send a jolt of pleasure through him, he loved biting but his nerves tingle at the thought of Stuart Pot on top of him, calling shots while he was perhaps a little bit defenseless.

Old bad experiences made the thought rub him the wrong way; but stubborn as he was he tried to keep his mind in the now. Taking a deep breath, hands fiddling with each other before he settled on gripping the pillow. "mmm keep calling me old and this will be over before it begins…”

"Oh… I doubt that" he squeezed the bulge on his pants moaning lowly noticing the Satanist was already hard. He began unbuckling his pants to release his boner.  Once he made it he began stroking the Satanist in a steady nice pace.. "By the way Muds, do you have any idea where is your lube?" He asked kissing his neck again, really close to his ear... "And don’t worry... I have a crush on older man _, one in particular"_. He gave him another nice squeeze playing with his tip that was already wet with precum. Even injured Murdoc Niccals still looked hot as hell.

Murdoc basically purred into Stuart’s ear, licking along his jawline in return. Arching his back to make as much contact as possible He snorts at Stuart’s flirting before responding to his question.

"Oooh...usually in the drawers to the right...never like being caught without it oh~" he moans out the last part, absolutely loving the attention.

Quickly Stuart stood up looking for it "You're luck demons don’t shag.." he joked finding the lube.

Awkwardly Stuart began stripping, taking off his wet pants showing an erection that could cut diamond.

"This time I'd like to use you to fuck me sir..." Stuart already made him a blowjob so he wanted to change a bit... He straddled his lap. He passed the lube on Murdoc’s cock and on his hole... "I've been wanting to do this for a while, Muds..." he smiled, face red as an apple. "You may rest your arms and I do the work..." he once again stole his lips gently slipping Murdoc inside him.

Stuart was loving the fact Murdoc, a man so restrict about touching was slowly opening himself for the singer. Each time Stuart was allowed to get closer or even when Murdoc touched him, he got even more infatuated. That was really dangerous but for now everything 2D wanted was to please his sir.

Each step he could give further to understand or be near the bassist meant the world for him. That's what makes him get the initiative, kiss him deeper, give him all attention he could, touching and marking him wherever he pleased.

“Aaa~” Murdoc can’t help but moan openly, his head tilting back as Stuart just slowly eased down, loving the feeling of the singers walls clinging to him.

“Fuck...fuck...who says demons don’t shag haw haw...you sure you haven’t been one this whole time~?”

It was meant to be a compliment. Demons were experts with sex after all, and Murdoc couldn’t keep himself still! He wanted to pull and tug on Stuart, flip them round but he just couldn’t do that right now so he was left squirming a bit, rocking his hips encouragingly. “Fuck...keep it going~”

His nerves were a bit high, even as he was being rode. This wasn’t just some bird he could throw away after doing this. Showing weakness was risky, he couldn’t imagine the consequences he just knew there were some.

Luckily, they were well into sex and the sex overrode his path to self-destruction this time letting him enjoy 2D on top of him looking better than any sex demon or bird he had happened to take into his bed.

He can’t help but let him kiss wherever he wanted; even tug him into the directions by his hair, a toothy grin on his face.

Stuart let out high moans together with a big smile... he appreciated the way Murdoc was complimenting him... was totally in love with the man under himself. He began going up and down in a steady pace feeling Murdoc filling him hitting his prostate.

 He wish he had his hands to touch him all over but unfortunately it wasn’t going to happen.

Noticing this Stuart hugged the man laying on him their faces were close, sweat sticking both bodies while he moves just his hips... he smelled like sea due to his recent swimming. But he didn’t mind.

He locked his eyes with Murdoc drooling and keeping himself closer the Satanist..  he knew he weight nothing so he took advantage of that. His urge to tell him he loved him was high but he shut himself up with a sloppy and needy kiss.

Murdoc at this point couldn’t resist it; reaching his hands to his singers hips he grabs them firmly and starts to thrust with newer passion. His hands and arms ached in protest but it added a sting that just spiced up his pleasure, tongue pushing past 2D’s as he explores his mouth with that long tongue.

Pounding mercilessly into the spot that was driving his singer wild.

In the haze of pleasure and heat it was easy, it was so easy to know how he felt toward Stuart Pot, the singer he first saw for real In the parking lot, soaking wet and utterly gorgeous. He thought that a man couldn’t get more beautiful than Stuart pot in that moment.

He was oh so wrong.

The noises, the looks, everything about the man in that moment was no doubt the peak.

"Muds... I'm... ah..." he couldn’t finish his phrase as Murdoc mercilessly hit his sweet spot. He told this into the Satanists ear... he was worried about his arms and his neck was hurting as well... he could tell some scratches were bleeding. But he didn’t mind if Murdoc kissed and bite him there... he was just too horny to think about that now.

He would come without being touched.. that was amazing. He thought he had found his soul mate in bed if something like that existed... he began sitting more firmly and steady chasing his own orgasm, moaning "muds..." loudly... almost singing his name... he was using Murdoc to fuck himself as he told him he would do it.

While he was in a sitting position he didn’t stop looking at the others black eyes hidden behind his tick fringe. He smiled and bit his hand to muffle his moans, trying his best to tease the bassist. His erection was bouncing, oozing precum like a faucet... he wanted to show how Murdoc made him be.. this horny passionate sweaty mess.

“Fuck...yeah...just like that...ohhh~” he moans out encouragingly, letting one of his arms rest as he gripped onto Stuart taking the lead again.

His tongue runs along his sharp teeth as he gazed up at him with a hunger that even the demon gluttony would be jealous of.

This was 2D. This was the singer he plucked up and took under his wing, this was the best thing that ever happened to him; the one thing he had yet to ruin completely.

Fuck. His mind reeled as he processed the feelings not only in his body but in his heart, how it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest painfully.

If he died right here and now, Murdoc was unsure if he would be pissed about it or just plain glad. His joints, his belly, all of it felt fire as his orgasm built upon itself and 2D just looked so fucking perfect.

How could he say it? He knows he can’t just say it, he has to mean it he has to show it.

He hasn’t said he cared about someone let alone loved someone in years and the thought alone felt like a hand on his neck. Instead he tossed his head back, breathing hot and heavy and 2D showed little mercy or hesitation in his riding.

He didn’t last much longer after that.

A soft shout in his throat as he scrambled to grab onto Stuart’s thighs as his orgasm hit him with shaking hips and nails digging into Stuart’s legs.

All Stuart wanted to witness was his sir coming cuz of him. Cuz of what he did to him... God he felt so proud of himself right now. He amazed a sex god.

 He smirked and didn’t hold himself any longer, cumming all over both bodies with a loud "Mu'doc" falling on the man but holding himself before he almost fainted as he didn’t want to hurt Murdoc.

He didn’t think about anything now, he blindly just looked for the other man's lips kissing them passionately panting and moaning lowly against his mouth and messing with his fringe. he had small tears in the corner of his eyes from pleasure. His heart was on his throat and he didn’t pulled murdoc outta him, not yet.

 He would knew some of the consequences once they're done. once calmer he slowly broke the kiss caressing his face, noses inches apart while his big round eyes stared the Satanist trying to show him more love and care he could ever show, he smiled blinking, the tears almost fell this time.

The singer didn’t think anymore, just hugged him and said in a whisper the words that choked him all this time "I love you". And bit his lip, closing his eyes, knowing that it was more likely that Murdoc would throw him across the room hit him with the boldness. He just waited enjoying the moments they still had together, Murdoc couldn’t flee from there with his body on his and bruised, could he?


	16. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk afterwards.

**Chapter 16**

Murdoc’s arms fell as 2D spoke to him, lips sliding from his to say those forbidden words that had gotten many girls chucked out of his room.

Somewhere deep in him the words triggered a gut reaction; a defense mechanism that triggered at any ounce of affection like a hairpin trigger.

 _Too close_. That’s what it said to him.

But coming down from a smashing orgasm and Stuart’s tears wetting his face eased it. Soothes him down. It was fine if 2D got too close, Murdoc could just get pull back, right?

His bitter nature was a dangerous thing but it had kept him alive too long, all of it had for it to be wrong.

He couldn’t no wouldn’t return the words. He didn’t even think them. He knew he felt....something sure but love was a death sentence which he didn’t need.

“You..er...yeah mate... _I know.”_

He tries. He really tries to not bristle to not be aggressive, it probably helped that his arms were useless.

But it was indifferent and he supposed that was almost worse.

“It was. Really good though you know...Christ Ide need a breather after something like that”

Stuart knew he wouldn’t have an answer. That was okay... at least Murdoc was there with him. And he heard his words.

Slowly he got off Murdoc when he said he needed a breather smiling as he heard it was good. "Next time will be better, mate." he tried not to think about how hurt he was, just saying those words in his normal tone but unfortunately sounding a bit broken. He laid down taking a breath next to Murdoc. He was sore, but happy some way, wiped away his tears and enjoyed his afterglow.

He knew if he became much emotional it would only anger Murdoc... he knew all that. He didn’t feel the same or at least wasn’t ready to answer him. 2D knew all that but didn’t shove him away... he should have done it before... before he got this close, before there was no turning back... he turned to the side trying hard no to cry, overwhelmed by those sensations. He knew this would be one of the consequences. But his dumb heart didn’t hear his damaged brain screaming. "Did... did you get hurt... I mean your arms...?" Stuart asked politely even stuttering a little.

Murdoc hummed out a low sound as he reached to the drawer at the side of the bed, fumbling with his aching hands to grab some fags and shove one in his mouth. He ignores the pain, but his tired muscles made it hard to do simple things with his hands making them shaken and clumsy.

“Err...fuck” he drops the cigarette as he tried to put it in between his lips “I..they hurt and all but like yknow, pain spices up sex and all that.”

The bandages were bloodstained, his shoulders burning, he just wanted a damn fag. He glanced to 2D picking up on the behavior easily. Great now he hurt the idiot’s feelings.

“Y’know...it was great right? This. Despite all the scary shit is great.”

His mouth was moving before he knew what he was saying “I don’t usually have sex with the same person twice. And it’s not because I have to see you that I keep doing it”

Stuart smiled while he was speaking. The singer knew he was trying to soothe things.

He decided to be alone some time. No he wasn't going far. He sat down the bed and stood up after. Went to that drawer once again. Besides lube and cigarettes he found his pills there too. He took an almost handful of it, taking dryly. He offered Murdoc "Take some mate, it'll help you deal with your pain... just don’t, drink with booze, it’s... dangerous" He said with a little smile, trying to take care of Murdoc the best he could. After that he placed a fag between the others lips and lit it, to help him as well.

After that he went to the front window, the storm was gone and now the horizon could be seen, he sighed lighting one fag and taking a huge drag. He wouldn’t bother murdoc with his emotional bullshit, so silently he just stood there for a while trying to calm down. His eyes were already red for trying to hide the tears. His hands were shaking but he decided to stay there till the pills kick in and he could go to bed just for sleeping.

Murdoc mutters a thank you, gripping the pills in his hand tightly as he watched the singer leave the room. Sweet lord was he bad at good things. It just wasn’t what he was wired for.

He sniffs, taking in a long drag from his fag before placing it aside in an ashtray with a bit of difficulty. Damn shaking hands. Curse that demon. Curse himself.

He shoved pills into his mouth, swallowing them down as he let himself fall back on the bed to rest his aching body.

For a while he stays like that, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. But his impatience and restlessness kicks in and he drags himself to the front window, still naked but urged forward to chase the singer he upset.

The view was great out here, the island a bit of a mess from the storm but regardless of that the horizon and sea was absolutely stunning.

“You know. I’ve always lived by the water. Which is-is funny because now I’m here out at sea alone with little comfort but a blue haired twit and a machine I made to cope with a mistake.” Murdoc began moving to lean on the railing looking to the ocean, it was cold out here, but...it was nice to cool down.

“My name means ‘man of the sea’ did you know that? Feels strange that...all roads ended up here, like-like I was set up for this grand plan” he takes another long drag.

Stuart flinched a bit noticing Murdoc was close him again. He didn't think he would stand up that soon. His cigarette was almost half as he was really nervous. He chuckled not looking to Murdoc, but to the whole view he had ahead, he wouldn’t show he was in verge of tears. "Your name has nice meaning, Muds... Maybe it's all just a coincidence.. maybe meant to be." He told about the meaning, and about they both...

Another drag and he shivered with cold. He didn’t know what his name meant, but should be something way simpler and much boring than his older mate. He took a deep breath, eyes burning with the cold wind. He absentmindedly placed a hand on his neck calming himself a bit while Murdoc was near talking about something completely random, but it was his way... Stuart learned to like it.

The singer couldn’t help feel a bit sad about everything. He had lost all his stuff..  risked his life, was in pain... and all he had was Murdoc... horny and hurt Murdoc, okay... but he wanted a bit more than that.  It was too much to deal with that little head of him.

He could just have laid and cuddle with Murdoc but... he didn’t feel like crying on his shoulder or anything like that, he knew it was something pathetic to do... It would screw everything up and maybe ruin the possibility of another shag..  He couldn’t help his feelings even knowing that Murdoc showed he really cared about him dozen of times that day...he wasn’t an ungrateful wanker... He just learned how to love someone in a slightly different way, that wasn’t wrong, was it?

"You know what your name means, mate?" Murdoc tried to keep the conversation going, he couldn’t say the right things, the things 2D needed to hear so he went with what he knew. Approaching the issue from the side rather than directly.

"Y’know..I’m just going to answer that for you cause I looked up everyone’s name one night when I was bored." he sniffs as he takes another drag "Russel meant red haired in English which is absolutely hilarious until I found the German meaning which was 'renowned' quite... surprisingly elegant for a guy like him y’know?"

He eyes Stuart before looking to the ground below, leaning on the railing with his arms.

"Stuart came from the name “steward”...so like a guardian or warden. A guide even" He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say through the guise of small talk. "Oddly fitting...like Russel’s y’know? Maybe the fate thing has some credit after all."

Stuart laughed a bit. It was odd for someone like Murdoc waste his time looking for meaning names... "Really nice as Russel is bald." he heard the meaning of his name. "Guardian..." He mumbled to himself looking to Murdoc this time "Maybe it fits with me mate... I'm not that clever to be a guide but..." He took a drag finishing his fag and tossing him on the floor. "Noodle is pasta huh...? I wonder what's her real name sometimes... Spaghetti?" He joked, mood lifting a little.

Murdoc snorts "Noodle is Noodle. Small and...Good" he swallows hard as he thinks about her; losing his good mood for a moment or two. He really didn’t want to brush on the Noodle topic right now so he tries to keep away from it.

"You’re not thick by the way...or dumb or whatever; just cause you’re an idiot doesn’t mean your dumb....a brain-dead dumbass couldn’t write songs...or come up with all the weird shit you do."

That was a compliment Stuart could tell. "Thank you Muds.." He noticed was a sick move bringing noodle into the conversation. he could tell murdoc got really hurt remembering her. He placed a hand really carefully on his sore shoulder showing him a smile, his urge to cry slowly fading.

Murdoc didn’t tell him what he wanted, but he was closer him, talking to him, feeling comfortable around him, sharing his stuff... That was something that made the singer forget about his problems once more. He couldn’t help, Murdoc sometimes made him happy his way.

Having a brain as damaged as his had its advantages. He forgot things at an impressive speed. Also over time he was learning to react more physically than with words, since Murdoc was familiar with this kind of response.

Murdoc relaxed just a bit; his hand in his hair as he kept his eyes on 2D. "Don’t let it go to your head...I just...I dunno maybe it’s the painkillers."

He leans his head against the railing. Feeling his weight failing to be supported he had to put out his fag for now.

"I’ll fix your little tablet tomorrow...heard those things are more resistant than they are given credit for...if not...we just start over eh..?"

"I'm used to painkillers, Muds, as you are to booze." He said noticing that maybe Murdoc had taken too much of his medicine, as the singer was addicted.

"Thanks, mate, but we still have lots of more important things to do around here." He rubbed that hand slowly not wanting to bother murdoc with his stuff "If it doesn’t, we can aaaalways start over." He pointed to his head "It's all right here still." he kept the smile on his face even if Murdoc couldn’t see it. He meant about music and they both... always starting again after fights.

Murdoc stays still. Eyes shut tight as he listened  "mhm...the basement level...I’ll have to do the repairs down there myself...cyborg is too...weak to water". The whole situation was stressful and his bones ached in longing for his bed as the sun was still well in the sky.

He rubs the back of his neck slowly, hissing softly at the sting before letting his hand drop "Fuck mate...haven't had something this strong since the speed..." 2D's pills were indeed strong and he took a lot out of habit. On the bright side his pain was easing, on the downside he felt like he couldn’t move. Without falling on his face.

Stuart chuckled softly. "Need help to go back to bed Muds...?" He asked innocently, as before he just dragged him against his will and it made Murdoc mad. If he couldn’t walk Stuart would feel glad to carry him once again. He wanted Murdoc close... even unconscious. He leaned closer the bassist, watching him falling limp. "I said they could help you..." He said in a soft tone ready to catch him if he fell.

"Piss off with that smug mug" he grunted pushing weakly against 2D's face. Of course, he wanted to be stubborn to the end but he would rather not feel the embarrassment of his face hitting the concrete.

"Just...just shut up and help me before I fall off this balcony because you were being melodramatic...."

Stuart laughed a bit louder now. "Can’t deal with my pills huh, old men..." He teased knowing Murdoc couldn’t fight back. "I could throw you from this balcony right now mate.." Stuart held him on his lap once again, placing the bassist facing him this time, legs spread and his head resting on his shoulder. "But I won't" He whispered placing a hand on his hair heading for the bed once again.

Murdoc barely felt it, and he hated that. A part of him was thankful the pills made him so weak as he would have probably freaked out again. All he could muster was a light bite into 2D's shoulder.

"Don’t...push it…. Or I’ll get you tomorrow"

It was very warm and comfortable once he was picked up though; the way 2D went on about tossing him off the balcony actually made him tense a bit as if fearing he might actually do it, helplessness never sitting right with him.

Stuart liked that bite. He knew Murdoc would pass out soon, he used to be like that when he started with his pills. Slowly he placed Murdoc on the bed and laid next to him. He threw the sheets over both bodies as cold wind entered the room.

"There you go..." He said with a smile. Stuart placed him in a comfortable position, a little far from him, He didn’t know if Murdoc was okay with sleeping together, and Stuart was just to clingy. He just placed a hand on the Satanist’s face caressing it.

Murdoc let himself limply fall where 2D put him, eyeing the singer with weary caution. At  least he felt better physically.

He can’t help but close his eyes at the physical affection, sighing out softly as he leaned into it.

“I shouldn’t have split up with you...I made a mistake and it almost cost me everything” he admits softly.

Stuart's heart sunk hearing that. "I missed you..." He admitted. Not talking about only the sex. He meant everything. He leaned closer and kissed his lips carefully. "I'm here Muds..." he whispered closing his eyes. His hand still resting on his face.

Murdoc took awhile to let the comment to sink in, his eyes half closed as he watched Stuart for a bit before he let himself rest, sinking into it.

His sleep wasn’t exactly as peaceful as the way he fell into it. Red eyes haunted his dreams, claws dragging down his back and neck as they tried to drag him down to the abyss.

The next morning he would wake up while it was still dark, eyes wide and body sweaty and his muscles aching like nothing he had felt before, the feeling of hands still grasping at his neck that sent his hands into his hair to grip it tight. He was running out of time.

Stuart that was a light sleeper so he kept an eye in him all the time he could... he hugged Murdoc but didn't wake him up. He thought that could be worse if he woke up in a start. Instead he whispered sweet nothing into his ears... something in the lines as "I'm here... calm down muds... shush... I love you" he was really sad seeing his mate in that state. And he knew Murdoc wasn't hearing him probably.

The singer took advantage that he was still a bit knocked out of his pills and kissed him where he wanted, Murdoc didn't show any signal that he would wake up... after all Stuart slept very little... next morning he was hugging him on his chest, his hands rested on his face and hair. Humming some random song really low while some tears fell from his eyes... he was tired.. but not tired enough to sleep... he was concerned about his mate and he couldn't help that.

Besides this... he decided to be awake and let him rest, afraid that _Boogieman_ could appear anytime and get them naked and totally unprepared.

Until he noticed Murdoc was awake, he quickly shifted position pretending he was sleeping, his back turned to Murdoc as he wiped his tears.


	17. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tallking happens when Murdoc's out.

Murdoc cursed as he was roughly moved from that comfortable position. He didn’t remember even waking up last night all he knew was he had a bad night and he woke up comfortable on 2D then he was shifted away.

“Fuck...argh...what the hell? I was sleeping you dolt...” he rubbed his head as he sat up, grumpily looking to his singer then pausing at the implications that his singer was asleep, looked like he was crying too… Christ...he wasn’t good at this.

“I er...” he moved to sit crossed legged next to 2D,peering over him as he thought him asleep before moving a hand into his hair and stroking lightly “c’mon mate...whatever’s going on in there ain’t worse than out here...”

He was trying to comfort him, at least because he thought he was asleep.

It was easier that way, he didn’t have to think about things too hard.

Stuart let out a shaky breath. He wanted to apologize from his abrupt movement... but he remained where he was faking he was sleeping. That hand on his hair and his soft voice made him so happy.

He knew what he was feeling was crap compared to the situation of his older mate. So he hid it. They would have much work to do and he barely slept. He knew that Murdoc wouldn’t have any condition to do many things due to his arms... he felt tired just to think that he needed to help him. Some more tears fell from his eyes as he felt a migraine coming. He would pretend just a bit longer to feel that hand and hear his voice... he knew Murdoc wasn’t dumb. He would found out one way or another he was faking.

Murdoc certainly wasn’t dumb it took him a moment or two to figure it out as it was obvious the blue haired man was just upset and trying to hide it but he was willing to put up with the faking for a little while. Both of them pretending was good enough for him right now.

He kept stroking despite how his hand aches in protest from moving. It was a chance to be honest without acknowledging either of them knew about it so he started talking.

“I’m scared too mate... and it’s just gonna get more difficult but eh...I won’t let anything...happen to you okay? Only I’m allowed to scare you...only I’m allowed to make marks...that...bastard won’t lay a hand on you again.”

He sniffs as he looks to the window “I won’t lie this mess is...all my fault. Noodle is gone because of me and I know you won’t forgive me for that...hell I don’t forgive me for that...honestly I probably deserve to be taken by that thing...a good dose of karma Ide say” he sighs deeply.

“But...you don’t seem to think so...so I’m staying...apparently and-and I don’t have a plan for that honestly...”

Stuart listened to all those words carefully, trying to get the message behind them with his exhausted brain. He leaned a little closer thinking of an answer when Murdoc was done with his talking or decided to stand up. so he remained silent and let Murdoc talk.

He was right, Stuart was afraid... Not afraid of Boogieman itself, but afraid of losing Murdoc for him. He couldn’t forgive him about Noodle right now... but he had hopes that she was alive, and would forgive him eventually like he did to everything.

 He believed when he said he would protect him... but... “Stuart” meant guardian right? So he would protect Murdoc too. Of course he would.

He looked up a little noticing Murdoc wasn’t looking at him. The singer got a little scared when the man told him he didn’t  have a plan and he deserved to be taken... he always did he always escaped from everything... was he giving up? No he couldn’t, that made Stuart’s stomach flip.

“Er...I suppose my point is...” he begins. He swallows as he feels his throat goes dry, eyes flicking between Stuart and the window “I don’t know why I’m trying so hard to live...but...I know it has something to do with you.”

He massages Stuart’s head with his fingers a bit, a nervous habit as he admits things he normally wouldn’t.

“I’m...so tired y’know...I guess I have given up...on me...on everything...but...either because your too Stupid or something I can’t even begin to understand you...won’t give up on me and that’s...keeping me here” he swallows hard before moving his hand away “...so...thanks...I guess...”

Stuart blinked twice when that hand left him. Those were the most sincere words he could ask for. Murdoc was being honest to him. He knew what to tell him after all.

"Mu'doc..." He said in a whisper. "Thank you..." he smiled while some more tears fell from his eyes, the last ones. He sat up and hugged him carefully, avoiding his sore arms and shoulders. "Thank you so much..." he whispered again placing his head on his chest hearing his heart beat. He was alive, he was there. That made Stuart much calmer.

He wanted to tell him a lot of things... but he hoped that gentle act could be enough.

Murdoc was tense, frigid even. As if he would run or turn around and punch at any time, his body screamed at him to do either but the pain in his arms kept him grounded, he forced himself to keep his foot down and not pull away.

Keeping his eyes away from Stuart to make it easier as the singer hugged him tight.

He exhaled slowly through his nose as he calmed himself down, accepting the situation slowly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you... I... didn’t want to bother... You were having nightmares... and ..I was worried... I...couldn’t sleep seeing you like that..." he lost his thought, noticing the other man tense and maybe getting angry. He speaking desperately wouldn’t help.

So, slowly he broke the hug and looked him into his eyes. He slowly leaned closer and kissed him. Words weren’t that necessary now. He shifted getting closer the Satanist and involved him into another passionate kiss. His hand rested on his face and the other on his back, drawing patterns softly, trying to calm him down.

He always imagined how would be to wake up next to Murdoc and be able to kiss him. That’s how it should feel he could guess.

The kiss certainly helped. Soothing him to the point of returning the kiss, hands resting on 2D’s hips as he kept at it, slow and careful as he simmered down.

He parts to duck under 2D’s head to kiss at his neck before biting down softly to leave some kind of mark away from the wounds from the previous day, but certainly visible. Silently holding him close and secure.

Stuart purred in satisfaction feeling that bite that was his Murdoc. He placed a hand on his hair caressing it a slow pace and sighed heavily. He returned it with a kiss under his ear. Not lustful, just sweet.

"Only you are allowed to mark me, Muds.." He whispered into his ear. His other hand rubbed his arm carefully not to hurt while both men calmed themselves down. He didn’t want to let him go, not yet, not after all he told him.

Murdoc settles after that resting his head against Stuart’s shoulder. Breathing even but heavy.

“There’s a lot to do...hopefully cyborg has done most.”

He moves a hand down 2D’s legs then up again, rubbing gently.

He dared to make a move as Murdoc was really close and allowing him to go further. Stuart shifted position and placed his older smaller mate on his lap, hoping he would not get mad with that. He held him carefully and placed his both arms on Murdoc’s lap not to hurt. He put his head on his  shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I know that Muds... but... would you mind staying here a bit longer..? Just some minutes, I promise I'll help you after." he asked politely.

For a moment, Stuart thought that maybe, just maybe, Murdoc never stayed with anyone like this before, not his mother, father. No one. He wanted to make him feel safe, and he had learned like this. He was praying Murdoc didn’t kill him.

 Murdoc was clearly uncomfortable as he is hoisted onto 2D’s lap so easily. His intentions seemed genuine enough but Murdoc could only stand it for about a minute before shifting and moving to pull away “alright.. alright that was a minute...your lucky I don’t whack you round the head for treating me like a bird.”

He had been trying for a long time now to be patient and tolerant but he had to draw a line somewhere and that was here and now, too close, too intimate and too out of his control he made his move to get away despite his aching arms.

"Okay. Sorry." Stuart let him out and stood up going to look for his clothes, he understood there was limits. "We have much to do..." he said sounding tired and getting himself ready.

He thought he fucked up everything with that move. He was embarrassed and decided to leave Murdoc alone for now. He combed his hair with his fingers and sighed. Besides, he was happy with what the older male told him. He stole one of his shirts that was somewhere there.

Murdoc had pulled away for now at least. Pulling his pants up as he got dressed. He keeps his eyes on Stuart long after the interaction a bit wary of the singer trying anything else but he was thankful that he simply dropped the subject and moved on.

“Yes well..” he sniffs as he put his turtleneck back on “I hope you like scuba diving”

"Never done before..." he said cracking a smile. "But I can learn." He changes his clothes ready to go wherever Murdoc wanted to. It was gonna be a long day.

For a moment he looked at his arms... that was gonna hurt like a bitch once they're wet with salty water. But he mentally shrugged trying not to think about that. He wouldn't come closer if Murdoc didn't want.

Murdoc grinned at him before moving onto the floor to look under his bed, taking out a certain suitcase once he found it, probably filled with Knick knacks and scuba gear.

He draws it to him, standing up with a grunt as he carried it to his bookcase and pulled a certain book to access the secret stairway from before “we can’t use or repair the elevator until I can get the basement drained. So that’s the first issue to deal with, second would be the elevator then actual repairs for the floors. I trust cyborg has been doing what she could.”

Stuart nodded assimilating all information. "So we find her first to ask what she did already or...?" He suggested. "We can go to the basement?"

Stuart didn't remember even the whale. After he saw those 2 red lights for eyes... he didn't even mind the whale anymore

“We do the basement...I know she can’t repair the Stuff down there she’s unfortunately not waterproof” he heads down the stairwell, his arm burned a bit from carrying the small case of equipment but he handled it for now. He couldn’t waste time.

Stuart wordlessly grabbed the equipment from his hands carrying it instead and going down following Murdoc. "Right mate." he would already burn his arms a lot, no need to start hurting right now.

The truth was that Stuart didn’t know what exactly to do, but he genuinely wanted to help.

Murdoc wordlessly gave him a glare but led the way anyway. He had agreed to let the fool take care of him so he may as well drop his irritation.

It meant his arms hurt less after all.

Once they do get to the lower floors the stairwell is clearly flooded by deep water,if they left this for longer it would likely flood other floors. Murdoc looked at the situation with distaste before moving to grab the equipment case and get out a large electric lantern that lit up the dark stairway along with the diving Stuff. “Right...I’ll just..go in okay? I’ll fix what I can and you can sit here and guard the...suitcase...”

Stuart nodded "Take care" he whispered not wanting to make Murdoc angrier. He wanted to help but... he knew scuba diving was something to calm and emotionally balanced people... anytime he get nervous he could drown. And Murdoc was a real good swimmer, Stuart had already almost drowned once. He smiled ready to wait sitting on the stairs, maybe he could sleep a bit there waiting.

Murdoc gauges Stuart’s reaction. Eyes flicking from him to the water before he starts gearing up “listen it won’t be long...just gotta fix the odd crack and hole.”

He moved to put different shoes on, heavy shoes that would keep him on the bottom of the water.

“I’ll have a cord leading to you and..” he passes him a small walker talkie radio “I’ll be able to speak to you so don’t get your knickers in a bunch”

Stuart grabbed the cord and the walkie-talkie. "And how do I know if you're having trouble down there? And what do I do in case you have?"

he knew that splitting up like cyborg said it wasn’t something good. Especially with the demon around. Murdoc had told him this too... He was really scared to be left alone but, he wouldn’t contradict Murdoc. He just kept the most brave face he could.

“Did you blank at the last part? I’ll be talking to you while I’m down there...if there’s trouble I’ll let you know. And...” Murdoc points to the device holding the cord attached to his harness “if I am in trouble you can pull me back with this...if that doesn’t work there’s a respirator in the bag...it’s basically a small version of what I’m wearing right now”

He kneels down to talk Stuart through using the device in case he had to, showing him how to breathe with it on and how to put it on and take it off. Being very detailed in case the worst case scenario did happen.

Stuart knew all that... but... what if something steals the walkie-talkie or cut off the cord...? That was what he was thinking. But okay, he understood the instructions. Nothing would happen and it was gonna be fast.

"Okay Mu'doc I understood." he said frowning looking to all he had in hands. He would try to keep calm and learn how to breathe with that thing. God he didn't want anything bad happening. He nodded to him with a reassuring smile.

“It should be fine...” he raises a hand to mess Stuart’s hair up in an endearing gesture “You’ll be fine” he moved away to put his mask on and get set up properly before moving to head down with a toolbox in hand eventually leaving 2D alone at the stairwell.

Murdoc wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea though so it was soon enough that cyborg would move down the stairs behind 2D and plonk herself to sit beside him.

Murdoc was glad he could call her so easy from the small watch device on his wrist; at least that was waterproof.

Stuart blushed with that act. His heart tightened seeing Murdoc go, but what could he do? He was forcing himself go be awake in case something happens.

 He tried to talk in the walkie-talkie just to know if it was working... "Can you hear me?" Everything in that island had some defect and stopped working one way or another so... why not test now?

He thought about cyborg for a while, but for now he was alone. He and himself. He sighed sitting with his knees against his chest. Holding everything he could need.

“I can. Can you hear me?” Murdoc’s voice was gentle, a little muffled by the interference from the water but there “everything’s fine down here...just a big dark and messy”

"Loud and clear mate..." he said looking to the device and smiling feeling a little relieved he wasn't alone. It was a bit hard to understand due to water and Murdoc's voice been thick. "I bet it is..."

“I sent a call for cyborg to keep you company up there...she should be with you soon i reckon...” Murdoc mutters as he searches through the dark for whatever window the creature went through.

Sea creatures were already making their homes in here so it was better he got this done sooner than later he makes a surprised sound when a shark moves past him in a distressed way, clearly trapped after finding its way in. Luckily it wasn’t a big one. “There’s a bloody shark down here mate why don’t I just let the fucking whale in my home while I’m at it”

"Thank you... " he said about cyborg... he felt shivers going down his spine when he mentioned sharks. But in his head whales were more dangerous than sharks "Don't think it fits Muds..." that thing enormous too big could eat him anytime like a plankton... now he was in it environment without protection. Stuart swallowed hard again looking without even blinking to the walkie.

Murdoc was eyeing the shark as it swam around, bumping into walls and causing more of a mess. He chose to ignore it for now as he worked on the first leak. “Yeah well...it was a joke Ide rather harpoon the thing.”

As Murdoc talked to him cyborg had finally arrived and looks around for her master before seeing Stuart and putting two and two together, sitting next to the blue haired man.

"Hey..." he smiled seeing the robot and patting her head gently "cyborg reached here mate..." he told Murdoc turning the walkie off.

"Where have you been? How are things up there..?" He tried to talk to her "Murdoc is down there fixing things..." he explained her as she should be probably looking for her master.

“I managed to clean up the Studio and replace a majority of the equipment, the window is repaired as well as I assumed Murdoc would want work to continue first and foremost.” The pat on her head was registered as a good thing by now, Murdoc did it enough for her to know it was a comfort thing.

"Thank you... Noodle" he said in a whisper... that was such a surreal situation that he was already calling her by this name. He hoped she didn't get used to it when the original comes back... "Muds she already did most of the work..."he said a bit happier to the device. Turned it off again "He should get here anytime soon" and smiled to the cyborg again.

Stuart was even happy to sing again. After so many days not recording. He hoped that didn't delay the release of _Plastic Beach_.

Cyborg kicked her legs back on forth slowly she was still a bit damaged from the fight before, eyeing the water anxiously as she waited for Murdoc’s response.

Thankfully he does respond “ey that’s great...we can get right to work once I’m done here...that. That would be great, superb and all that” he sounded a little strained, his arms were indeed hurting more from the saltwater but he pushed on through as he got to working on another leak.

It was dark down here and it was making him just a little nervous, he would rather be done quickly

Stuart placed the device near the cyborg so she could hear his message. "Don't worry... After he gets here you'll be able to take care of him..." he knew by the look on her face that she should be thinking probably about the safety or the wounds of her master. She was made mostly for protection and now she should be thinking that she was failing on that or something. Stuart learned how to like her and treat her well.. it wasn't that difficult after all.

He sighed and closed his eyes, head falling back, feeling anxious himself.

Cyborg moved to hold the device pressing it to talk “Murdoc...?”

There’s a long pause before his voice comes through in a soft tone “what is it love..? You alright?”

Cyborg looks to the water nervously “I wish you made me water proof...”

It goes quiet again as Murdoc knows very well that he was being fawned over by her but he merely accepted it as she wore the same face and...in a way was the same as her.

“I’m not even waterproof love...none of us are, it’s just unfortunate that you short circuit...me..well I just drown, I can fix you but you can’t fix a dead man”  Murdoc was finally moving onto the last leaks as he talked to them.

Stuart listened carefully... sometimes even he forgets that Murdoc was just a man after all. Flesh and blood. Much braver than him, much stronger, much wiser... but not waterproof like he said.

He placed a hand on her head silently, smiling to her, letting her speak to her master as much she wanted. Quickly he came back to his sitting position resting his forehead against his arms that were on his knees. Feeling like a child that lost his mother in a supermarket. For some moments he could stop playing the tough guy. He wanted Murdoc back soon even if he knew cyborg could defend them both, the bassist was alone. And that wasn't a good thing.

Cyborg opens her mouth to say more before Murdoc’s whistling over the radio interrupts her, some bouncy sailor tune that he would no doubt play on the radio.

It seems to calm her down though.

She puts the radio down letting him whistle away before looking to 2D “is it a human thing...? Ignoring problems?”

2 slowly lifts his head "This is a Murdoc's thing." He smiled "I do it myself but he does much more."

He couldn't chose the best words to explain her about human behaviors "sometimes people just ignores what bothers them, what hurts them. ‘Cuz feeling is difficult, Noodle." He looked at the water "Murdoc has... his own issues to deal with, he doesn’t know how to deal with many emotions he feels... but most of the times he just chooses to ignore them. And focus in solving the problems he can deal with... like this one. I'm just helping, while ignoring mine."

He looked at her after, trying to make sense in what he was speaking. Trying to make her understand her master... when himself couldn't.

“What are your problems...?” She asks, Murdoc’s whistling had gone into humming as he got tired of whistling and was almost done with the leaks.

"Right now? I could make a list Noodle..." he smiled again feeling a bit emotional. She asked him with the innocence of a child... his child, his Noodle he missed so much. He chose not to rant with a robot... she could tell Murdoc and he would get mad that he was acting like a girl in high school. Stuart needed to grow up, and growing up meant not talking about his own Stupid and small problems, right?. "What's important is that... I chose helping Murdoc with his problems. Mine don't matter." He sighed "that's what happens when you love someone." He smiled again.

“How do you help if he ignores them?” She was curious for sure. She wanted to help in any way she could, yes it’s how she was programmed but at this point that was just how it was.

She was accepting of that.

Meanwhile Murdoc finished sealing up the leaks putting his tools down as he glanced around the dark water before moving deeper into it to catch that shark.

"Well... he doesn’t ignores all of them... like right now, he has to fix the basement, the lift and the floors, that you already done some to that. I'll help him ‘cuz you don't work well into water and his arms are hurt. And that i care about him too. "He explained like she was a child. Not really knowing if she knew what "care" means.

"The problems he chooses to ignore... well... I respect that now... I already tried to talk to him about them, but didn't work." He remembered all the fights they had she he forced Murdoc to face what he didn't want.

 "With you he should have probably talked about them when he was drunk didn't he?" He remembered how alcohol made his tongue loosen and made him think about all he was avoiding worrying about.

“Sometimes...sometimes he speaks. Alcohol can make him not able to stand so sometimes I have to help him. He will apologies a lot... I’ve learned to say certain things that seem to help,like how I forgive him and other things he would like to hear” she rubs her neck looking back to the water “I didn’t understand at first...my reactions used to make him worse when I told him I wasn’t... I know I’m not...who thinks I am in those moments and I used to tell him...I think-I think...I regret that...is that what humans call it?”

Stuart nodded... maybe he could understand Murdoc a bit more now. Unfortunately not talking to him to do it.

"I think he's not really asking you for forgiveness, Noodle. He's asking other people while talking to you." He clarified her confusion. "People that he can't ask personally"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well telling him you forgive him, not even knowing what you were saying." He smiled "Yes human call this regret. When someone really didn't want to do some things he already done to harm other people. I guess he tried to harm you sometimes right? He regrets it too." He felt sorry that she was trying so hard and not understanding nothing. Her company could be really pleasant sometimes.

Stuart didn't know if she could really understand what forgiveness meant... that was a human feeling and she doesn't feel pain...she doesn't have a heart right? So how she could forgive Murdoc for hurting her...? She just needed to keep telling him she forgives him to make him feel better... Stuart wish he could tell him he forgives him too. Cuz it was the truth. He already did it once... but Murdoc didn't seem to believe him.

"Just keep telling him this Noodle... He's hurt deeply. I know that. And... he deserves to be forgiven. He's not this...mean, grumpy person he shows you... he's a good man deep inside." He defended Murdoc to a robot like it was reasonable. "He just suffered too much in his life. Thats why he acts the way he does." He finished.

“I...know he is good. As he put it I’m ‘not held back by sticky feelings and emotions’ so My judgment of his behavior is...hmmm unbiased”

She crossed her arms “he is...complex...but all humans seem to be that way, I understand him more than I understand you for example”

"You're around him more than you are around me.. That’s why. Living together can show many sides of the people sometimes we're not used to.." he shrugged. Remembering all the occasions Murdoc surprised him with some change of behavior for better.

 "There's not much to understand about me... I'm not that complex" he said chuckling and sitting with his back against the wall again. As inviting her to ask is she wanted to know something about him.

“Your important to him...why?” She began. “He talks about you non stop... even when you weren’t here yet ‘2D has the best voice’ he would say ‘nothings right without 2D’ ‘I miss 2D Noodle’, ‘we have to get him back’, Noodle I need someone, anyone; you aren’t-“ she pauses realizing she was quoting too much and calming herself down.

_“It was worse when you weren’t here”_

Stuart's face softened... did Murdoc really talked about him all that. He couldn't help but smile. His heart warmed and he felt it racing for some moments... those were the best words he could hear... he knew cyborg couldn't lie. "I'm glad to know things are better with me here." He thought he was just bothering.

"And why I am important...? I dunno. He's important to me too..." his damaged brain didn't processed why he was important at all... maybe was ‘cuz of his voice? No not only that... should be something else. “You’re important to him too… He just doesn’t know how to express that…”

Cyborg kept her eyes on him for a few more moments “You all call me Noodle like he does sometimes...I still don’t know who she was.”

And that was that. The conversation seems to end as Murdoc comes out the water slowly, ripping his mask off and dumping the oxygen tank down “Christ almighty...”

"Don't you should say Satan almighty?" Stuart chuckled storing cyborgs last words to answer her in another occasion he stood up. For now, she just needed to know that her name is this one... not why. "Good to have you back mate.." he gave him one of his best smiles. "How was down there?"

“Oh you know me I love a good bath” Murdoc laughs a bit out of breath; his eyes tiredly looking to Stuart then to cyborg.

“You look a mess love...I’ll fix you when we’re upstairs eh?”

She shook her head “your arms...I can wait”

Stuart looked at them.. the bandages were wet and soggy. Should get infected anytime now.

The singer bit his lip looking at Murdoc. Should he tell him something? There was many more things to do... so he remained silent waiting for more instructions. Besides that, cyborg wanted to take care of him.. it would make her happy, Stuart wouldn't get in the way.. he just walked in front of them "So let's go upstairs .. " he said with a soft smile.


	18. Care

Murdoc moved, leading the way to his office with the other two following behind, he was soaked to the bone, his arms screaming at him in pain.

Cyborg Stuck closely behind him, clearly concerned even as they entered the office; he glanced to his broken fish tank “y’know...I think when I rebuild that I’ll just put the shark downstairs in it” he mutters before sitting down and looking to cyborg with an exhausted expression “Mhm....stop looking at me like that. You’re a robot you shouldn’t be worrying so much”

"Its not only her who is worrying Muds" Stuart thought with himself, just looking at him and not saying a word. His brows lowered... as he could feel how Murdoc was suffering.

He knew Murdoc didn't want any pity, he hated pity about himself. And he already know that cyborg cared about him. He sighed "Should we go to the lift now, mate?" He offered. If Murdoc told him he wasn't able, okay much done for a day.

“Mmm...need to drain the basement...Noodle love...would you be so kind? You should be alright now...” cyborg nods and bows to him before suddenly turning and grabbing 2D’s arm to tug him down to her level “take care of him for me...?”

Murdoc looks disgruntled at her behavior “oi...I don’t need-“

Stuart kneeled to be at her level... he didn't understand why this sudden change of behavior but that was okay. He just looked at them not really understanding.

"That's okay" he smiled to them both.

“No...take care of him...he is Stubborn and ignores his problems” she repeats what Stuart said awhile back, showing she was learning more then points to Murdoc “stop ignoring problems, if you die the demon wins and dying by infection is pathetic”

She then moves away letting go of 2D to do her job.

Murdoc looked disgruntled before getting up to fetch a first aid kit from a shelf, grumpily doing as he was told. She really felt like Noodle sometimes, it was like she was learning to be Noodle and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Stuart swallowed hard. She was already repeating what he explained her. He was afraid that she talked too much.

He turned to look at them "She's right, Muds...let her take care of you, please. After we continue." He said in a low tone standing up again.

He didn't feel Murdoc wanted him near this time... "Excuse me.." so he left them alone to think. He wasn't sad, just thinking about all that cyborg told him all about Murdoc. Seeing Murdoc injured hurt him someway too, he knew he did that to save him... and his head was already killing him, from lack of sleep, food And stress. But again he didn't want to bother. When they were done he would continue helping Murdoc.

He stood by the big window or where it should be before destruction, looking outside rubbing his temples trying to soothe the pain. He wished he had a fag now to help his stress.

Murdoc didn’t really like being told what to do but he got to taking care of himself anyway.

Cyborg left the room to drain the basement and Murdoc sat at his desk, his eyes on Stuart a distance away before he got to sorting himself out alone, pulling the bandages off then drenching his arm in alcohol; he can’t help but his out curses as his other hand claws at his desk.

Once calm he calls to his singer “Oi mate...you er...you want a fag or something? You can have one as long as you light me one for me...”

Stuart stopped thinking for a moment. He turned himself "Oh sure mate... I can light one for you..." he came back with a hand still on his head, smiling as always, till he reached Murdoc. "Where are they?"

“Left draw...along with a lighter” Murdoc said, his voice even despite his shaking arm that he was applying fresh bandages to. He decided to drop the subject of being hassled about his health.

He could see from the look on 2D’s face and his poise that he had an obvious headache.

“Do er...do you need...your pills?

Stuart went to the last draw finding the fags and lighter

"I do Muds. My head feels like exploding." He smiled again "if you tell me where they are and I can take them, you don't need to move..." he placed the fag on the bassist's lips and light it. Next he pressed his own to Murdoch's tip to light it.

Murdoc hums lightly in a small thank you as he takes a long drag, gazing into 2D’s eyes for a long moment before blowing the smoke in his direction slowly.

“Mmmm...in my room...where you left them...bring some for me maybe..”

"That's okay... just... remember what happened when you took too many" he smiled and went to grab his pills...

Stuart took them dryly and offered Murdoc the flask. He could choose how many he wanted.

Murdoc took a lot less than before. Taking them with a swing of the alcohol he was using to clean his arm wounds.

“Thanks mate...” he keeps the fag in his teeth afterward as he works on cleaning his other arm “ugh...I’d sell my soul all over again to just heal instantly y’know”

Stuart chuckled "Instead of one demon chasing you, you want more?" He sat next to Murdoc on the floor smoking his fag and looking to the window. "It will heal, eventually" he smiled softly to the bassist blowing the smoke against him.

Murdoc nudged him with an elbow softly “I have more than two right now mate this one is just the only one that got my scent...” he hissed as he drenched his arm in alcohol clumsily almost biting his fag in half as it burned.

“Fuck...me...” he breathes slowly as he waits for his arm to feel better, his free hand moving to his desk draw to look through it.

“This demon isn’t even...I didn’t even make a deal with this one.”

"So what have you done to make him... that angry with you?" Stuart dense as ever asked innocently. "And why so many? Wasn't one enough?" Was making fool of demons a kind of sport?

He was learning to question things as much as cyborg... he blushed thinking about fucking him, but just remained silent looking forward, stupid.

He shrugs “Why stop at something your clearly good at?”

He takes out Stuart’s iPad that he had put away before, starting to work on repairs with his tools out next to him. He thinks about the first deal he made with Pazuzu, offering his soul for fame, that was the first and only genuine deal he made.

“As for why that one is so mad at me I don’t know...I never saw him in my life before but I can tell by the way it looks at me that it hates me and...I know he wants me to suffer”

The thought of those red eyes made him tense and shaken even now, his worried eyes focused on the iPad he tinkered with.

“I don’t even know if it’s...a demon...it seems stronger than your average horned imp”

Stuart nods hearing and pretending he understood. "I... don't think you're really good at this, muds, you should stop..." he hugged his legs thinking about all they lived recently.

"Yeah I... felt it really close, wasn't something pleasant to say at least" he was glad he just survived at that attack. Not really thinking he placed a hand on the marks he had on his neck from that encounter and closed his eyes remembering all the non human noises the creature made and his red eyes.

'He wants us to suffer.' He thought to himself.

The singer was absorbed by his own thoughts and didn't notice murdoc with his iPad.

 “Y’know...There’s a lot you don’t know about me...hell.. Even I don’t know everything about me” he sighs out glancing at 2D before moving a hand to place it over the one 2D had on his neck.

Murdoc felt a pain in his chest, a sense of tightness at the sight of those marks. He felt like this because it was his singer that the creature had gotten in and opening himself was something that always caused sim some nuisance. Mainly talking about mistakes and personal things. He had to remember that was Stuart, that it was okay for him to get close or to know too much. When he got tired he would just push him away, right?

Stuart noticed his hand... it smelled like alcohol, like the rest of him. He caressed it "Guess I know enough for now." he smiled sweetly looking at the bassist from his point sitting on the floor. "It will heal." He told him in a whisper, noticing how his arms were hurt. Stuart himself wouldn't bare those wounds.

He remembered looking at him how he sat on his lap the first time, they went to the office and smiled a bit more to reassure him. "Thanks for fixing it for me, mate" he took his hand and kissed it as a thank you... really slowly ‘cuz it was sore.

Murdoc watched him silently, allowing the gentle gestures and open shows of affection; his hand stayed limp as he kisses and soothes him.

“Thanks D... dunno what I’d do alone on this stupid island..” he mutters brushing his wet hair from his eyes with one hand carefully, placing the IPad away to do that.

He could use a drink...or ten but his legs stayed useless right now as he simply rested where he was pushed.

"Me either, Muds." Stuart muttered. Besides cyborg was a good company after all she wasnt human, and much curious for Murdoc's taste. He couldn’t shag a robot, could he?

 He let his hand go so Murdoc could go back to work with his IPad. He hugged his legs looking to the window again, feeling a relieve that his pills were already working and the pain was slowly going away. Since he didn’t eat anything for a long time they worked faster. he wish he could do something useful, but couldn’t think about anything, so he waited cyborg to come back.

Murdoc fiddled with the device for a long while. Staying quiet as he let it distract him a bit.

“Yknow...I’ve had a good life...at least this part of it. I know I hit you with my car in the face a few times but Ide like to think I changed your life for the better. You were bored in that town...small town monotony is a breeding ground for depression...I crashed in and took you on an adventure.”

Stuart chuckled "yeah twice... I can remember well the second time... not the first. And it changed my life for better I guess... I don't usually think of where would I be without you Mu'doc.. don't like to think to be honest.. You’re a huge part of my life so I guess I got used to you always around..."

He looked at him working on his device "Don't say it like you gonna die Murdoc... you have a life ahead. As you said we got lots to do." He frowned a bit.

 “Mhm...who would tie your shoes after all with me gone” he mumbles turning a screw slowly as he focused on it. “It’s better to be prepared though...”

He was indeed more and more open as the hopelessness of his situation kept setting in.

He was visibly exhausted mentally and physically; it was inevitable he’d be overwhelmed frequently.

“There’s the album too... Mine and yours”

"Now? No one.. but there are loads of things you help me with besides tying my shoelaces muds." Stuart chuckled again noticing murdoc was really opening himself about random things "yeah... some time we don't record huh? I'd like to sing for you again..."He told him honestly with a smile. His face buried on his legs, a pink shade on his cheeks. "And I have to work on The Fall if what you're doing works..."

Murdoc shifts a little a small smile forming on his face as well as he focused on the iPad. “I’d like to hear you sing again I-I would like to go on tour but...y’know.. Can’t leave this bloody island..”

He starts to dismantle the device in his hands placing things aside to be drained of water properly.

“We can do some today eh..? Maybe I can dust off the old bass if you need that for any The Fall songs”

Stuart looked at him with a wide smile. "Noodle told me she was able to do some repairs in the studio... I dunno what that means but guess we're able to record again..." he showed him his gap teeth "if not I can sing for you only anything you please..." he felt his heart warmer, for some reason singing to his older mate would make him happy... more than anything. "But before I'd like to eat... if the kitchen isn't destroyed..." he chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry someday we will make a tour... Plastic Beach needs it right...? The release and all..." he stood up looking to the pieces of his iPad, a mess. "I can put your bass in it... and I'll need my keyboard... I guess..."

“The kitchen is fine...demons like that got no clue what a fridge is for” Murdoc gets up with a slow hiss in his breath. It hurt a bit to hoist himself to his feet “I don’t know what food we have left though. Never really check the fridge for that; just rum or not at all” He left the pieces to dry.

He moves toward the elevator.

“As for the tour situation I’d happily go on a bender if we make it off this bloody island.”

Stuart nodded and followed his older mate. "If its empty I'm glad to have a glass of water" He smiled feeling salty.

Actually Stuart wanted a shower, clean clothes, food and some sleep... But now he could just go to the kitchen and find out what’s left. He wondered where Cyborg would be by now and if she was able to drain downstairs. "Muds, does the lift still works?" He said as he remembered it was broken and needed repairs.

 “I er...” he paused when he was about to press the button moving his hand away with a nervous chuckle “No...no it doesn’t...that would have been a disaster come on…” he grabs Stuart’s wrist and takes him down the stairs.

It’s a long walk down but they do eventually reach the bottom floor with the kitchen.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Murdoc moved, leading the way to his office with the other two following behind, he was soaked to the bone, his arms screaming at him in pain.

Cyborg Stuck closely behind him, clearly concerned even as they entered the office; he glanced to his broken fish tank “y’know...I think when I rebuild that I’ll just put the shark downstairs in it” he mutters before sitting down and looking to cyborg with an exhausted expression “Mhm....stop looking at me like that. You’re a robot you shouldn’t be worrying so much”

"Its not only her who is worrying Muds" Stuart thought with himself, just looking at him and not saying a word. His brows lowered... as he could feel how Murdoc was suffering.

He knew Murdoc didn't want any pity, he hated pity about himself. And he already know that cyborg cared about him. He sighed "Should we go to the lift now, mate?" He offered. If Murdoc told him he wasn't able, okay much done for a day.

“Mmm...need to drain the basement...Noodle love...would you be so kind? You should be alright now...” cyborg nods and bows to him before suddenly turning and grabbing 2D’s arm to tug him down to her level “take care of him for me...?”

Murdoc looks disgruntled at her behavior “oi...I don’t need-“

Stuart kneeled to be at her level... he didn't understand why this sudden change of behavior but that was okay. He just looked at them not really understanding.

"That's okay" he smiled to them both.

“No...take care of him...he is Stubborn and ignores his problems” she repeats what Stuart said awhile back, showing she was learning more then points to Murdoc “stop ignoring problems, if you die the demon wins and dying by infection is pathetic”

She then moves away letting go of 2D to do her job.

Murdoc looked disgruntled before getting up to fetch a first aid kit from a shelf, grumpily doing as he was told. She really felt like Noodle sometimes, it was like she was learning to be Noodle and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Stuart swallowed hard. She was already repeating what he explained her. He was afraid that she talked too much.

He turned to look at them "She's right, Muds...let her take care of you, please. After we continue." He said in a low tone standing up again.

He didn't feel Murdoc wanted him near this time... "Excuse me.." so he left them alone to think. He wasn't sad, just thinking about all that cyborg told him all about Murdoc. Seeing Murdoc injured hurt him someway too, he knew he did that to save him... and his head was already killing him, from lack of sleep, food And stress. But again he didn't want to bother. When they were done he would continue helping Murdoc.

He stood by the big window or where it should be before destruction, looking outside rubbing his temples trying to soothe the pain. He wished he had a fag now to help his stress.

Murdoc didn’t really like being told what to do but he got to taking care of himself anyway.

Cyborg left the room to drain the basement and Murdoc sat at his desk, his eyes on Stuart a distance away before he got to sorting himself out alone, pulling the bandages off then drenching his arm in alcohol; he can’t help but his out curses as his other hand claws at his desk.

Once calm he calls to his singer “Oi mate...you er...you want a fag or something? You can have one as long as you light me one for me...”

Stuart stopped thinking for a moment. He turned himself "Oh sure mate... I can light one for you..." he came back with a hand still on his head, smiling as always, till he reached Murdoc. "Where are they?"

“Left draw...along with a lighter” Murdoc said, his voice even despite his shaking arm that he was applying fresh bandages to. He decided to drop the subject of being hassled about his health.

He could see from the look on 2D’s face and his poise that he had an obvious headache.

“Do er...do you need...your pills?

Stuart went to the last draw finding the fags and lighter

"I do Muds. My head feels like exploding." He smiled again "if you tell me where they are and I can take them, you don't need to move..." he placed the fag on the bassist's lips and light it. Next he pressed his own to Murdoch's tip to light it.

Murdoc hums lightly in a small thank you as he takes a long drag, gazing into 2D’s eyes for a long moment before blowing the smoke in his direction slowly.

“Mmmm...in my room...where you left them...bring some for me maybe..”

"That's okay... just... remember what happened when you took too many" he smiled and went to grab his pills...

Stuart took them dryly and offered Murdoc the flask. He could choose how many he wanted.

Murdoc took a lot less than before. Taking them with a swing of the alcohol he was using to clean his arm wounds.

“Thanks mate...” he keeps the fag in his teeth afterward as he works on cleaning his other arm “ugh...I’d sell my soul all over again to just heal instantly y’know”

Stuart chuckled "Instead of one demon chasing you, you want more?" He sat next to Murdoc on the floor smoking his fag and looking to the window. "It will heal, eventually" he smiled softly to the bassist blowing the smoke against him.

Murdoc nudged him with an elbow softly “I have more than two right now mate this one is just the only one that got my scent...” he hissed as he drenched his arm in alcohol clumsily almost biting his fag in half as it burned.

“Fuck...me...” he breathes slowly as he waits for his arm to feel better, his free hand moving to his desk draw to look through it.

“This demon isn’t even...I didn’t even make a deal with this one.”

"So what have you done to make him... that angry with you?" Stuart dense as ever asked innocently. "And why so many? Wasn't one enough?" Was making fool of demons a kind of sport?

He was learning to question things as much as cyborg... he blushed thinking about fucking him, but just remained silent looking forward, stupid.

He shrugs “Why stop at something your clearly good at?”

He takes out Stuart’s iPad that he had put away before, starting to work on repairs with his tools out next to him. He thinks about the first deal he made with Pazuzu, offering his soul for fame, that was the first and only genuine deal he made.

“As for why that one is so mad at me I don’t know...I never saw him in my life before but I can tell by the way it looks at me that it hates me and...I know he wants me to suffer”

The thought of those red eyes made him tense and shaken even now, his worried eyes focused on the iPad he tinkered with.

“I don’t even know if it’s...a demon...it seems stronger than your average horned imp”

Stuart nods hearing and pretending he understood. "I... don't think you're really good at this, muds, you should stop..." he hugged his legs thinking about all they lived recently.

"Yeah I... felt it really close, wasn't something pleasant to say at least" he was glad he just survived at that attack. Not really thinking he placed a hand on the marks he had on his neck from that encounter and closed his eyes remembering all the non human noises the creature made and his red eyes.

'He wants us to suffer.' He thought to himself.

The singer was absorbed by his own thoughts and didn't notice murdoc with his iPad.

 “Y’know...There’s a lot you don’t know about me...hell.. Even I don’t know everything about me” he sighs out glancing at 2D before moving a hand to place it over the one 2D had on his neck.

Murdoc felt a pain in his chest, a sense of tightness at the sight of those marks. He felt like this because it was his singer that the creature had gotten in and opening himself was something that always caused sim some nuisance. Mainly talking about mistakes and personal things. He had to remember that was Stuart, that it was okay for him to get close or to know too much. When he got tired he would just push him away, right?

Stuart noticed his hand... it smelled like alcohol, like the rest of him. He caressed it "Guess I know enough for now." he smiled sweetly looking at the bassist from his point sitting on the floor. "It will heal." He told him in a whisper, noticing how his arms were hurt. Stuart himself wouldn't bare those wounds.

He remembered looking at him how he sat on his lap the first time, they went to the office and smiled a bit more to reassure him. "Thanks for fixing it for me, mate" he took his hand and kissed it as a thank you... really slowly ‘cuz it was sore.

Murdoc watched him silently, allowing the gentle gestures and open shows of affection; his hand stayed limp as he kisses and soothes him.

“Thanks D...dunno what I’d do alone on this stupid island..” he mutters brushing his wet hair from his eyes with one hand carefully, placing the IPad away to do that.

He could use a drink...or ten but his legs stayed useless right now as he simply rested where he was pushed.

"Me either, Muds." Stuart muttered. Besides cyborg was a good company after all she wasnt human, and much curious for Murdoc's taste. he couldn’t shag a robot, could he?

 He let his hand go so Murdoc could go back to work with his IPad. He hugged his legs looking to the window again, feeling a relieve that his pills were already working and the pain was slowly going away. Since he didn’t eat anything for a long time they worked faster. he wish he could do something useful, but couldn’t think about anything, so he waited cyborg to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this story isn't gonna be finished.   
> The other person who worked with me dropped the RP.  
> So that's it, thanks for who read till here.


End file.
